Revenge
by Dead-Luthien
Summary: You know very well what I’m talking about. If I’m not mistaken you went there with Mr. Dumbledore hoping to find a Horcrux. When you opened the locket you found a message for Voldemort signed by R.A.B.”
1. A NEW ATACK

Please don't get angry if you see spelling mistakes. Most of them are because I didn't pay attention. I know that the first chapters are not that well written, but my writing style has improved, or at least this was what I was told.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize in this story belong to J.K Rowling, the rest is my imagination.

1.A new attack

"Kids could you please take those chairs into the house. I really need to rest a bit after this wedding. I still can't believe they all left like that and left me do all the cleaning. And Charlie is still sleeping. I can't understand how does he mange to get to work on time."

"Yeah, like we didn't do anything." said Ron in a whisper. "Ron you forgot a spot on the window…" he said again perfectly imitating his mother.

"Ronald I heard that!"

"Sorry mum!"

"Ah, you're right. I shouldn't be blaming you for all this. And Harry, Hermione you really didn't have to anything."

"Oh, it's all right. We like to be of help, don't we Harry?"

"Of course. After all if you haven't sent me that food three years ago I wouldn't have been here now. You really saved me from starving".

"Come with me. I just baked some cookies and I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

They all went into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley put a large plate of home made cookies on the table.

"Would you like some tea with them?"

"Yes!" said the four friends all together.

Mrs. Weasley took her wand and with one move 4 cups appeared on the table, and with another move hot tea appeared in them."

"Thank you."

Harry took his cup and took a gulp looking at the Weasleys' weird clock. All it's nine hands were positioned on "mortal danger", but the next second the one with Mr. Weasley name moved to "traveling". But Harry wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"Mum, dad is coming here I think." said Ginny.

"What?"

With a loud pop Mr. Weasley apparated into the kitchen."

"God, Arthur you scared me. What are you doing here so early? Are you feeling all right…" said Mrs. Weasley quickly when seeing her husband white face.

"Yes. Where's Charlie? I have some important news to tell you and I'm sure he'll be interested in it."

"I'm here dad, what's the problem" said Charlie standing in the door still wearing his pajama."

"I've got bad news. Romendacil just contacted me and said that Monica and her family have been attacked by You-Know-Who!"

"What! That can't be! What happened? Is she all right? What about her family?"

"Her family is ok. And so is she at least physically."

"What do you mean by _at least physically_?"

"Madalina and Radu are dead."

"What? How?"

"They tried to protect her."

"But, how? I mean I understand Madalina after all she was a great witch but Radu… he was just a muggle…Shit, of course. He did it because he loved her."

"I don't know very well but Romendacil asked you to stay here another week because he'll come here with Monica. He also asks you Harry to wait for their arrival because they have something important to talk to you."

A moment of silence followed this news. The first one to speak was Harry.

"Forgive me Mr. Weasley but who are these persons."

It was Charlie the one who answered with a hoarse voice:

"Mr. Romendacil is one of the greatest wizards of the world. He was a very good friend of Mr. Dumbledore. He teached at Hogwarts about 20 years ago and now he's headmaster at Deceneu another school for witches and wizards which is in Romania. Monica and Madalina are both witches and best friends and Radu is Monica's boyfriend. They were quite inseparable. We were friends…"

"But why!" shouted Mrs. Weasley speaking for the first time. Why them?"

"Because Monica was in the order."

"What? She couldn't be. Mr. Dumbledore would have never permitted this. She is only a child!" said Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.

"Actually both she and Madalina were. In case you forgot the condition was for them to be at least 17 and if they were still at school to have their family permeation. And they had both. And beside even if they didn't have their family permeation no one could have denied their right to be in the order after all they and their friends have discovered about Death Eaters."

"What do you mean by that? What did they do?" asked Harry.

"Just after Mr. Romendancil found out that You-Know-Who is back he called all the people that use to be in the Order. Among them where Madalina's parents and of course they told her the news. As it was exepted she went immediately at Monica's house and gave her the news. They knew that the Order needed people so they thought about joining in but the other members didn't accept because they didn't see what two 15 years old girls could do to help them. So they decided to do things their way. They already knew the names of some DE that managed to escape prison and they decided to follow them. And so they did. They put together all their money and bought a recorder and went to an expensive wizard restaurant. Of course they disguised themselves very well into a couple young lovers and managed to put the recorder under the table of a family of DE. The next day they gave me the recorder and said that I must play it during the next meeting of the order. I did as they said and we were all surprised about what they had done. But still they were too young for the order. Madalina's parents came with a great idea. They made a kind of sub-order in which all the persons over 14 could come and get training before being accepted in the Order of Phoenix. But Monica and Madalina still didn't agree. They wanted to be aloud to spy. After a long talk Mr. Romendacil accepted their idea. After this more parents from the order wanted their children to be involved in this because this way they knew that their children will be well trained and that their will always be someone to take care of them in case they died."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Mum, you never asked."

"Sorry to interrupt, but how did they manage to disguise themselves into lovers? I mean that is very difficult magic." said Hermione

"You'd be surprised if you knew them. They always succeeded in what they wanted."

"But, how come you know them?" asked Hermione again.

"We met them and their families when we visited Charlie. They are all wonderful persons. I learned some interesting things about muggle history from Monica's dad. Her parents were both muggles and architects."

"Dad, when are they coming?"

"After the funerals."

"So that would be like in 3 days. Excuse me I need to be alone for a while." and with that Charlie left the kitchen. Ginny quickly followed him saying that she wants to be sure that he's al right.

Harry, Ron and Hermione also left the room leaving Mr. Weasley comforting his wife that was know crying.

They walk around the garden with out speaking to each other for five minutes.

"Harry, what are you going to do next? But before you take any decisions I want you to know that we'll still follow you." said Hermione.

"Well I think I'll wait to meet Romendacil and Monica and we'll go to Godric's Hollow.

"You want to go to Godric's Hollow? Why?" came a voice from behind.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"This is my house after all and I can go wherever I want whenever I want. Now answer my question."

"Ginny, please don't put questions. I don't want to lie to you."

"Well, then tell me the truth. I'm your girlfriend."

"Ginny please understand…"

"No, you understand. I'm coming with you even if you like it or not."

"No way, I don't want to put you in danger. I love too much."

"Harry if you don't take me, I'll follow you and I think you'd prefer to know where I am."

"But…"

"So it's more then that. You don't trust…"

"Ginny please it's not that. It's just that I can't tell you. I've made a promise."

"Ah, I see. Be it your way but first may I ask you if you made the promise to Mr. Dumbledore before of after we got together?" and with that Ginny returned. The color of her face matched the one of the hair.

"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What? He's not taking her. She's to litlle!"

"Ron, shut up, will you?" said an angry Hermione.

Harry didn't hear the rest of his friends' argument because he was too lost in his own thoughts. He did not know what to do.


	2. WHAT HAPPENED?

2. What happened?

"He's worrying me. All he does is sitting in his room. I know they were close but still… "Mrs. Weasley stopped because someone knocked on the door. At the sound everybody turned their heads. Who could it be? They couldn't have arrived yet, could they? Mrs. Weasley rose up and went to open the door. There stood Tonks along with Remus. As Harry observed, Remus looked even paler then usually and had dark bags under his eyes. Lupin burst in.

"Are they here yet!"

"No. It's still too early." answered Mrs. Weasley immediately.

"Mr. Romendacil? Came a male voice.

"No Charlie, just Remus and Tonks. Honestly now, it was time you got out of that room. Would you like something to eat? Answered a worried Mrs. Weasley.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. I'm going in the garden to wait for them." He slowly crossed the living room and got out the front door. He looked like he hadn't slept for the past tree nights. He's face was as pale as paper and his eyes were puffy and red. Everybody looked at him in concern.

"I'm going after him." Said Remus with a croaked voice as he got out of the house.

"How's Remus?" asked Harry.

"Not well. I haven't seen him so depressed since Sirius died. He was very close to Monica, Radu and Madalina. These deaths really took him unprepared. The day before they were killed Remus and I decided in having them as bridesmaid and best man."

"How come Remus knows them?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Oh, I forgot Remus didn't tell you. Well, after he resigned from Hogwarts he went to Romania were he took the post of DADA teacher. You see, there are no discriminations. As a matter of fact there was another werewolf. Maybe you heard of him: Domocles Belby.?"

"Of course we heard about him. He invented Wolfsbane Potion." Hermione answered rapidly.

"Yes he did. I'd better go and see what he's doing.", but just as she said it they heard to male voices shouting and they all ran out immediately to see what was going on.

Two more people were standing now in the garden. One of them was a tall man who looked like he was 50. He was wearing a pair of tight trousers along with a long sleeve and a pair of boots. On top of everything he was wearing a cloak which had a silver brooch with the shape of a leaf. All his cloths including the pair of boots were dark grey. He was also carrying a sword. His hair was black and shoulder length. He didn't look to well. His skin was like wax and had dark bags under his eyes. He looked like he could hardly stand up on his own. Next to him was a young girl around 18. She was medium high and had long straight hair. Her eyes were black just like the ones of the man and where very red and puffy. Above the left of her rectangular glasses she had a nasty cut and the skin around it started to take a bright shade of green. She was dressed just like the old man only that her cloths were black. From under the right sleeve a bandage could be seen. She was carrying a large rucksack and next to her were two very large nutcases on top of which were a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She also had a sword at her waist.

Harry became curious and he wasn't the only one. Everyone looked at them in shocked. What on Earth were they doing with 2 swords and a bow? Also the eyes of the girl reminded Harry of someone but he didn't know who.

"Mr. Romendacil, Monica, are you OK?" asked Charlie while running to them followed by Remus.

The girl made a small nod. The old man tried to make a step towards the others but he lost his balance and he would have surely fallen if the girl didn't catch him with her right hand, gesture that made her twist her face because of the pain.

"Grandpa, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes. I just tripped." Said the old man in a whisper, but the girl didn't look like she believed him. On her face concern could be read and tears came slowly down her cheeks shinning like two beautiful diamonds.

"You should rest down."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

By this time Remus and Charlie were already there. Remus took the man's right hand and together with the girl started walking slowly to the house. Charlie made a spell and the nutcases were lifted of the ground slowly floating towards the house.

They entered the living room and Romendacil sat down in one of the armchairs. With a smile he said:

"Well I think it's time we presented ourselves to the ones who don't know us. My name is Argeleb Romendacil and she is Monica Popescu. And you are?" he said looking towards Hermione who was the closest to him.

"I'm Hermione and they are Ginny, Tonks, Ron and Harry." One by one they shook hands but when Harry took his hand out of the pocket in order to do that, the gold locket that he had taken from the cave, fell on the floor. The old man's eyes widened and he wanted to say something but he fainted.

"Shit!" said the girl. She took off her rucksack and searched in it. After few seconds she took out a small crystal bottle filled with a potion red as blood. Monica opened the man's mouth and poured two drops of potion. After a few tense seconds the man slowly opened his eyes and tried to speak.

"Shhh… don't speak." said the girl in a whisper and turned around to face the others.

"Mrs. Weasley is there anywhere my grandpa could lie down for a while?"

"Of course, Bill's room is empty." said Mrs. Weasley in a high pitched voice.

Monica conjured a stretcher and the old man was lifted and taken to Bill's room. There he was carefully lied on the bed and covered. The girl took out another potion and made the man drink it. Romendacil immediately fell asleep and was kissed on the forehead by his grand-daughter. With this everybody left the room and climbed down the stairs into the living room.

"I'm so sorry about this. We really didn't mean to bother you so much." said Monica with a very sad voice.

"Non-sense Monica, I'm just sorry that Romendacil isn't felling well. What happened to him?"

"Stress, the shock of the attack and old age. Anyway, it's better like this, because now I can tell you what happened to me without him having to hear it again."

"Honestly Monica, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. We already read it from the newspaper." Said Remus.

"Never trust a newspaper. And beside they don't know everything. The problem is that I don't know where to start."

"Well," said Charlie slowly "you could tell us how come Mr. Romendacil is your grandpa. I really didn't know you where relatives."

Monica gazed for a second into Charlie's eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Few people knew about this." She took another deep breath and continued." Some of you probably know that grandpa had a daughter. Her name was Ancalime. The story begins when she was 26. She and her husband were both working in the order at the time. During one of the battles between the order and the DE, he was killed and she was taken as prisoner to Voldemort." When hearing the name everybody except Harry gasped but Monica didn't seem to notice because she continued her story.

" He saw in this a perfect opportunity in getting his revenge on grandpa. He kept her as a prisoner for two months and then let her go. She managed to get back to her father's house. She was in a very bad state but most important she was pregnant… Everybody thought it was her husband child but grandpa knew better: it was…it was Voldemort child."

"What!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Everybody was shocked except Charlie.

"So indeed you are Slytherin's heir. If you knew why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, for God's sake Charlie, both us and Madalina knew that since that accident with the snake. We just didn't want to believe it."

"Wait a second, you want to say that you're Voldemort daughter?" asked Harry. Now he realized. That's why her eyes seemed so familiar. They were just like Voldemort's when he was young only hers weren't cold. They were full of sadness.

"Unfortunately, yes." Monica answered bitterly." But please don't judge me by this. I hate him more then anything in the world. I'm not like him." She continued with a pleading voice." And I'll show you this. Just have patience until I finish the story. My mother died at birth and grandpa realized he could not keep me as long as Voldemort lived because he knew he would have come after me. He buried my mother masking the fact that she had given birth and left the country with me. He went in Romania where he had as very good friends, a family of muggles and asked them to keep the baby. They accepted and the girl was brought up just like their own daughter. The only problem was that the family already had 2 much elder girls and they had to modify their memory so they wouldn't tell about the arrangement. Now, about the attack… Radu and I had just returned from the sea-side and decided to go out for a drink with Madalina. My sister, Olga, and her husband, Dan, together with their daughter, Bianca had come to visit us. As always Bianca wouldn't stay without me so we had to take her out with us. We returned at my flat around 9 only to find the Dark Sign over the block. We all knew what it meant. Initially I told Radu and Madalina to take my niece and go to Andrea, another good friend of mine, and stay there. Of course they objected but finally I took Madalina with me and managed to convince Radu to take care of Bianca. We both ran like crazy up the stairs to my flat only to find it empty. On the table was a note from Voldemort saying to meet him on Capela, one of the hills that surrounds our town. Before we left we sent a message to the order telling them what happened and then disaparated there." Here Monica voice broke down. She took some deep breaths before continuing.

"When we got there my family was sitting on the ground surrounded by 5-6 DE. I moved towards them but a cold voice saluted me. Both Madalina and I turned towards it with our wands held up. Voldemort started talking meekly to me about family blood, about how we should be together, how we would be invincible and let's not forget the biggest lie of them all: that he loved my mother. Like he ever loved someone or something except himself. Until these last words I managed to stay calm and play his game because I knew I needed time until the order would come. I started shouting at him that he was a liar and that I hated him. This was a bad mistake, for he got really angry and tried to kill me but Madalina was quicker and managed to divert the curse. Right then o green light hit Madalina and she died. Angrily, I tried to curse Voldemort but the spell just bounced off. He too tried the same think and the curse bounced off me. Then I threw away my wand and took a dagger that I usually carried with me just in case and attacked him. But he was stronger and took me by my right hand and threw me into a tree and I hit it with my head and lost my consciousness. I only woke up about ten minutes later. The order had arrived making the DE run away. Unfortunately they had for me a good news and a bad news. The good news was that my family was all right but the bad one…" Again Monica stopped and took deep breaths like she was trying to find the force to speak about it.

"Like always Radu didn't listen to me. He left my niece at Andrea's place and came at my home. There he found the message. He took my bow and came to the meting place. He saw Voldemort hitting me and immediately threw and arrow hitting Voldemort in his right arm. The next moment Radu was on the ground dead. Just after that, the Order apparated." Monica started to sob and both Remus and Charlie hugged her and tried to comfort her but nothing they said managed to calm her. She continued saying things like _it's my entire fault_. In the end she did manage to calm down.

"Monica, could you tell us more about that snake accident you mentioned?" asked Ginny.

"One day Madalina and Charlie found me playing and speaking to a small snake. If they wouldn't have told me, I would have never realized that I could talk parseltongue. Plus it was that fact that I always liked snakes. I even considered buying myself a piton but wouldn't have had the heart to feed it with mice and chickens." Everybody was looking at her in shock accept Charlie to who this news wasn't new. Seeing their faces, Monica immediately continued. "Snakes are not that bad. The venom from some of them is used for very powerful healing potions. They just have a bad reputation just like sharks. They only attack people when they are provoked and besides, more people are injured every year because of accidents that take place in the house then because being attacked by a snake. "

"Why are you carrying a sword?" asked Harry.

"I was afraid you'd ask that. It's very hard to explain. Have you ever heard about the Numenoneans? Nobody answered. Monica took this for a _no_." Have you heard about Elves?"

"You mean like house elves?" Asked Ron.

"Ron don't be stupid. Of course she doesn't mean house elves. She refers to an old civilization. They were the wisest creatures on the Earth. They were just like humans only that they were immortal. They disappeared centuries ago." answered Hermione like always.

"Exactly, once there had been 2 brothers: Elrod and Elros. They were half elves and were given the chance to choose if they want to be mortals or immortals. Elrod chose to be immortal and his brother to be mortal. Numenoneans are Elros descendants. They live more then humans and generally they are warriors. Now there are only few of them left

because they started marrying humans. Grandpa and I are two of them."

"You said that the elves were immortals. How come did they disappear?" asked Tonks with a puzzled face."

"They just left this world. They went by sea to Valinor, a kind of promise land. I think it's island or a continent. I don't know for sure."

"This can't be right. If it was an island or a continent it would have been found by now." said Hermione.

"No, it can't be found. It's well hidden by powerful spells that no one can break. Only an elf can find it. Don't ask me why because I really don't know. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll go and check on grandpa." And with this she left the room living everyone in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I really hope you liked it. As you can see it's going to have some Lotr in it. I know there are more stories about Voldemort's heir but I hope this one is different (I haven't read the others so I wouldn't get inspiration from them.) Please review it even if you don't like it.


	3. RAB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling is the boss) and unfortunately I don't own this song either. The song is called Fade to black by Metallica.

AN: In future Monica might use some Romanian, but don't worry. If it's something important you'll find out what she said. In case I don't mention it just ask me and I'll tell you.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After 5 minutes of deep silence Harry finally rose from his armchair and said that he needs some fresh air and went into the garden. On his way he touched Ginny on her shoulder, sign that he wanted her to come with him, but she just pretended he wasn't there. Harry's face saddened. They hadn't spoken to each other for the past 3 days. She was still very mad at him.

Ron looked at Hermione and she shook her head and they remained there.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch. "God, it's already half past one. I'd better make lunch. If you'd help me I'll finish it quicker."

Monica entered her grandfather room. He was having a peaceful sleep. _That's wonderful. He really needed one. For the past 3 moths he keeps having nightmares. _Monica thought. She turned away glaring outside the window. The garden was empty. She slowly began to sing:

Life it seems will fade away

Drifting further every day

Getting lost within myself

Nothing matters no one else

I have lost the will to live

Simply nothing more to give

There is nothing more for me

Need the end to set me free

Things are not what they used to be

Missing one inside of me

Deathly lost, this can't be real

Cannot stand this hell I feel

Emptiness is filing me

To the point of agony

Growing darkness taking dawn

I was me, but now He's gone

No one but me can save myself, but it's too late

Now I can't think, think why I should even try

Yesterday seems as though it never existed

Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye

As she stopped singing she saw Harry getting out of the house and sitting on the ground next to a tree. She knew what she had to do even if she knew that it would hurt her and Harry if she was right about the locket.

"You miss them."

"Grandpa! Why aren't you sleeping? Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up with my singing."

"Don't worry, you sing very well. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. I sing pretty bad, and yes, I do miss them. It's really hard to be away from them. I still don't know how I'm going to continue my life without Radu. He was everything for me. I also miss Madalina. We used to have so much fun together."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me for this? I should have never mixed you up in this story. Because of me now you're far away from your family."

"No grandpa, I'm glad I'm here. I couldn't have spent a moment longer back home with so many memories surrounding me, although I do miss mum and dad because no matter what they'll always be my parents. I just hope that Olga will talk to me again. I really want to be a part of my niece life. I love that kid a lot, although sometimes she really drives me nuts. And besides she's going to be the first witch in the family. I hope Dan won't do anything stupid and try to prevent her from going to _Deceneu._"

"You speak just like your mother. By the way, what do you think about Harry?"

"He's been through a lot and there are many things that still trouble him. I don't think he really got over Sirius' and Mr. Dumbledore's deaths, even if he tries to hide that. I can see it in his eyes. They're like an open book. Do you think that we have to tell him? It's hard news to deal with."

"Yes, I know, but you can't do it by yourself and unfortunately I have a bad feeling that he already knows about this. The locket that fell from his pocket…"

Monica interrupted him: "I saw it, but that doesn't mean it's the same one. Nevertheless I'll go and talk to him. And now I want you to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." With this Monica kissed once again the old man's forehead and left the room.

When she got into the living room it was empty. Voices were coming from the kitchen. _Wonderful, this way I can talk to him in peace. _Thought Monica She got out of the house and joined Harry under the tree.

"Hi there!" she said." Mind if I join you?"

"No." said Harry while holding the gold locket into his hands.

"Nice locket you have there. Could you tell me were did you get it?"

"It belonged to my mother." Harry answered quickly.

"Aha, well could you tell me were I could I find someone to repair this locket? I tried with magic but it just wouldn't work." She took out of her pocket a golden locket with a snake on it."

"Where did you get this?" Asked Harry as he recognized the locket in her hands. It was Slytherin's locket.

"I got it from the same place you got yours: a cave near the sea."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. If I'm not mistaken you went there with Mr. Dumbledore hoping to find a Horcrux. When you opened the locket you found a message for Voldemort signed by R.A.B."

"How did you know this?"

"Because R.A.B. is my grandpa: Romendacil Argeleb Barahir." Harry was in shock. He just kept looking at Monica without saying a word.

"You're probably wondering how come we know about the Horcruxes. Few people knew that mum was very good at Legimency. When she was Voldemrot's prisoner she managed to collect random memories of his. Some of them were about some objects like the Slytherin locket. They appeared in different places like they were hidden. At first my grandpa didn't understand them. He knew they must have been important but didn't know why. About 5 moths ago while studying a Dark Arts book I came across the word Horcrux and asked grandpa what they were. That's when he realized what those memories meant. Knowing Voldemort he realized he wouldn't have stop to only one Horcruxes…"

"Wow, wait a minute. You study Dark Arts books?" Asked a scandalized Harry just after he realized what the girl had just said.

"Yes, I do but I do not use those spells. I'm just curious and besides if you know what curse has hit you there are more chances to live because this way you know what to do."

"Oh, yeah. I never thought about that."

"Anyway, do you have any idea how many Horcruxes exist?

"Seven."

"Seven!"

"Yes. He thought that seven is the strongest magic number."

"God, there're still 6 of them."

"Actually 4. One was a diary that I destroyed in my second year and another one was destroyed by Mr. Dumbledore."

"There're still many, and come to Mr. Dumbledore can you tell me if the night he died had he been with you at the cave?"

"Yes."

"Shit!" said Monica slowly. "Harry, my grandpa mustn't find out about this. He'll think that Mr. Dumbledore died because of him."

"But that's not true."

"Actually it is more or less. You see, that potion he drank made him weak and that's why Snape was able to kill him. He drank that potion for nothing. I should have pursued my grandpa in telling him about the Horcruxes. And you know what the worst part is? Even if Snape hadn't killed him he would have died anyway. You see, this potion makes you live your worst fears and makes you see all the mistakes you ever did and regret. In the end, it consumes you so much that you lose your will to live."

"Is this what happened to your grandfather?"

"Yes. For the past 3 months I've been watching him die a little every day and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I don't think he'll live for too long. This was his last wish: to make us meet each other in order to continue what he started. The question is: are you ready to leave school and accept my help in finding the remaining horcruxes?"

"I would have left school anyway because I had to do this and, yes, I accept your help. But I have to warn you that Ron and Hermione are coming with us."

"Thanks for trusting me even if I am who I am. The fact that two more people are coming with us makes me feel better. We need all the help we can get. Are there other persons who you think could help us?"

Harry looked at Monica amazed. There were no other persons… _Luna and Neville. _A small voice spoke in Harry's head. _There are the only ones who kept checking their galleons in hope of a D.A. meeting. They are the only ones who answered your call for help._

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Monica worried.

"There would be two persons. They're called Luna and Neville. They helped me a lot in the past."

"You mean Lovegood and Longbottom? The ones who helped you in the accident at the Department of mystery?"

"Yes. The same ones."

"You think they'll accept?"

"I'm not sure about this but I think they will."

"ARRGHHHHHH… D'Artagnan, te omor!" Monica suddenly yelled at a big black owl that came from behind her and set on her shoulder.

"You know it?" asked Harry in alarm.

"Yes, it's my owl, D'Artagnan. It has this stupid habit of scaring you. And in case you're curious I just yelled at him that I'm going to kill him." Harry laughed. He hadn't laughed for quite a while and it was nice to be able to do this. "Anyway, where were we?" continued Monica. "Ah, yes, well you should contact them and arrange a meeting. As for where we are going to stay I have a proposal if you all agree. My grandfather has a manor that from what I understood from him is big enough for all of us plus the entire Weasley family and everybody would have their own bedroom. Not many know about it and those who do are people you can trust with your own life, and even if they would tell Voldemort where we are, not even he would be able to pass all the spells that surround the house."

"I think it's ok. Just let me talk to Ron and Hermione."

"Monica, Harry, mum said to come to lunch." Ginny voice came from behind them. Harry turned to look at her but she was already on her way to the house. Harry's face saddened.


	4. I thought you knew this!

**Deb-lil**. Thanks very much for reviewing my story. I almost gave up writing it because nobody reviewed it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4. I thought you knew this!

"_Monica, Harry, mum said to come to lunch." Ginny voice came from behind them. Harry turned to look at her but she was already on her way to the house. Harry's face saddened. _

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Monica after noticing his mood change.

"Yes." Answered Harry totally unconvincing. "Let's go." Said Harry standing up and giving Monica his hand in order to help her rise. Instead Monica looked at him and spoke again:

"I don't want to seem like the kind of person who sticks his nose in other people business but I don't think you are OK. What's going on with you two? Did you have a fight?"

"How do you know about us! " asked an annoyed Harry. _Is there anything she doesn't know? _Asked Harry mentally.

"Charlie told me. Now will you answer my question? "

"Yes, we had a fight. " His mouth spoke without him. "She wants to know were I'm going and she wants to come with me, but I don't want to. I don't want her to get hurt. Too many persons already suffered because of me."

"I know what you mean Harry, but don't make the same mistake as I did. If you push her away you'll lose her. I know a bit about the Weasley and when one of these redheads has something in his mind they won't stop at nothing."

"You mean I should take her with us?"

"Yes. I know it's hard but in my opinion is the best thing to do. I wish I could turn back time and take Radu with me that night. Who knows? Maybe he wouldn't be dead now…" Monica voice broke off as she started to cry. She hated so much when she did this. She was supposed to be a warrior. Warriors don't cry. _But you're still a human. _A voice in her had said. _It's natural to suffer. You were like married. In a year you would have been husband and wife. _Monica forced that small voice to shut up. Harry asked her:

"You loved him a lot, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well we had been together for almost 3 years now and it was highly probable for us to get married next year."

"I'm sorry." said Harry.

"You shouldn't. Now, could you please help me stand up? Said Monica as she stretched her right hand towards Harry who grabbed it.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Monica shook her head. "It's not your fault. I always forget about my injure." And with this she stretched her other hand and finally she was on her feet. "Now where is that bird? D'Artagnan!"

This time it was Harry who shouted in surprise as something big hit him from behind. It was Monica's bird which now was following them towards the house.

When they got into the house the food was already in plates.

"What took you so long?" Asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh, we talked a little." Answered Monica.

They both sat at the table but in short time Monica's temper rose as she found quite hard to eat soup with her left hand. In the end she took out her wand and put a spell on the spoon so it would move by itself.

"Monica, if you want I could heal your hand and also that nasty cut on your forehead." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, thanks."

"But why?" Asked Mrs. Weasley surprised that she refused her.

Monica took a deep breath. Apparently Mrs. Weasley wasn't the first person to offer to heal her wounds. "I don't want to heal them because they remind me about that night. A little pain hasn't killed anyone as for my cut, whenever I'll look into the mirror, the scar will remind me of the people who died protecting me and of how much I hate Voldemort and everything that has something to do with him." After this the rest of the lunch went very quiet.

After everyone finished eating, Remus was the first to speak:

"Monica, don't you think that a healer should see you grandfather? He really doesn't look too well."

"There's nothing any healer or doctor can do for him."

"But why? Monica what happened to him? Where did you two disappear the night he got ill?"

"Charlie please stop asking me about that. I told you a million time that I can't say anything about that night. Please, don't make me lie to you, you're my friend. And I told you before, he's not ill. That's why is pointless for him to go to healers."

"Friends! Friends don't keep secrets from each other! He needs help! Don't you see he's dieing!" shouted a very angry Charlie.

"Don't you think I noticed that? I've done everything I could for him." Answered Monica back trying very hard to sound calm, but she wasn't. She had enough of people accusing her of not doing enough for her family, of being weak.

"Maybe you haven't tried enough! Vrei banii lui, nu-i asa!" Shouted Charlie again. Whatever he said in Romanian had a clear effect over Monica. Her face turned red and had a murderous look. For a moment Harry thought she was going to hex Charlie if not worst. Charlie's face faded which probably meant that he said something he didn't mean. Remus who was the only person except the two of them who knew what it was all about, tried to speak, but he was cut off by Monica who was now shouting:

"IF I WANTED HIS MONEY HE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW! IT'S THANKS TO ME THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE! AND IF IT WAS MONEY I WAS INTERESTED IN, I WOULD HAVE NEVER STAYED WITH RADU FOR SO LONG! I WOULD HAVE FOUND MYSELF A RICH GUY! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS!" and with this she stormed out of the kitchen leaving everybody dumb folded.


	5. My name is eh Luthien

**Deb-lil**: Thanks again for reviewing my story. It really made my day! There is one more thing I want to ask you: could you tell me if after I update my story appears on one of the first pages, because when I check it, I can't find it. Does this happen to you too? By the way "te omor""I'll kill you" or "I kill you". We have a pretty difficult grammar. P.S. Thanks foe mentioning me on your profile. You have no idea how much this means to me

**The Phantom's Beloved**Thanks very much for reviewing my story. What about yours? Why didn't you continue? I think that the subject would have been really interesting.

And now, to the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5.My name is eh… Luthien.

"What the hell made you say that!" Asked a very angry Remus. Harry had to admit he really looked dangerous. He had never seen Remus angry.

"I didn't mean it…" answered Charlie with a croaked voice. "My mouth spoke without me."

"That I can see by myself! God, you're unbelievable sometimes! Think Charlie, think before you talk!"

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do?"

"That's not enough Charlie! You screwed it up big time. Like she didn't have enough on her mind, with all these death and Olga not talking to her…"

"Olga is not talking to Monica anymore? Why and how did you know?

"I've had a chat with Romendacil while you were busy with the cooking. And yes, they had a big fight. Apparently her sister is accusing her of putting her, her husband and Bianca's life in danger. She's also blaming Monica for losing her pregnancy last year because of a potion she made her."

"But that's not true! Mum always used that potion when she was pregnant and I'm sure Monica made it right. I mean, whenever she isn't sure about the result of one of her potions, she throws it away and makes a new one."

"I know, but try to explain that to Olga. Anyway, I can't understand what happened with her. She and Monica used to be very close. To be honest I would have expected this to happen between her and Gabi but not with Olga."

"Yeah, I'll go and look for her and say that I'm sorry."

"Oh, no you don't! You'll just stay here and let her calm down. Don't worry she'll forgive you. She always forgives people."

"I know, but like she always says, she forgives but she doesn't forget."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monica ran, she ran like her life depended on it. She wanted to run away from everything. She wanted to be free, to have her life back. She ran like this until she got into a wood and she fell exhausted on the ground and cried.

"Why are you crying?" came a male voice from behind her.

Monica jumped like burned. She wanted to take her wand out but realized that she had forgotten it at the house. She didn't have her sword or her dagger with her because she had forgotten them as well.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

A boy about her age appeared from behind a big oak. He had shoulder length platinum blond hair. His complexion was very pale and had grey eyes. He was wearing wizarding clothes.

"My name is Damian. What about yours?"

"My name is eh… Luthien." This was the first name that came in her mind. She didn't think that it was a good idea to tell her real name. "So are you here to kill me? If you are then be my guest. It's not like I have a good reason to want to live anymore."

"Why do you think I'd want to kill you?"

"Well, it's not like there are many wizards in this village. From what I know the Weasleys are the only ones."

"Well, if I wanted to kill I would just do it, I wouldn't have asked you why are you were crying."

She had to admit that he was right. "Well, someone in my family was killed."

"Who? You're not from around here. I can sense it in your accent. You're foreign."

"Let's make a deal. You don't ask me from were I come I won't ask you from were you come and I won't ask your real name either."

"OK."

"So, you're a DE?"

"How did you know… I mean… no I'm not." The boy flushed really bad.

Monica chuckled." I can sense a DE a mile away. So, what happened to you? Pureblood obsess parents?"

The boy nodded slowly. "What about you?"

Monica made him a sign to sit down next to her. "My father wants me to be a DE, but I ran away." And so the two teenagers continued talking about all sorts of things. The more she listened, Monica realized that he boy was no more than a DE than she was. She liked staying with him. She felt comfortable talking to him although she was very careful not to give important clues about her true identity.

The boy also liked talking to her. She really understood him. He really needed to talk to someone, although if the Dark Lord would have found out about it, he would probably kill him, but he didn't care anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what do you think about it?" Asked Harry his friends after he finished telling about the discussion Monica and he had earlier that day. Hermione had finally managed to convince Ginny to come and listen to what Harry had to say.

"You mean I can come too?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"If you still want too." Answered Harry.

"Of course I want!"

"Ginny will you please calm down." Answered Hermione." What do you think, Harry? Can she be trusted?"

"Yes. Charlie and Remus trust her and that's enough for me."

"Yes, but what if they are wrong?"

"Exactly, what if she really works for the Dark Lord?" said Ron.

"She's not. Besides, as far as I know Voldemort can't feel when a Horcrux is destroyed or else he would have taken more drastic protection measures. And besides from were else she could she have taken the locket. You don't really think she had found it on the street now, do you? Something tells me that they can be trusted. And even if they trie to hurt one of us we are four and if Luna and Neville join us will be six and they're only two."

"I agree with Harry." Answered Ginny as she took his hand and smiled at him. Harry's heart missed a beat. He couldn't believe Ginny was finally talking to him. It was like nothing had happened these last few days. "Let's vote. Who thinks Monica can be trusted rise their hand."

Harry, Ginny and Ron raised their hands and were followed by a reluctant Hermione.

"All we have to do now is contact Luna and Neville." Said Harry.

"I'll write to Luna." Said Ginny.

"And I'll write to Neville." Said Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is she? She should have returned by now." Asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly. "It's not safe to go around all by yourself at this late hour."

"Molly, stop worrying so much. She's a big girl. She knows very well how to take care of herself." Answered Mr. Romendacil. He was felling better and had insisted to go down into the living room with the others. It was 9 o'clock, and Monica hadn't return. She had been missing for 6 hours. Although he didn't want to admit it, Romendacil was worried about his grand-daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monica was walking quickly towards The Burrow. She had lost track of time and her grandfather must have been very worried about her. She really enjoyed talking to that boy, whatever his real name was. She told him that he could come with her and this way he could escape Voldemort but he refused saying that if he ran away, The Dark Lord would kill his parents. They both decided to keep this meeting a secret.


	6. God, will this ever end!

**Deb-lil:** Thanks again for reviewing my story. I'll try your advices. I'm dedicating this chapter to you which I hope will make you at least smile, if not laugh. I thought that after all this anger something happy would be more then welcomed. I've decided to make D'Artagnan a kind of character like Scrappy from Ice Age.

**Bagge**: Thanks for reading my story. I just can't believe I messed up Mr. and Mrs. but I promise I'll try to pay more attention in future. Also thanks for telling me about "follow" I don't know from where I got this bad habit of spelling it "fallow". As you will see, I tried to follow your advices about the dialogues and I hope you'll like it. Monica is wearing a sword partly because she's a half elf and always wanted to show it, and partly because she didn't have where else to put it. And about the part with me killing my boyfriend, I only did it to show why Monica hates Voldemort so much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6. God, will this ever end!

Monica stretched her hand to open the door but suddenly she moved to the left and something big and dark hit the door with a soft thud.

"Ha-ha fooled you!" Said Monica to her owl and opened the door. It was like somebody turned on a radio for questions were coming from all directions.

" Where have you been? " "Are you OK?" "What happened to you?"

"Wow, calm down everybody! Could you put one question at a time because I'm not a robot, you know."

"What's a robot?" asked Ron. His confused face almost made Monica laugh.

"A robot is…eh… never mind." She decided that it was wiser not to answer the question. She remembered spending half an hour explaining to a classmate how a ball-pen works and that was an easy one.

"Where have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly while nervously playing with her apron.

"I've been into the wood. Sorry for missing so long but I was caught in my thoughts and lost track of time and then I got lost and I needed some time to find my way back." She said all this without looking at her grandfather. She hated having to lie to him, actually she hated having to lie to the persons she cared about, although it wasn't all a lie. Indeed she got lost but after 5 minutes of hard thinking she and Damian found her way back (they had walked while they were talking and didn't pay attention to the surroundings).

"Well, what did I tell you Molly? She's a big girl!"

Monica smiled and went next to her grandpa and kissed him on the cheek saying that she loved him.

"Monica-I'm-really-sorry-for-what-I-said-to-you-earlier.I-really-didn't-mean-it."Charlie had said this very quick and Monica didn't understand a word he said but guessed what it was all about.

"Don't worry. You know that I can't stay mad at someone for too long, and besides, in my life, I have said even worst things then you did." And with this she kissed him on the cheek. "Hmm… Don't want to be rude but I'm really hungry." She added.

They all went into the kitchen and ate.

"By the way, what was that thud we heard when you came in and why is D'Artagnan so upset." Asked Ginny.

"Oh, that." Monica smiled although it was something forced about it. It wasn't exactly a sincere smile. "D'Artagnan hit the door when he tried to scare me because I got out of the way. It's a reflex I earned in time. But don't worry about him. I know exactly what will cheer him up. Can you tell me where my luggage is?"

"I'll show you." Said Charlie and both of them left the kitchen. They went to the room next to Bill's.

"Monica, I'm really, really sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." Charlie had said this in a whisper and didn't dare to look her in the face. He was expecting her to shout at him now that they were all alone. Instead Monica answered in a warm voice.

"Charlie, look at me." Slowly Charlie raised his head and look her in the eyes. She looked really calm.

"Now, do I really look or sound angry?" Charlie shook his head.

"Then, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not angry at you?"

"Only once, but…" Monica knew what he wanted to say and she had stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Friends?" she asked. Charlie nodded his head quickly. She looked into his eye for a couple of seconds and the smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She took out from one of the nutcases 3 small plastic boxes. They both returned into the kitchen and Monica put an enlargement spell on them. When she opened them they were filled with different kinds of cookies and cakes. D'Artagnan came immediately to Monica and she gave him a cookie.

"Help yourself. They're not poisoned." They all helped themselves with them.

"Ty vry gd." Said Ron with his mouth full.

"What?" Asked Monica as she didn't understand what he had said. Ron gulped down.

"They're very good."

"I'll tell dad. He made them."

"Your father cooks!" asked an amazed Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeap, and cakes are his specialty." After they finished eating the cookies they all went to bed.

Monica went with her grandfather and gave him another potion which firstly he refused.

"It's the last bit. You should take it. You need it more then me. I've already had my sleep." Said Romendacil while pushing aside the glass with a green potion in it.

"Nonsense. I'm so tired right now that I'm sure I'll fall asleep as soon as I enter my room. "

"Did you talk to Harry about the Horcruxes?"

"Yes. He already knew about them." And she told him about the discussion she and Harry had but when it came to the locket she told him that it was a different one.

"That's wonderful. I think we should leave tomorrow. The house really needs some cleaning before our new friends come."

"OK. Good night." And with that she left to her room.

She fell on the bed when she heard a voice calling her. It took her a while to realize what was going on. She started rummaging into her rucksack and took out a mirror. The face of a man and a woman beyond their 50's appeared on it. The lady had a round face and short hair dyed brown. Surprisingly Monica looked a lot like her. The man had white hair that was cut short. They both looked worried.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer our calls?'

"Sorry mum. I've been really busy." And she started telling them about what she had done that day. When she finished it was 11 PM which meant that back home it was 1A.M. She said good night to her parents and changed into a pair of shorts and an old T-shirt. She took off her bandage and examined her wrist. Just then somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said in a sleepy voice.

Remus entered the room. "How are you, kido? Hm… your wrist doesn't look to well."

"Yes, I know. And it hurts pretty bad. I think the bandage was too tight. This morning it wasn't this swollen and the bruise wasn't this dark."

"You're probably right. Anyway, I see that you are really tired so I'll leave you. Tonks and I are going home"

"Sorry for not being to talkative but like you said, I'm very tired"

Remus left the room. Monica put her bandage back and laid down in her bed.

_Finally!_ Monica thought as she turned off the light. _Now I can sleep!_ But she spoke to soon as someone knocked at her door. Reluctantly she turned on the light.

"Enter!" She said in a desperate voice. _God, will this ever end!_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Charlie telling me once again that he is sorry about what he said earlier."

"We came to tell you that we accept your offer." Said Hermione in a business-like voice. When hearing this Monica's face lightened.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Tomorrow my grandpa and I are going to leave to do some cleaning in the house. You can come whenever you want. Send us and owl and we will come and pick you up."

"Ok."

"Did you talk to the other two?"

"Not yet. We sent them letters asking when will they be able to meet us."

"Perfect."

"Monica, what is that on your left hand." Asked Ron pointing at something that looked like a burn.

"Oh, this. It's a dragon burn. It's a long story." No one seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it right then. They all looked at her curious. She took a deep breath before starting her story.

"Your friend, Norbert the Dragon, made it although he didn't want to." At this Ron gave a loud snort. In his first year he got bitten by this dragon because he "frightened him" as Hagrid had said. "No, really he didn't mean it! Charlie had asked me to feed him because I was the only person he would listen to. Unfortunately while I was feeding him the idiot of Gilderoy Lockart, who was visiting my school, came shouting _don't worry little girl, I'll save you! _Of course, Norbert got scared and tried to protect himself by shooting fire, but unfortunately my arm was in front of him and my robes got on fired. I managed to extinguish the fire and just when I wanted to run to the hospital wing, that dung-head, stopped me and before I could say anything he put a spell on my arm, and guess what happened next?"

"He left with no bones in your arm." answered Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Monica surprised.

"He did the same thing to me in my second year when I broke my arm during a Quiditch match." Monica looked perplexed.

"God, he's a bigger idiot than I thought he was! You'd think that one would learn his lesson after leaving one person with no bones, but no, Mr. Wonderful, had to do it again. Anyway, because of his stupid spell my wound didn't heal properly but, the school nurse taught me how to do a glamour charm and hide the burn. But, you know what the best part is?" Monica had an evil smile plastered on his face. "When he came to visit me in the hospital wing with a big bunch of flowers and a singed photo of him, the school nurse charmed a broomstick that started hitting him on the head. He ran away from the room only to be assaulted by allsorts of flying objects that some of my classmates had charmed. The professors just looked and didn't even move one finger to stop the mayhem. After all this, the ones who were responsible for the flying objects got as punishment to organize a small party in honor of getting rid of that git."

By now everyone was laughing. Even Hermione that had had a crush on Lockart in their second year couldn't stop herself from laughing. After a couple of minutes they finally managed to stop themselves.

"Monica, does this mean that you are older then us? Because he must have done that to you the year before he became teacher at our school." Asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm older then you. I finished school this year."

"And what did you want to do?"

"Well, I was accepted for the auror training and I also wanted to study architecture just as my parents, but Voldemort messed everything up like always and now I'm here and I haven't thought about what I'm going to do after this war ends." Monica finished this with a big yawn. "Sorry about this, I'm just tired."

"Yes, indeed it's late. We should all go to bed." Said Ginny and with this they all left the room.

Once again Monica laid down in bed and turned off the light when someone knocked on her window. Monica covered her mouth with the pillow and yelled "URGHHH!" She opened the window with the help of a spell and her owl entered the room. _If someone else comes here, I swear to God, I'll hex him or her!_ Monica told herself mentally but fortunately she didn't have to that. She felt asleep in a very short time.


	7. Yeah right, you were chopping onions

First of all I want to say that I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I was busy because my boyfriend, who now is a student in another town, came home this week end and I wanted to spend some time with him, and also my sister and my niece are here. Those who have some experience with kids probably know how difficult it is to make a 5 year old child understand that you have work to do.

**Deb-lil:** Thanks again for reviewing my story and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. My boyfriend has no idea about this story and I plan to keep it this way.(:P) I might write in future a story in which he'll be one of the characters but, I'm not sure. Right now I only thought about the beginning and I don't know what to do next and I also don't know how much spare time I'll have in future, so for now I'm going to stick only to this story. I know that Monica and Charlie made up kind of quick but I used my case: I've never been able to be mad at someone for more then a day, and that usually happened because during that time I didn't get to see that person.

**BohemianMalfoy:** I'm glad you liked it and it was my pleasure.

**Bagee: **I'm happy you liked it and as you can see I'm trying to follow your advices, so whenever you have one just tell me.

7. Yeah right, you were chopping onions

Monica woke up suddenly. She was covered in cold sweat and trebling like mad. She took deep breath trying to calm down. She had dreamed again of that dreadful night. She dreamed it every night. Monica closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. _I will not cry, I will not cry… this was he's wish…_ but it was too late. Tears were falling down her round cheeks.

"I hate you!" Monica whispered to herself. "You promised me! You said we'll always be together. You said you'll never leave me." And she started crying even harder. She felt like her heart had been torn apart. She did not know how she'll make it. During day she managed to keep her mind occupied with other things, but during nights she remembered. She remembered both good times and bad times. She just wished to die or maybe be cast into oblivion. Who knows, maybe a Dementor would have pity on her and give her a kiss. _But then they would have died for nothing. They died so you could live. And what about your parents, isn't it enough that they lost the boy they considered their own son? Do they have to lose a daughter too? _ An annoying voice kept reminding her.

"I did not want it!" Monica shouted a bit louder then she was supposed too. She kept her breath for a dozen of seconds praying that no one had heard her. Her prayers were answered for no one had come. She hated herself. They died for her and she didn't even have the strength to watch their funeral. The moment the priest had started reading the funeral ceremony she ran away from the church. She was a coward, that's what she was. She didn't even have courage to look into the eyes of the family members of the persons who died for her. She felt guilty. They died for a war that wasn't theirs. She missed Andrea who was the one who had stopped her from doing something stupid. No wonder they used to call each other _sis_. They had grown together. They used to confide in each other. There were things that Andrea had found out before anybody else. Maybe their friendship was so strong because they were not the same. They were different in so many ways: Monica was a witch and Andrea wasn't, they didn't like the same music, they had different tastes when it came to boys, Monica listened to her parents while Andrea was more of a rebel and so many other things. She had so many things to thanks Andrea for. It was her that presented Radu to her. They had been classmates during Junior High.

Monica turned on the light and got off her bed. She went to one of her nutcases and took out of it some photo albums and a big notebook. She sat back on her bed and started looking in them. They were full with both muggle and wizard photos. The people in them were smiling. Monica smiled sadly at them, tears still falling down her cheeks. She missed being little. All she had to worry was that she took a 9 instead of a 10 at a test paper. She remembered how she cried at the end of her first class because she thought she wouldn't get a prize.

She took the last album with was pitch black with a beautiful white tree on it, and just looked at its cover without opening it. She felt the anger growing in her, taking control over her, but she didn't even try to calm down. It was all she had left. This was what gave her power, this and the though of her revenge. _They'll pay for it! I'll make that sure. I'll make them suffer like they made so many other innocent people do. Death is too easy for them, no, I'll find something better for them. _Her hands were shaking as she opened the album. It contained pictures of people that she knew and had died. Not all of them had died because of Voldemort, but most of them had. She threw away the album into the wall next to the door just when someone opened the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up suddenly. He had a very strange dream about Dumbledore, Snape and Monica. It started with the moment in which Snape killed Dumbledore and the image blurred and Monica showed up telling him that in a way it was her fault that Dumbledore had died because she didn't try hard enough to convince her grandfather to tell him about the Horcruxes.

Harry thought about the dream and right then he realized that he had never asked Monica why her grandfather didn't want to tell Dumbledore about the Horcruxes. He made a mental note to ask her that in the morning and tried to go back to sleep, but no luck. The question was now stuck on his brain and on top of everything Ron was snoring loudly. He tried to cover his ears with the pillow but it was all in vain. Ron's snores were loud enough to wake up the dead. After a while he gave up and decided to go into the living room. That way he could read from his Quiditch book and hopefully he would fall asleep on the couch. It wasn't such a bad plan. He managed to find his book blindly and opened the bedroom door when a sleepy voice asked:

"Where are you going?"

Harry jumped up because he was taken by surprise. "I'm going to the bathroom." He lied.

"Oh, OK." And snores could be heard once again.

Harry closed the door carefully trying not to do too much noise. As he climbed down the stairs he passed in front of Monica's room and sow light creeping from under the door. He stopped to listen to what was going on and heard her crying. He stood there for a while trying to decide if he should go in or not. In the end his curiosity won and he opened the door. Just then something big came flying towards him and hit the wall next to the door.

"Oh my God! Did I hurt you?" Asked Monica quickly.

"Eh… no." answered Harry still in shock.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were going to enter the room. By the way, why are you up at such a late hour?"

"Oh, that… Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to go into the living room and read a bit, and then I passed in front of your room and heard you crying." Answered Harry after regaining himself.

"I wasn't crying!" answered Monica again trying to wipe her tears.

"Yeah right, you were chopping onions." Harry's mouth spoke before he realized what he was saying. Monica flushed and turned her face towards the window:

"You're right, I was crying. You can come in if you want."

Harry closed the door behind him and bent down to get the album that almost hit him.

"D'Artganan, nici sa nu te gandesti sa-l speri!"

"Eh, what?" asked Harry bewildered.

"I told D'Artagnan not to even think about scaring you."

"Oh, your owl is kind of obsessed about this thing, isn't it?

"You mean he's a psycho. You're right I've been trying to make him lose this bad habit since I got him, but no luck."

Harry smiled but his smile faded quickly when he saw one of the pictures in the album.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Strange title isn't it? I had no other idea. I also realize that this is not the most perfect cliff hanger but if I continued writing, it would have been a really, really big chapter (maybe not that big, but you get the idea.) Anyway, hope you like it. Bye!


	8. You knew Sirius?

8.You knew Sirius?

Harry looked closer at the picture to see if he saw well. The picture showed Monica with a big black dog and next to it was a picture of Monica with another girl about her age, a boy that he presumed it was Radu because they were holding hands, Remus and… Sirius. During this time Monica was watching Harry with a concerned face.

"You… you…" Harry mouth was dry and he found it difficult to speak" knew Sirius?" he managed to say in the end.

Monica slowly closed her eyes for a second and then she opened them and looked at her hands. She started playing with her hands, thing that she used to do when she was nervous.

"Yes." Her voice was no more then a whisper.

"But how?"

"Yes, well…eh…you remember that night when Voldemort came back and Mr. Dumbledore told Sirius to go and meet Remus?" Harry nodded as a response.

"Well, at that time Remus was still at my school and when Sirius came he needed a place to hide. He couldn't stay with Remus because his place had already been checked a few times in order to see if was hiding Sirius. Grandpa asked Madalina's parents if they could hide him but they refused because they had guests and so he asked my parents. At first my parents didn't agree but after a talk they reluctantly accepted. He stayed with us for a week and my parents started to like him." She had said all this without looking at Harry.

"But, why didn't Sirius tell me about this?" Asked Harry angrily. He had been lied again.

"Yes… eh…you see… eh…" It was more then clear that Monica was feeling awkward. She couldn't find her words. She took a deep breath and then continued a little more determined." My grandfather asked him not to tell anyone about where he had been. He was afraid that the wrong persons might found out about it. For example, Snape. He knew that Snape was a double agent and even if Mr. Dumbledore trusted him, my grandfather never did. He found the fact that he was very good at Occlumency most disturbing."

"Sirius hated Snape and he wouldn't have told him about this and all the other persons in the order are trustworthy!" Harry started losing control.

"Yes, I know that, but…he was afraid that, who knows, maybe someone would have heard about this and, my family and I would have gotten ourselves in big shit. Hiding an escaped convict isn't something to joke about."

To his annoyance, Harry realized that she was right. If, for instance, someone would have overheard him and his friends talking about Sirius and Monica, her family would have been in big troubles. Still, he wanted to shout at her. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and remembered his dream:

"Why didn't your grandfather tell Mr. Dumbledore about the Horcruxes?" His voice was a bit hysterical as he stared to get even angrier. At this Monica would usually yell back at him but she knew that it was his right to know the truth but still, she couldn't overlook the note of blame in his voice. She tried to talk calm to him but her voice was shaking and also was a bit high pitched then it would have been normal.

"He was afraid that this would have been the end of their friendship. I mean, imagine. How on Earth was he supposed to just go to Mr. Dumbledore and say _Hey, I hope you won't be mad at me but I forgot to tell you some very important information: Voldemort has made some Horcruxes and Monica is actually my granddaughter and Voldemort's daughter._ How do you think that would have sounded?"

"But still, he had to tell him. This was very important. Besides he didn't have to say that you're his grand-daughter, I mean, it wasn't like he knew you."

"Actually he knew me and Madalina. He already suspected something."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Mr. Dumbledore used to come every summer and visit my grandfather at school. Madalina and I, together with so many other students used to go to school during summer because we needed to borrow books for homework. Madalina and I also took advantage of this and practice magic. One day, before our second year, we were practicing a stunning spell in an empty classroom, when grandfather and Mr. Dumbledore came across us. They said that they had heard us bickering and that they were curious what we were doing. We explained them what we were trying to do and both of them were impressed. They asked us to show them what we could do. The only think we managed to produce were some red sparkles. Mr. Dumbledore showed us how to make the spell and in the end we managed to do it right. After that, every time he came to visit my grandfather, he used to show us a spell or two. Also he became more and more interested about me and my family, because he found strange that I looked so much like Ancalime only that my eyes were different."

Harry still didn't want to give up so he opened his mouth to protest once more but was cut off by Monica. Her voice showed that she was irritated about the whole discussion.

"Harry listen to me, and listen careful. You're blaming my grandfather because he didn't tell Mr. Dumbledore about the Horcruxes, but on the other hand, neither did Mr. Dumbledore tell my grandfather about this. As for Sirius, you must understand that I have a family to think about. If people would have found out that we had hid him, we all would have gone to prison. It wouldn't have been a problem if only I was suspected because then I would have ran away with grandpa. Now, do you understand why we did what we did?"

Harry had to admit being defeated, but still he wouldn't say that he was sorry. Instead he looked at the other pictures.

"Who are all this people?"

"Most of them are people I knew and that have died." Monica's voice softened.

Harry's eyes felt upon the photo of a young couple. They were the most beautiful couple he had ever seen.

"Who are this people?"

"They used to be teachers at my school before Remus came."

"Did Voldemort kill them?"

"No. She died at birth and so did their child. As for him, I have no idea were he is. He just disappeared." Monica's voice was very sad.

Harry closed the album and decided to change the subject but had no idea what to talk about. He looked outside the window and saw that the sun was rising.

"Would you like to see the sunrise?" he asked.

"I'd love too." Answered Monica with a smile.

"I'll just go and take my cloak. It's quite chilly outside."

"You can have one of mines. I'm sure it's big enough for you." She went to her nutcase and took 2 cloaks and a pair of jeans. She gave Harry one of the cloaks and put the jeans over her shorts. They both went into the garden careful not to make noise and wake somebody.

"I love sunrises and sunsets. I think they're one of the most beautiful things in the world, don't you?" Monica said, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"I agree with you."

"Why are you up so early?"

Both Monica and Harry turned towards the voice. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Apparently none of us could sleep and we came across each other in the garden." Lied Harry.

"Well, I'll leave you to watch the sunrise. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if you need anything."

"Do you need help? I'm quite good when it comes to cooking. Until now, no one died because of it and also no one complained about it. Although that might be because I always told them before they ate about what new hexes I learned and probably they were afraid I would try one on them." Said Monica smiling. Both Harry and Mrs. Weasley started laughing.

"I would really appreciate your help." With this they entered the house and started cooking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, I know; these last 2 chapters totally suck. My inspiration left me but I promise that the story will get better. There will be a few chapters about discussions and things like that but after them the there will be more action.


	9. Will you finish!

**Spacks: **Thanks very much for reviewing my story and I'm glad you liked it.

**Deb-lil: **Hi again! Thanks for another wonderful review. I really hope you'll like this chapter too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

9.Will you finish!"

Just after Mrs.Weasley, Harry and Monica finished cooking, Hermione showed up in the kitchen with a concern look on her face.

"Has anyone seen Crookshanks? He's been missing since last morning."

"No dear, I haven't seen him. But I'm sure he'll show up soon." Said Mrs. Weasley with a motherly voice.

"Who's Crookshanks?" asked Monica.

"He's my cat."

"Oh!" exclaimed Monica with a that-says-all look on her face. "Don't worry; he'll be back in a day or two. He's probably on a date." Continued Monica putting an accent on the word _date_. Hermione chuckled.

"I suppose your right."

"I'll go in my room. I need to comb this hair of mine. I look like I've stuck my fingers into a plug." Said Monica

"What?" Asked Mrs. Wealsley because she didn't know what a plug was.

"It's a muggle thing." Answered Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked content about the explanation because she didn't insist on the subject.

Monica left the kitchen and went into her room. There she combed her hair and changed her clothes because she due to the fact that she couldn't use her right hand properly, she had managed to put some egg on her clothes while making the omelets. She took a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with an orange picture of a child in his knees looking at some flying swans. Also on the T-shirt were two words written in white: Nightwish and Wishmaster. After she had struggled for a while to catch her hair in a ponytail someone knocked on her door.

"Enter!" she called.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning grandpa." The old man looked better than he did the other day.

"Did you sleep well?"

"More or less, I woke up at sunrise."

"Why?" asked Mr. Roamendacil without masking his concern.

"Four words: D'Artagnan and sunrise."

"Why didn't you leave the window open so he could go in and out whenever he felt like?"

"Well, I did, but it got cold so I had to shut it. And I forgot to pull the drapery back and when the sun rose I woke up because of the light." She didn't think her grandfather bought the lie because he was very good at Legimency and until now she had never managed to learn Occlumency properly, but she didn't want to say the truth because she knew he would blame himself for her not sleeping.

"I see you're ready. Let's go and eat. I'm starving and the smell I felt while coming here was great." Said the old man smiling.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm also really hungry."

"I think you'd want to hide that." Said Romandacil pointing with his index finger at Monica's burn.

"Oh, right. I forgot." And with this she ran her hand over her arm and murmured something and the spot was gone. When they arrived in the kitchen everyone else was already there.

"Good morning." Said all at the same time.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mr. Romendacil while he was sitting down and she was putting tones of food in his plate.

"Like a baby. Thank you."

Monica was next to Charley talking with him and she didn't pay attention at the quantity of food that Mrs. Weasley was putting in her plate. Monica finally took her seat and looked around for a plate.

"Is there anything wrong, Monica?"

"No, I was just looking for a plate."

"Why? The one in front of you is yours."

Monica looked at the plate and her face fell and murmured under her breath. "Cred ca glumesti!"( You must be joking!). Charley noticed that and started laughing and he was soon followed by Mr. Romendacil. Everybody was staring at them not understanding why they were laughing.

"Enjoy your meal!" Said Mr. Romendacil trying to sound serious but he started laughing once again. Monica gave him a murderous look.

"What's so funny!" asked Ron exasperated.

"That!" said Charley pointing at her plate. He was still laughing. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for? You don't have to hit me under the table! Ouch! All right, all right, I'll stop." He tried to look serious but he started laughing again because Romendacil was still laughing. The next moment, both men had toast with butter on their faces. They stopped for a second and looked at each other and then started laughing again. They were soon followed by everyone else except Monica. She rolled her eyes and shouted over the laughing.

"Will you finish!"

"OK!" Said Mr. Romendacil with an angelic face although he was still giggling. Charley was still laughing like mad and so that old man had to hit him between the ribs in order to get his attention. They both stared at Monica with puppy like eyes and now she started laughing.

"If we were living during the Dark Age, you would have been the best jesters in the world." Said Monica to the two men.

"We're glad we made you laugh, young lady." Answered Charley with a voice full of importance which made Monica laugh even more. It was the first time she actually laughed after that night. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time she had seen her grandfather laugh with all his heart in weeks. _Maybe he hasn't changed that much. I'm glad I've come here. Maybe he'll start felling better._ The hope that maybe things were not that bad sprang up in her heart.

"Can you tell us why you are laughing?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"You put to much food in Monica's plate." Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered at the girl's plate.

"But that's not much. You really need to eat more. You eat very little."

"If she eats all that she won't be able to pass through the door! Exclaimed Charley. Monica glared at him.

"Thanks for putting things so nicely." Her voice was full of sarcasm. She turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "The problem is that I really can't eat so much, and especially fried things in the morning. I always get a stomach ache. I also can't eat so much because I gain wait very easy. My doctor already complained a few times about this, and he is right."

"But you're not fat!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know I'm not fat, but I'm not slim either. Please don't be mad at me, but I really can't eat so much."

"Oh well, you probably know better. Eat as much as you want."

Monica took 2 pieces of toast and started eating them. Mrs. Weasley wanted to complain about it, but her son's glare made her swallow her words.

They talked the entire breakfast. When they finished Mr. Romendacil announced that he and Monica will leave that day as soon as possible.

"You can't leave so soon. You just came!"

"I'm sorry Molly but, we need to solve some problems as soon as possible." Answered Mr. Romendacil politly.

"Then promise you will come tonight for dinner."

"We'd be honored. Is eight a good time to come?"

"Perfect!" said Mrs. Weasley happy.

Both Monica and her grandfather went and got their things. They saluted everyone and disaparated with two loud pops.


	10. Oh my, she’s Morwen!

I know it took me a long time to update this but, as you will see, this is a very loooong chapter. Initially I wanted to include more things in it but I gave up and decided to split it up. I think it is time to explain you as well as I can how to pronounce Radu and Madalina. So, the "a" from Radu is pronounced just like the "a" from apple and "u" is pronounced like "oo". The first two "a" from Madalina is pronounced like "e" from spider and the last "a" like the one from apple. I hope you understood what I said. Anyway, let's go to the reviews.

**BAGGE:** It was my pleasure reading your stories. I hope you'll like this chapter too. You're right, Monica should be careful for Ginny not to find out that she and Harry had been al alone in one room and that they even went outside to watch the sunrise even if they did it just as friends. She would probably hex Monica for that.

**Deb-lil: ** I'm glad you liked what I wrote. About the nutcases: I won't tell to shout up. Indeed I'm right about the word because this is the one used in British English. I try as much as possible to use the British words because I once had a funny accident. I was supposed to write for my English class a letter in which I thanked my aunt for the presents she had sent me, and I wrote pants instead of trousers. The professor looked confused at me for a second and she asked me if I meant trousers because in British English pants mean underwear.

Damn, stupid windows! Now that I want to post the story it tells me that there is an ip conflict and the internet isn't working. ARRRGH!

10. Oh my, she's Morwen!

Monica and her grandfather aparated in front of a wood. Near the wood passed a road which, thankfully, right now was deserted. Romendacil sighted:

"This definitely wasn't here before. Oh well, this way."

"Locomotor nutcases." Monica ordered and her nutcases started to float. They walked in to the wood for about five minutes when they suddenly stopped.

"Panta i' ando, Tel' tura naa sinome!" Romendacil ordered to an invisible force. After this they walked another 10 meters and arrived in a place with no trees. The place was huge and as much as Monica could see, it seemed to be round. It was clear that there had once been a beautiful garden but now, it was full of weeds. The once, perfectly cut roses had grown in all directions and some of them were dead.

In the middle of the place was the most beautiful building Monica had ever seen (and she had seen many of them, because, after all, she was the daughter of two architects). It was made of the whitest stone she had ever seen. It was even bigger than she though it would be. It was about 250 meters long. Right in the middle of it was a large wooden double door of an essence she did not know for it was also a bright white. The door had the shape of a broken arch. The numerous windows were also large and made from the same wood essence and had the shape of a broken arch. The manor (although in Monica's opinion was more like a castle) had 2 floors plus, as Monica suspected due to the number of windows that were on the roof which by the way was also white, an attic. A part of the house front was covered by ivy which had grown uncontrolled, and this made the building look even brighter but also made it look sad.

Monica looked at her grandfather. For a moment he didn't observe his grand-daughter starring at him and he's face was very sad, but when seeing her gaze he immediately smiled:

"So, what do you think?"

Monica looked once again at the manor and answered: "I'm glad I'm not a muggle!"

"Why!" asked her grandfather in bewilderment.

"Imagine how it would be to do the cleaning. Just when you think you finished, you discover that the first rooms you cleaned are already full of dust. Also imagine if you would lose you're keys or anything else as a matter of fact. It would take you an eternity to find them. "

Romendacil chuckled: "You have a point. I never thought about this. Anyway I propose to take a walk around the house so you can see it better."

"OK." And they took a walk around the house. In the back of the house there was another garden. In it she noticed a large green house, but all its windows were broken, a large wooden pavilion that also was in poor conditions and near the wood was a stable which seemed to be in a better condition.

"Come, I want to show you something. " Romendacil said taking his grand-daughter hand and leading her to an old silver birch. Under the cool shadow of the tree there were two white funeral stones. Monica read the inscriptions on the first one. "Keanu Silverwhite 28 December 1950- 15 January 1978. The best son-in-law a father could wish for. We will never forget you." She felt her heart stop. She gazed at the funeral stone for a few moments before reading the inscription on the second stone." Ancalime Silverwhite 7 August 1952- 27 September 1979. The best daughter a father could wish for." Under this was writing in a different alphabet and language. Monica read it loud: " Ile gurthar rauva ed' Tel' er Tel' Mori Heru onte. You shall be revenged by the one the Dark Lord created." Monica translated looking at her grandfather for a confirmation of her translation.

"I see you're getting better and better at elfish. You translated it very well." The old man looked again at the grave stones. Monica was feeling strange. She knew that she was supposed to be sad at seeing her mother's grave but she found it difficult because she hadn't met her and she didn't know to much about her because her grandfather avoided the subject and she hadn't insisted on it, hoping that one day he will tell her stories about Ancalime. She read the writings a few times in silence when suddenly she realized something. Her mouth spoke without her:

"When did they get together?" Monica realized she had opened a delicate topic and flushed badly.

The old man looked at her for a few moments. He was pondering whether he should answer her question or not. _She deserves to know. She needs to know more things about her mother._

"They met when your mother was 15 and he was 17. They were both in Gryffindor and he was a year ahead of her. Also he was an orphan. They married two years after your mother finished school."

Monica was looking at him attentively like she was trying to absorb all his words. She felt a bit disappointed at the quantity of information she had received but she was surprised her grandfather answered her question at all.

"Just like Radu and I, and like Radu's grandparents! We all met at the same age, and if I would have been at a muggle school, Radu would have been a year ahead of me."

"Yes I know that. Let's go now. I want to see if the electricity and the water still work although I doubt it"

"We have electricity and running water?"

"Yes. My father was muggle obsessed and when he first heard about electricity and running water he decided that we should have them to. We have a small power generator in the wood but I doubt it's still working after all this time." And with this they went to the front doors. There, Monica noticed that on each door there was engraved a beautiful tree. Monica knew that the tree was the family emblem. They entered the house.

There was a huge hallway and in the middle of it there was a big wooden staircase that split in two in the middle of the way to the first floor. The floor was made also from wood that was dark brown although it was a bit reddish and covered with a thick layer of dust. The walls were covered whit 5 feet high panellings (?) made from the same wood and had as model, squares. The walls were white and the place was full of spider webs. Both on the left and on right there was a wooden door.

"The door one the right takes you to the kitchen, dinning room, living room and 3 bathrooms, as for the one at you left, it takes you to the weapons and training room, two libraries: one with muggle books and one with wizard books, a room dedicated to preparing potions and two bathrooms. If you'll go up the stairs you will find many dormitories, a painting studio, a relaxation room were you will find some dart games, a billiard table and other things like that and in the attic you will find an astronomy room equipped with everything you need.

"There's a weapons room! Asked Monica surprised.

Romendacil smiled when seeing her eyes twinkle with happiness. "Yap! Come I'll show it to you." Monica followed her grandfather through the door on the left, leaving the nutcases in the middle of the hallway. They didn't have to walk too much because the room they were looking for was the first one. When they entered the room, Monica gasped of disbelief. The walls were full of beautiful swords and shields. On the far wall was a big black flag with a white tree on it. Also next to the walls there were armors, but what really caught her attention were some chain mails that seemed to be made from silver. She went to one of them and touched it.

"Is this mitril?" Monica asked. Her voice was shacking with enthusiasm.

"Yes." Answered Romendacil with a big smile across his face. "And all this is yours as much as it is mine. If there is anything you want just take it." He added opening his arms

"No, I couldn't." Monica answered quietly.

"Why?"

Monica flushed and looked at the floor which apparently was much more interesting. "You know very well that I can't take something without asking first, I just can't. It has something to do with the way my parents raised me."

"And I fine job they did! They are wonderful people and I'm glad I've sent you to them. What about you? Are you glad I've left you with them?"

"Are you kidding! Of course I'm glad that they're my parents! I mean, yes we had our differences like in any normal parent-child relation, but still they're the greatest parents ever. How many fathers would tell their daughters when they are still 14 that they can't wait for them to get a boyfriend, or how many fathers would ask their daughter, jumping up and down with excitement, about her first date. Everyone who met my parents said, and I'm quoting: _they're cool._ Andrea always envied me for this." Monica said this very quickly.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to be sure I hadn't made a mistake by sending you to live with them."

"Trust me, you haven't." Monica hugged her grandfather and got on her tiptoes in order to kiss him on the cheek.

"Wow… Slow down with the hug or you'll break my ribs."

"Sorry." Answered Monica sheepishly.

"Anyway, I have something for you. Close you eyes and open your hand."

"Why?" Monica asked curious.

"I said close your eyes."

Monica closed her eyes but then slowly open her right eye trying to see what was going on. Her grandfather saw her.

"No peeking!" Monica quickly closed her eye. She heard her grandfather searching for something in his pockets and then felt something cold in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw a gold key. She looked confused at her grandfather. He smiled gently at her:

"I decided that it was time you received full access to the family vault. Although I told you many times that if there was something you needed or just wanted, to come and tell me, but you never did. I always had to go around asking your parents and Radu."

Monica flushed badly and didn't say a word.

"Oh well, we'd better get going. We have a lot of things to do." Said the old man breaking the awkward silence. He went to the door and pushed on a switch but nothing happened. "Just like I thought. This means the water isn't working as well, because the water pomp worked with electricity. I'd better go and see what happened with the generator. Meanwhile you should go around the house and see it, and maybe you could do something about all this dust."

"I want to come with you!"

"No, you stay here. Don't worry I'll be fine." said the man smiling. Monica knew there was no point in arguing with the old man. They both went in the hallway where Romendacil called for his toolbox leaving Monica alone in the big house.

Monica spent a few seconds deciding where to go first. Finally she went to the right door. Again there was a long corridor with doors on the left. She entered to first room which she discovered to be the living room. Just when she entered she heard someone ask:

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

Monica jumped in surprise. She looked around the room and saw that the walls were filled with moving paintings of men and women. They all had questioning looks. Just when she was about to answer a woman yelled:

"Oh my, she's Morwen!" At this statement all the persons in the paintings started murmuring things between themselves. A couple of them disappeared but came quickly with more persons. They were all crowded in the existing paintings. Finally they all looked at Monica and studied her from head to toes. The girl didn't say anything. She still was in shock.

"Yes, indeed it's Morwen." Said one of the men.

"She looks so much like her mother." Said a woman while blowing her nose. This made everyone nod their heads and murmur some more. Monica finally managed to speak.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. My name is Monica not Morwen."

Everybody looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you Ancalime's and Keanu's Silverwhite daughter?"

"Yes, I am but…" She never finished her proposition because she was caught off by another lady.

"Then you're Morwen. That's the name your grandfather gave you when you were born." Monica looked surprised at the lady. She never knew she had an elfish name.

"By the way, where is Argeleb?" spoke another man.

"Eh… he's repairing the power generator."

"Wonderfull! Are you here to stay?" asked another painting.

"Yes. Soon they'll be other people joining us."

"Oh, I can't believe it! They'll be living people in this house." Everybody was happy about it.

"Can we ask you something?"

"Eh… yeah." Answered Monica.

"Could you do something about all this dust and spider webs?" asked a lady.

"Of course. Scourgify!" Monica yelled pointing at the floor and all the dust disappeared living a beautiful pearl with carpet. Monica continued casting the spell towards the 3 very big pearl white sofas, the fireplace the tea table and walls. After ten minutes everything was shining. All the painting's occupants were pleased by her work and thanked her.

"There would be something I'd like to know." Said Monica shyly.

"What?" asked a man with long white hair dressed in a crimson cloak.

"What does Morwen mean?

"Hasn't Argeleb told you?" asked a beautiful young lady with long golden hair dressed in a pale pink dress.

"No, he hasn't even told me that my name is Morwen." Monica admitted.

"Then you should ask him." Answered the same lady.

"Fine, I will!" Monica answered a bit harsh. She was pissed off because she they didn't answer her question. She stormed out of the room muttering under her breath:

"Stupid paintings. All they know is gossip, asking you questions and sticking their noses in other people business. Never when you need help will they give it to you, never." Monica had had some bad experiences because of paintings. Because of some of them both she and Madalina got themselves into detention because of their night walks.

She opened the next door which proved to be the dinning room. It was a very big room. There was a pearl white carpet on the floor. In the middle of the room there was a long table and chairs. Monica counted 30 seats. On the left wall there was another fireplace. On the table there where, what it seemed to be the remains of a lonely dinner. The plate and the piece of bread where covered by a thick layer of black mould. It smelled horrible. With a look of disgust, the girl made the mould disappear. Now she was studying two beautiful silver candlesticks that were lying on the mantelpiece. They both had a small tree engraved on the bottom. She turned and looked at the whole room. She liked it: it was simple yet elegant. With a few swishes of her wand the room was clean. After a little struggle she managed to open a window to allow fresh air to come inside.

She exited the room and entered the next one. This time it was the kitchen. It was huge. There were 5 blaugases and a really long working table. On one side there was a huge cupboard filled with all kinds of pots and plates. Monica observed that there were 3 more doors in that room. Two of them were on the wall with the cupboard and the other one was near a window. She opened one of the doors near the cupboard. When she opened the door a horrible smell of mould and decomposed food hit her. She immediately closed the door and decided that she didn't want to know what was behind the other door. Instead, she tried to open the door next to the windows but she didn't manage to do it. Monica forced herself to remember seeing that door from outside, but her memory failed her. "I probably didn't pay attention." Monica concluded. She left the kitchen without cleaning it. She past near two other doors which she deduced to be the bathrooms. At the end of the corridor she found a staircase. She climbed up and found herself at the end of another corridor at first floor.

To her exasperation the walls on her left where covered with paintings which once again started to murmur at her sight.

"Oh, just great. More paintings to annoy me." Spoke Monica under her breath.

"Did you say something young mistress?" asked one of the paintings.

"No, I said nothing." Answered Monica annoyed. She walked a few steps until she got at the first door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Alohomora." Said the girl but the door remained closed.

"What is here?" she asked the paintings which didn't answer her. They started once again murmuring things between themselves.

"You know, it's not nice to talk between yourselves when there's another person in front of you." Monica's temper started to rise. The paintings shut up but still they didn't answer her question. Monica made to leave to the next door but something told her that she must open that door. She tried to force it a couple of times but it didn't work. In the end she decided to try the muggle way. She took two clips from her hair and with the help of some magic she managed to open the door.

It was a bedroom. It seemed to have belonged to a girl or better said a woman. In the middle of the room there was a beautiful four-poster. But what actually caught Monica's attention was the impressive collection of dolls that had their faces, arms and legs made from china. They were beautiful and there weren't two of them alike. There was also a mirror with a table and a chair in front of it. The table was filled with what seemed to be old make-up sets and creams. She moved to a beautiful wardrobe made from mahogany. She opened the doors and found an impressive collection of long dresses. They were all beautiful. She inspected them for 5 minutes when she finally decided to move along. Just like in all the other rooms she had visited, there was a fireplace.

Monica went to the large window and looked at the garden. She had a beautiful view towards the part of the wood from where Romendacil and she had come. She turned around to leave but stopped dead. Next to the bed there was a baby crib. Monica went slowly to it and touched it. She now knew to whom that room belonged. With shaking hands she pulled aside the curtains and looked at the bed. The sheet had a large dark spot that looked very much like… blood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally!" Romendacil said glad that he had finished repairing both the generator and the water pomp. He was covered in dust, sweat, spider webs and diesel oil. He slowly started walking towards the house.

"We'll need to go in town to do some shopping." Thought the old man. "We need to buy some diesel oil, food, detergent and other cleaning products." His stomach made a strange sound. "And I think we should also eat something." Caught in his own thoughts he didn't realize when he arrived to the house.

He entered the hallway putting down the tool box and shouting after her grand-daugther.

"Monica!" no one answered. "Monica!" still no one answered. "Oh well, I'd better go and find her." Told the man to himself. He decided to follow the footsteps left in the dust. He opened the living room door.

"Argeleb, how nice to see you!" shouted a man from a painting.

"It's nice to see you all." Answered Romandacil with a smile across his face.

"Where have you been all this time? We thought you would never return."

"I've been here and there. Judging by how clean this room is, I assume that my grand-daughter passed here."

"You mean Morwen. Yes she's been here. She looks very much like her mother, although I don't really know to who she resembles at her temperament."

"What do you mean?" the old man asked looking concerned.

"Yes, well she asked us what Morwen means and when we told her to ask you she went crazy and stormed out of the room."

"You told her that her name is Morwen!" the man was totally panicked.

"Yes, we didn't know that she had no idea about this." Answered the same man in his defense. Everybody nodded their heads in approval.

"Where is she?" asked the old man with a croaked voice. All the paintings decided not to answer the question and not to look at the man.

"Damn it, where is she!" shouted the man. This made all the paintings jump in surprise.

"She's… eh…in the ...eh mistress bedroom." Squeaked a woman. The man face faded away.

"But, but… the room was closed." Said the man who now was scared.

"Yes, but she managed somehow to open it." The man hadn't paid attention to the last statement. He started walking towards the bedroom where Monica was. His heart was beating really fast. _She probably hates me now. God, why did she have to find it out like this? It looks like it's time for me to answer all of her questions._

Romendacil arrived at his destination. The door was opened but he couldn't hear any sound from it. He entered the room. Suddenly he heard a sniff. He got round the bed and found Monica sitting on the bed holding the dirty sheet in her hands. Her face was blank and she didn't make any sign of noticing her grandfather. The man sat next to her and waited for her to yell at him, but that didn't happened. They stayed like that for 5 minutes. This hurt the old man more than if she would have yelled at him. In the end Monica spoke. Her voice was calm although it was a bit trembling.

"What does Morwen mean?" The old man hesitated answering the question. _ No more lies and secrets or you'll lose her, _a voice in his head spoke.

"It means Daughter of Darkness." Answered the old man sadly.

"Daughter of Darkness." Repeated the girl slowly.

"I wasn't thinking straight when I gave you that name. I had just lost my daughter and I hated you because I thought you were responsible. That's another reason why I left you with Michaela and Adrian. I was afraid that because of my anger I would have transformed you in the female version of Voldemeort. If you hate me and you don't want to see me again I'll understand it. Just say if you want me to leave and I will."

"No, I don't want you to leave and I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed that you never want to talk to me about mum. Every time I ask you something about her you just change the subject. You keep secrets from me because you want to protect me but you only make things worst. I'm tired of finding things out by accident. It only hurts more because I know I was lied again. Please, no more secrets." Monica was looking in the old man's eyes. Tears were now falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered the old man hugging Monica. They stayed like this for a while, both crying silently. In the end Monica broke off her grandpa hug and wiped out her tears. She smiled sadly: "You know, you didn't choose the right name for me. It should have been Death Child or something like that."

The old man smiled back at her." Well I did think about calling you like that but Morwen sounded better then Sellgwanth."

"It's nice to know that you though about the way it sounded. You know, you should call me Morwen from time to time." Monica smile looked a bit happier.

The man's heart missed a beat._ She doesn't hate me!_


	11. Explain yourselves!

Hi again! As you can see I'm back with another chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to my cat, Suzy, which died this Saturday (I'm not kidding) and to BAGGE who made me smile Friday when I received her review. When I got your message I was very sad.

**BAGGE:** I'm really glad you liked that chapter. I hope you'll like this one too. Oh, and I don't mind your tips. You're right with the numbers. The thing goes for Romanian too, but sometimes I'm too lazy to write the word. Also about the name: I found it in an Elfish dictionary while I was looking for the word "dark" for the elfish phrases that appeared in the last chapter. I can't remember if Morwen appeared in Silmarillion because as you can remember that book has like hundreds of names and I don't have the book to check it out ( I lent it to a friend)

**Deb-lil:** Thanks for your review. As you can see, your wish has been granted. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Another thing, if you're looking for some awesome stories, check Charlotte1. Her "Generation" stories are great, although only one is finished. My advice is that before reading a chapter is to have like an hour and a half time for it, because they are super long.

P.S. I don't remember if Hedwig was a he or a she. If you know, please tell me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11. Explain yourselves!

Just after Monica and Romendacil left, two owls appeared in the sky. One was white and the other was very small and brown. The white owl landed on Harry's arm, while the other one kept flying in front of Ron who was desperately trying to catch her.

"You bloody owl, just give me the letter and stop fooling around." Ron said very annoyed. In the end he managed to recuperate the letter. All four friends peered over the letters. One was from Neville and the other one was from Luna.

"Let's go somewhere quiet and read them." Said Hermione in a low voice.

"Yeah, let's go in my room" added Ginny.

They all went into Ginny's room and sat on one of the beds. First they opened Neville's letter. Harry read it loud:

_Dear friends,_

_I was very surprised at receiving your letter. I'd be more than glad to see you again. Just tell me were and when because it's not like I have something better to do. It's really boring here, at my house, and to be honest, I can't wait to get rid of grandma even if it's only for half an hour. _

_Your friend,_

_Neville_

_P.S. Could you send the answer with Hedwig because Pig managed to break grandma's favorite vase and she discovered this before I could repair it and well, you guess what happened next._

"You, stupid bird!" said Ron very annoyed to his bird.

"Ron! He's just a bird!" Hermione said outraged.

"What? He's a stupid bird. He probably started to show off or something and broke the vase getting poor Neville into troubles." Added Ron to his defense.

"But he's just a bird! Surely he didn't mean to break the vase." Said Hermione exasperated.

"But still he's…"

"Will you two shut up, or do I have to ask Harry to do it?" Ginny was really annoyed. She started to be fed up with all their bickering. Both Ron and Hermione stopped. Their faces were bright red. "Thank you. Harry read Luna's letter, please." Added Ginny.

Harry opened the other letter:

_Dear friends,_

_I was surprised that you wrote me. Nobody writes to me except dad._

All four friends looked at each other. They all felt guilty because even if she had helped them a lot during their fifth and sixth year they had never send her a letter asking her how she was.

_I'd be more than glad in seeing you again. Could we please not meet at the Hogshead because daddy said that the place is infested with vrajitori. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Luna _

"What the hell are "Ron peered again in the letter to see the word he was looking for "vrajitori?".

"Probably something stupid in which Luna believes. Come to think about it, I never heard about these things." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Anyway, let's answer their letters. Where do you think we should meet them and when?" Asked Ginny.

"Somewhere crowded…" said Harry in a low voice, more to himself.

"What about Three Broomsticks?" said Ron.

"Wow Ron, tell me, how much neurons died while you where trying to figure this out? God, you're dumber than I thought you were. We can't go there, not after Madam Rosmarta has been under the Imperius Curse." Said Ginny with a sarcastic voice.

Ron's years turned red with anger: "Why you… God I swear…"

"Actually, Ron is right." Said Harry returning from his thoughts.

"He is?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Ha!" Said Ron with a look of triumph over his face. Ginny gave him a dirty look and was about to say something when Harry continued.

"The problem is how can we meet without everyone staring at us? I mean, no offence, but you could easily go there and no one would notice you but if they see me, they'll start asking questions and the place would get filled with reporters and not to mention Ministry officials." Harry statement was followed by a silence as no one had any idea what to do.

"Maybe you could use your father's cloak." Said Hermione.

"I suppose I could but, I'm not glad about the idea. It's going to be very difficult to have a conversation with me under the cloak. Not to mention that it's going to look really strange to see 8 chairs, that if Monica and Romendacil will come, around a table, when only 7 of them are occupied." Said Harry thoughtfully looking at Hermione. She hesitated for a moment:

"What about the Leaky Cauldron. That place is always filled with strange people all the time; I doubt someone would notice us talking to an invisible person."

"We could go to Fred's and George's shop. That place is always noisy and there are small chances that someone would hear our discussion." Said Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "The Leaky Cauldron is too crowded and we risk to not see if someone is spying us. And to be honest, your brothers' joke shop is the last place I'd have a secret meeting. Chances are that they might find interesting to listen to our discussion, and it's not that I don't trust them or anything, but I think 8 people that know about this secret are more than enough."

They remained in an awkward silence until Mrs. Weasley voice called them.

"Kids, come down! Your school letters arrived!"

They went into the kitchen, took their letters, and moved into the living room. Everyone opened his letter. All the letters said that despite the recent happenings, Hogwarts will remain open to everyone who whishes to come, and that they were asked to say if they want to continue their education or not.

"Well, we should write and tell them that we're quitting." Hermione said with a reluctant voice.

"Hermione, if you don't want to come with me, then you don't have too." Said Harry sincerely although a note of disappointment could be heard in his voice.

"Oh no, I'm coming. It's just that I'm going to miss that place."

"Not to mention the library." Muttered Ron under his breath. Hermione heard him and just when he was about to answer back, Mrs. Weasley's voice came from behind. She had in her hands a laundry basket filled with wet clothes.

"Why should she miss the library?"

They all jumped in surprise as no one noticed her entering the room. Their faces turned bright red and Ginny tried to say something:

"Oh, that. It was just a joke."

"Yeah!" said the others laughing nervously. Unfortunately for them, Mrs. Weasley didn't buy the lye. She put the basket down and after that she put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. With a menacing voice she demanded:

"Explain yourselves!"

Everybody looked at each other with desperate looks. They were in big troubles and they didn't know what to do next. Just to make things worst two voices came from the kitchen:

"Mum! Anybody!" Fred entered the living room stopping abruptly when seeing the scene in front of him. This made his twin brother stumble into him.

"Fred! What's the big idea!"

"Well, my dear brother, it looks that our little friends got themselves into big troubles." Said Fred to his brother with a big grin plastered on his face."

"Oh, shut up!" Snapped Ron.

"My, my, don't we have a temper." Said George smiling. Mrs. Weasley turned towards them with a murderous look.

"Oh, don't mind us. We'll just sit here on the couch." Said Fred with an innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, it's always great fun to see mum yelling at someone else." Added George. The way Mrs. Waesley looked at them, made their smiles vanish. They both sat on the couch and conjured a big bowl of popcorn. Mrs. Weasley turned around to the four friends and waited for an explanation that didn't come. In the end she asked:

"Why do you want to quit school?" Her voice was high pitched and very menacing. At hearing this, both twins chocked with their popcorn. Fred was the first one to gain his breath:

"You're quitting school! Wicked! We've been trying to tell you that you didn't need education for centuries!"

"Yeah! You could come and work for us at the joke shop. Hermione, you could help us very much with all your knowledge!"

"Exactly! There probably isn't any book that you haven't read already." Said Fred. Both he and George were now patting them on their backs.

"FRED, GEORGE, GET OUT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins.

"Oy mum, there's no need to get angry." Said George innocently.

"Yeah! I heard that stress makes you age quicker." Added Fred smilling.

"What's with all this noise? You could wake up even the dead." Said Charley. When seeing the scene he smiled and added." I see that somebody got into troubles. So, what did you do?" George was the one who answered his question.

"It looks that little Ronikins and his friends want to quit school."

"Oh…Well then I guess we should let you finish your discussion." Said Charley while dragging Fred and George into the kitchen.

"So…" Said Mrs. Weasley now that the room was clear of Fred and George. "Hermione please explain what is going on."

Hermione gulped and opened her mouth but instead of words all she managed to produce was a small squeak. Mrs. Weasley continued to gaze at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "Yes well…eh… Monica and Romendacil, I mean eh… Mr. Romendacil…. They eh… asked us, you see they…eh…big manor, I mean they have a big manor and…come with them and…eh …"

"Romendacil and Monica gave you this idea!" Asked Mrs. Weasley without waiting for an answer. She was positively fuming. "Go into a room and stay there!" She barked at the teenagers who were more than glad to grant her wish. They ran up the stairs back into Ginny's room.

"Great job Hermione!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth! It's not that you did anything better." Snapped Ginny.

"At least I didn't say anything about Monica and Romendacil."

"That's because your mother didn't ask you." Answered Hermione very angry.

"God Ron, sometimes I'm even ashamed of having you as a brother. You're such a git sometimes, isn't he Harry?"

"Oh.. eh…" Harry was panicked. He didn't know what to say. Ginny was right this time but he couldn't say that because Ron would probably be mad at him but also, he couldn't defend him because after all, Ginny was his girlfriend. Fortunately his salvation came from a ball of black feathers.

"ARRRRRRGH!" came Ron's yell as something big hit him softly, scaring him badly.

"D'Artagnan!" yelled Harry for the first time being happy to see that bird. The owl sat on his shoulder.

"Bloody bird." Said Ron. He was looking like he was going to kill that bird. The girls were laughing like crazy. Soon they were followed by Harry who couldn't stop himself, although when seeing Ron's angry face he tried his best to stop.

"Sorry Ron, it's just that this was like really funny. You should have seen your face." And Harry perfectly imitated Ron's surprised face. At this, even Ron started to laugh. After about 5 minutes they finally managed to control themselves.

"So, what are we going to do next?" asked Hermione concerned.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"About school." Came her answer.

"Well, it's really easy for you two. It's more complicated for us." Said Ginny bitterly.

"Yeah, mum it's going to kill us if quit school." Added Ron miserably.

"We could try to run away from school." Said Ginny in a low voice.

"Ginny! You can't run away from school!" Hermione cried outraged.

"Shh. Keep it down. I don't want her to find this out." Said Ginny quickly.

"Sorry. But honestly, you can't be serious about running from school." Said Hermione in a low voice. She looked at Ginny who had a determined look on her face. "You are serious!" Hermione added alarmed.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" asked Ginny.

"We could…" Hermione stopped. She wanted to say that they could talk to Mrs. Weasley about that, but realized that this was the most stupid idea she ever head. She shook her head.

"I though so!" said Ginny as-a-matter-of-fact. "We must make an escape plan."

They spent the next hour making crazy escape plans until they were interrupted by Charley. He was carrying a big tray with a plate filled with sandwiches and a tankard filled with pumpkin juice. He had a big grin.

"I brought you some food. If I were you I wouldn't go down stairs. Mum is still angry and Fred and George aren't helping either. They keep trying to explain her that you don't need education. Anyway, I won't ask you why you're doing this, although I will warn you about something: stay away from Monica when she's really pissed off. She's just like mum in those moments. She really gives me the creeps." Everybody looked at him in surprise.

"I made the mistake off annoying her really bad, a few times . Anyway, I need to go. I have to send a letter." With this he made to leave the room.

"Who are you sending a letter to?" Asked Ginny.

Charley stopped. Before he answered he opened the door to check if there was someone on the hallway. The place was clear and so he closed the door. He went near the teenagers and whispered to them.

"I'm writing my resignation letter."

"What!" asked Ron in surprise.

"Mum is going to kill you." Added Ginny with an evil smile.

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell her this after I move with a friend. I'll come home only after she calms down." Charley had a mischievous smile across his face.

"But why?" asked Harry.

"Monica." Answered Charley simply. All four friends looked at him with curious faces. "She needs me even if she would rather die than to admit it. You'll soon find out that she is a person in who you can confide and she will always give good advices, but she rarely speaks about her problems. Never let yourselves be fooled by her I'm-a-happy-person or everything-is-ok face because generally that's a lie. Also if she doesn't want to talk about something, let her be; in the end she will tell you." With this he went to the door and opened it, but before he left he added. "If I were you, I'd stop with the escape plans. You'll see that Romendacil will sort things out in the end and you won't have to run." He exited the room but just when he was about to close the door, he heard a happy _hoo_. He turned towards the source of the sound and saw D'Artagnan sitting next to Hedwig. Charley looked at them, opened his mouth to say something but resumed to only shaking his head. As he left the room the others could hear him saying: "Somebody got himself in big troubles"

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione. They all looked at each other with incredulous expressions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll stop here. Dinner will be in the next chapter because this one was longer than I expected it to be. I don't know why, but after I start typing I get all this ideas. Anyway, if you're wondering what "vrajitori"are , the answer is simple. "Vrajitori" is the Romanian word for "witches". I know, it's lame but, I didn't have any other idea.


	12. You did not kill her

Sorry for making you wait for so long, but this week end I went to see my boyfriend and I was supposed to return on Sunday, but I lost the bus because of a combination of bad luck and late subways. Due to this I remained behind with my homework and I had to do that before. Anyway, this is my new chapter and I hope you'll like it. Unfortunately, Deb-lil told me that we are not supposed to answer to the reviews here, so you'll soon receive a review reply from me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12. You did not kill her

Knock, knock. The door was opened by Charley, who let Monica and Mr. Romendacil in.

"Hi kiddo! Mr.Romendacil." Greeted Charley.

"Hi!" said the two persons. "How many times do I have to tell you, to stop calling me Mr. Romendacil. I'm Argeleb for you."

Charley smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mrs. Weasley passed trough the living room. Both the old man and the girl saluted her. She turned her head towards them and saluted them stiffly and went into kitchen. She looked very angry. The moment she was out of the ear shot Romendacil whispered to Charley:

"What happened?"

Just when Charley was about to answer the question, the twins came. They both had big smiles across their faces.

"Good evening." Said George with an important voice.

"Good evening." Answered both Monica and her grandfather, a little surprised.

"I'm Fred and this handsome lad next me is George. No need to present yourselves. We already know who you are: Mr. Romendacil and Monica aka the persons that made mum much angrier than she has ever been."

Both the girl and the old man looked confused at the 3 boys in front of them.

"Yeah, well mum found out that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione want to quit school and when they were asked to explain why, Hermione mumbled something incoherent about you two." Explained Charley amused.

"Oh my, Molly is angry at us?" Asked Romendacil a bit concerned.

"Yeah." Answered Charley simply.

"Then I'd better go and talk to her." He turned towards the twins and asked them. "On a scale from 1 to 10 how angry would you say she is?"

"Definitely a 20." Fred answered.

"Twenty!" exclaimed the man a bit concerned.

"Yeah, the 10 was when Harry and Ron went to school with dad's flying car." Continued George like he was talking about the weather.

"Is it bad?" asked Monica concerned.

"Let's just say that when mum is angry she resembles very much to you." Answered Charley.

"Uh, well, what can I say? Good luck grandpa. You'll gonna need it."

"Yeah, well, it's now or never." And with this the old man took a deep breath and marched to the kitchen like he was going to face a dragon.

"I'll go and see that nobody gets hurt. Mum's magic becomes a bit unstable when she's angry." And with this Charley too went into the kitchen.

"We must see this!" yelled both twins and left.

"Oh, I forgot!" Charley pocked his head out of the kitchen's door. "You'll find the others in Ginny's room. Second floor first door on the left."

Monica climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's door. She knocked and received an answer. She opened the door and just when she wanted to make a step something ginger and fluffy crossed her way and in an attempt of not steeping on it, she made a half jump and the moment her feet reached the floor she lost her balance falling over Harry and Ginny who were lying on the floor.

"ARRRRGGG!" shouted three voices at the same time. Monica tried to get off the two lovers but her injured hand couldn't support her weight and she fell once again over the lovers. This made them yell again and the girl managed to roll over them. She was now sitting on her back with her eyes closed and two tears were falling down he cheeks, her teeth clenched and she was holding her wrist with her other hand. She stayed like this for a few second before opening her eyes and asking with a trembling voice:

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Yes." Answered Monica a bit forced.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hermione in concern.

"She's right. When you tried to get up I heard a crack." Added Harry.

"I'm fine, really."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ron made him a sign in which he passed his finger over his neck. Right then he remembered what Charley told them about letting her be when she didn't want to say something.

"Can anyone tell me on what did I trip in?" Asked Monica trying to change the subject about her injured hand. But, before anyone could answer, a small round hairy head leaned over her.

Monica started to laugh: "You're tickling me. Please stop! Go away!"

"Crookshanks, you're back!" Screamed Hermione happily.

"So, this is your cat?" asked Monica while Hermione picked up her cat.

"Yeap." Answered Hermione stroking her cat.

"Can anyone help me stand up?" Asked Monica.

Harry stretched his hand and Monica was soon on her feet. The move made Monica's face twist. "Now, where are those glasses of mine? I can't see to well without them."

"We'll look for them!" Answered Ron and turned around to look for them but just then a cracking sound was heard. "Ops." Said Ron.

"Why do I have the impression that those were my glasses?" asked Monica sarcastically. Ron bent down and picked her glasses and gave them to her. His face was bright red.

"God Ron, why do you always have to destroy something?" Said Ginny exasperated.

"Don't worry. There's no problem. I can fix them. Besides this glasses have been through a lot of things. I even sat on them a couple of times not to mention dropping them. Reparo." Said Monica and the next moment her glasses were like new. She put them and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on the owls.

"D"Artagnan, ce cauti aici?" The black owl tried to hide behind the white one but there wasn't enough space for that on the wardrobe.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Well, he was supposed to be on his way to the manor, not here." Added Monica distracted because she was still eying her owl. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes and asked.

"Who's owl is the white one?"

"It's my owl. Its name is Hedwig." Answered Harry.

"Please tell me that your owl it's not a she." Said Monica with a pleading voice.

"Well, actually Hedwig is a she." At this Monica groaned. "What's the problem?" continued Harry.

"I think D'Artagnan is fencing you owl. And trust me, this isn't a good thing. Last time he had a crush on an owl I've been stuckd for three months with two owls that loved scaring people. In case you didn't understand, the other owl was his son. It took me like an eternity to find the other one a new master who probably right now is thinking about his revenge over me."

"You're kidding." Said Ron.

"I wish I was." Said Monica.

"What happened to the mother?" asked Hermione.

"It was the owl of a foreign wizard. He wasn't very happy when he found an egg in his hat. When the baby was big enough to fly he gave it to me saying that this was the fault of my dirty owl. After that he left, and I haven't seen him from then, not that I complain."

"What was the name of the wizard?" asked Ginny curious. Monica didn't have the chance to answer because the door opened letting Charley in.

"Mum calmed down. She said to come to dinner. Monica, are you alright?" asked Charley alarmed.

"I'm fine." Answered Monica although her voice betrayed her.

"You're not alright. Look at you! You're pale and you're shaking. Oh my God, you cried!" Said Charley hugging her. This made Monica yelp.

"What is it?" asked Charley concerned.

"It's nothing really."

"She felt on her hand when he entered the room." Said Ron. Monica eyed him.

"Show me your hand!" commanded Charley.

"I'm fine!" answered Monica putting an accent on every word. "Let's go and eat. I'm starving." With this she made to leave the room but she was stopped by Charley.

"You'll never change?" he asked sadly." But never mind that. I have good news for you. I'm quitting my job so I can stay here with you. "Monica looked at him shocked.

"You what?" she asked slowly.

"I'm quitting my job. I'll move with an old friend. Mum still doesn't know about this." Continued Charley a little more cheerful. "Is it something wrong?" he asked when he saw Monica's already pale face becoming even whiter.

"No… nothing… I mean well done. Thanks." Said Monica with a fake smile.

"What is it? You're not happy, I can see that."

"No really. It's nothing." Answered Monica totally unconvincing.

"Monica?" asked Charley again.

"Yes well, if you really want to know…" at this Monica turned her head and looked outside the window. " I was hoping you'll go back to Romania. I wanted you to look after my family. Both grandpa and I have taken some safety precautions so no one could hurt them again, but you may never know what will happen." She faced Charley. She looked really hurt.

"You can ask Madalina's parents to do that." Said Charley while cuddling her.

"I can't, not after I killed their daughter."

"You did not kill her."

"I should have never taken her with me." Said Monica with a high pitched voice.

"She would have followed you anyway." Tried Charley to comfort her.

"I should have never yelled back at Voldemort. The funny thing is that every time I start to believe that I'm invincible and that no one can hurt me, I'm taught the contrary. I'll never be able to face them again, never." Finished Monica sobbing.

"Monica, look at me. I'm sure they don't hate you, but if you want me to go back to Romania, I will." Said Charley looking her in the eyes.

"Thanks." Whispered Monica. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably be much better." Said Charley smiling. This made Monica giggle. She wiped her tears and added:"Let's go and eat. I'm hungry."

They went into the kitchen and took their places. Mrs. Weasley looked a lot calmer. She served them and once again she put a big amount of food in Monica's plate who this time decided not to complain about it. She didn't want to annoy her. She tried to pick her fork but dropped it and quickly grabbed her right hand with the left one while biting her lips.

"Are you alright?" asked her grandfather. Monica shook her head. "Show me your hand." Reluctantly she let her grandfather look at her hand.

"Oh my, you broke your wrist. What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Your hand isn't looking to well. These bruises are old and your arm is swollen. I'll have to heal it by magic." Monica nodded her head and the man whispered something and soon her arm was healed.

"Thanks." Said Monica. They all returned to their dinner which was a quite one. After they finished, the twins offered Monica a piece of chocolate.

"Oh no, I'm not taking anything from you!"

"Why?" asked both Fred and George with innocent looks over their faces.

"Because I'm sure it's one of you products."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Fred taken aback.

"Well, someone, who's name I will not say" Monica looked pointedly at Charley who now was pretending to wash the dishes. "gave me and Radu a Fainting nougat and we were both stuck for a week in the school's hospital wing with a horn in the middle of our foreheads."

"Wicked! But that wasn't supposed to happen." Said George.

"Apparently it reacted like this because Radu and I had drunk Coke before."

"Coke?" asked Ginny confused.

"It's a muggle drink." Answered Hermione.

"At least you got to spend more time together. You always complained of being too busy." Said Charley to his defense.

"Yeah, but in case you forgot we were during our Easter holiday and we had time for each other."

"But at least you got to stay together 24/7."

"Trust me; we would have preferred to be with our families. You were lucky that Radu wasn't a wizard. God knows what he would have done to you right then. His aunt would have probably killed you at first although after that she always used to joke about it."

"How did you manage to get rid of the horns?" asked Fred with a mischievous look in his face.

"I don't know. The potion the nurse gave us to drink was so horrible that I decided that I didn't want to know what it was." The twins looked disappointed. "But I could ask her." Added Monica.

"Wow thanks!" answered the twins together.

"Let's all go into the living room and have desert. I'll bring some hot chocolate also." Interrupted Mrs.Weasley the happy discussion. They all went into the living room. Monica sat on the floor next to her new four friends, Charley sat with Fred and George and the three adults sat together talking about their own problems.

"So, did you talk to your friends?" asked Monica taking a gulp from her mug.

"Yes. The problem is that we don't know where to meet so no one else finds out about it." Answered Harry holding Ginny on his knees.

"That's no problem. Grandpa and I already found the perfect place for our meeting." She took a piece of paper from her pocket. "This is the address of a McDonald's restaurant in London. Tell your friends to come to the Leaky Cauldron and look for a young witch dressed in muggle black clothes and with a backpack orange and black."

"But why McDonald's?" asked Hermione confused.

"Because it's a safe place to discus our problem. Chances are minimum for a Death Eater to be there." Answered Monica simply.

"Is it safe for you to go to the Leaky Cauldron? People saw you in the newspaper. What if someone will recognize you?" asked Ginny.

Monica shook her head." The picture in the newspaper is really old one.I think I was 12 by then. Anyway I changed a lot since then. Besides no one would expect to see me here, in England, and people are too consumed by their one problems to notice me."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. I have a lot of experience when it comes to this. After you talk to your friends send us a letter with D'Artagnan. If he makes you any problems just pretend to write a letter and say my name loudly. He'll calm down immediately."

"Are we going to see you until then?" asked Harry.

"I doubt that. There's a lot of work that needs to be done at the manor."

"We could help you." Said Ginny sincerely.

"No, you stay here and solve your problems. Anyway I have a feeling that grandpa and I won't finish the work before you come, so you might have your chance to help us."

"Monica," said Hermione as she just remembered something. "you said that when

Voldemort tried to curse you, the curse just bounced off you and the same think happened when you tried the same thing. Why?" Monica's face faded away as four pairs of eyes were looking attentively at her.

"Yes, well… eh…you see…" Monica was trying very hard to find her words. "We are not sure, I mean grandpa and I… It could be a number of things. It could be my mother's love for me, it could be because neither Voldemort or I really wanted to kill each other or most probably, some of the spells he put on himself in order to prevent his death, might have passed to me."

"You tried to kill Voldemort?" asked Harry surprised.

"Not really. You know that when you want to kill someone or hurt him you must want it with all your heart and I didn't because I knew it wasn't right. I was terrified of killing someone even if it was Voldemort. I doubt I'll ever be capable of this." Finished Monica sadly.

"Charley told us that you were on the order. Have you ever been on a mission, I mean one in which you fought?" asked Ron curious.

"Yes, I have been, although I don't have happy memories about them…" Monica was interrupted because someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw her grandpa smiling at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little chat but we have to go home." Monica nodded her head and stood up.

"First I need to go to the bathroom." And with that she left the room.

The old man bent over the four teenagers and whispered to them." Thank you for talking to her although I would appreciate if for now you wouldn't ask her anything about her missions for the Order. She's been through a lot lately and she doesn't need to be reminded about the past." The four friends nodded their heads as a response and the man smiled once again to them. The girl returned into the room.

"I'm ready."

"Perfectly. Thank you very much for this wonderful dinner and good night." Said the old man politely.

"Good night." Added Monica.

"Good night" answered the others. The two guests disaparated with two loud cracks.


	13. But who are you?

Another chapter. This one has been a quite difficult one to write for I didn't have much inspiration for it. I just realized that I have made my life difficult, for Luna is a very complex character and so I want to ask you not to be too mad at me if at some point in the story I fail to represent the real her. I know that until now the story was very much concentrated around Monica but it's just that there is much information about her that I need to give in order for you to understand her better. I also want to say that this won't be a Mary-Sue (or at least I hope so :D).

You may be happy to know that soon, very soon, there will be some action.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm just a teenager that still depends financially on her parents and until I manage to make a Polyjuice, J. K. Rowling will remain the boss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

13. But who are you?

The next week pasted without any other incidents. Monica and Romendacil finally finished cleaning the house but the garden was still in a poor state. Meanwhile the four friends had finally solved their problems and Harry had become more and more anxious to start the hunt for the Horcruxes. Charley had returned to Romania. It was a difficult separation for Monica. For a moment she considered asking him to remain, but she decided her family was much more important then her selfish desires.

The day of the meeting finally came. They had decided that Monica would go and wait for Luna and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron and meet the rest at McDonalds.

Monica was sitting at a table in the corner of the dim lighted pub. Her straight hair was now curly and she had used makeup the hide the scar on her forehead. She had left her glasses home and was wearing eye contacts. All in all, even the persons that knew her would have had a difficult time recognizing her. She had come there about two hours before the meeting because she had to buy some potion ingredients from Diagonal Alley. While walking around the place she had discovered the entrance on Knockturn Alley and had seriously thought about adventuring there but decided that she better do that when she'd have a hooded cloak to mask her face. She knew that if she entered that place the way she was dressed at the moment, she risked getting into troubles. She had always had a big curiosity when it came to Dark Arts. It was something that she had inherited from her father. She always knew that she could be a real threat to anyone if she'd ever stop listening to her heart. Monica knew that she was lucky to have such a wonderful family that loved her.

She was reading The Daily Prophet and drinking a tea. She had put her backpack on the chair next to her so Luna and Neville would see it easily. She didn't notice when Luna and Neville came into the pub.

Neville looked nervously around the pub, while Luna was looking at everybody with her dreamy eyes. "Look, there she is!" said Luna dreamily and went towards the girl. Neville followed her reluctantly.

"Hi, you should be Monica." Said Luna cheerfully stretching her arm. Monica looked at them smiling.

"You finally came! You're late! I have so many things to tell you. Greece is absolutely breathtaking. I have a lot of photos. Come; let's go before we appear in the Daily Prophet at the Missing Persons article because of mum and dad." With this the girl took her black jacket and the backpack, dragging two bewildered persons. Just as they passed near a table, a disgustful looking man put his hand on Monica's bottom. This made the girl spin around and hit the man in the face with all her might. Being taken buy surprise, the man fell off his chair making everybody look at him.

"TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL LEAVE YOU WITHOUT YOU PRECIUOS FAMILY JEWELRY!" shouted Monica taking out her wand and pointing it towards the mentioned place.

A man came and asked concerned: "Are you alright Miss?"

"Yes. Nothing that I can't manage by myself." Said Monica eyeing the man on the floor who was now looking scared at her. "Come on." She added to Luna and Neville.

After they were out Monica talked to the two teenagers. She was still angry.

"Sorry, about that but it's just that …uh(A.N. however you spell that sound that you make when being exasperated)…I hate when people do that. It just drives me crazy and I hit before I think about what I'm doing. "

"Well, he did deserve it." Said Neville after regaining from the initial shock.

"Also sorry about the way I welcomed you. It's just that it isn't a good idea to let all those people understand that we don't know each other." Added Monica a bit calmer.

"You're right." said Luna.

"Shall we go and meet the others?" asked Monica.

Both Neville and Luna nodded their heads. Monica took them to the nearest bus station. Luckily, they didn't have to wait for the bus. They climbed in the bus. By the look on their faces it was more then clear that Neville and Luna had never traveled by muggle means before.

"So, you're friends of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" asked Monica trying to start a conversation.

Neville just nodded his head while Luna started talking with her characteristic dreamy voice. "I'm closer to Ginny. She's always been nice to me. I think Ron believes that I'm crazy just like everybody else does. Harry too has been nice to me. He even invited me at Slughorn's party. Hermione and I don't get together to well. She only believes what is written in the books." Monica remained a bit surprised about the answer. It wasn't exactly what she expected.

"But who are you?" asked Luna eyeing Monica curiously.

"I'm Monica." Said the girl simply.

"Don't be silly, we already know you're name. We want to know more about you." Said Luna smiling.

"For that, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Come, we arrived at our destination." Said Monica smiling mysteriously. They got off the bus and crossed the street entering the fast food. They looked around and saw their friends and Romendacil at one of the big tables. They had already bought some juice. They went to the table and Monica sat next to her grandfather.

"Monica, what happened to your hair?" asked Ron surprised.

"I made it curly." Said Monica simply.

"You look great1" said Hermione.

"Thanks." Answered Monica flushing badly.

"You should make your hair this way more often." Concluded Ginny.

"Nope, it takes to much time to do it like this and I'm not the kind the girl that spends hours arranging herself. When it comes to my behavior I'm a cross between a girl and a boy."

"Hi, you must be Luna and Neville. I'm Mr. Romendacil." Said the old man smiling.

"Nice to meet you." said Luna with her dreamy voice looking around the place. Her attention was attracted by a man with a laptop. She started looking at him attentively.

Neville also managed to say a nice to meet you.

"I think we should order something to eat." Said Romendacil cheerfully.

They went one by one and choose what they wanted and Romendacil insisted to pay for everything. They sat at the table and started chatting about what they have done that summer, although Monica didn't pay attention to the discussion. She was lost in her own world. She was brought back to reality by Luna's question:

"So what did you want to talk to us and who exactly are you?" asked Luna.

"Oh, that." Said Monica trying to gather her thoughts. "There is something very important that we want to ask you."

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone about it." Said Harry with a warning voice. Both Luna and Neville nodded their heads. "Do you want to revenge Mr. Dumbledore's death?" asked Harry in a hushed voice.

"Of course." Said Neville loudly surprising everyone, including some muggles who murmured something about noisy children.

"Yes." Answered Luna seriously.

"We need your help to destroy Voldemort." At this Luna and Neville jumped a little.

"And…and how are we supposed to help you?" asked Neville frightened.

"Yes, well, you see, Voldemort has divided his soul into seven pieces, Horcruxes, and hided them, and in order to kill him, we have to find those pieces and destroy them. The thing is that we need your help for that. The more we are the bigger are the chances for us to succeed." Said Harry in a low voice.

This statement had left both Luna and Neville in shock. Nonetheless, Luna was the first one to recover.

"And do you know were this pieces have been hidden?" she asked in a totally uncharacteristic serious way.

"No. The good news is that we only have four more to destroy and one of them is Voldemort himself." Answered Harry.

"Who destroyed the others?" asked Luna curious.

"One was hidden in a diary that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets, one was a ring that Mr. Dumbledore destroyed and the third one was a locket destroyed by Mr. Romendacil and Monica."

"But if we don't know were they are, how are we going to find them?" asked Neville after he gain part of his courage.

"This is where we intervene, or better said the memories of my daughter and Monica's mother." Answered Romendacil at the question.

"Please grandfather, let me talk to them." Said Monica looking her grandfather in the eyes. It was difficult for her to talk about it but, it her hurt her more to hear someone else talk about it. With this, Monica told her story once again. After she finished, Luna and Neville looked thunderstruck.

"Now that you know all this, are you willing to help us?" asked Harry concerned.

"Yes, of course. I'd do anything for my friends." Answered Luna seriously.

"Me too." Answered Neville with a determined voice. He's new found courage faded away as he just remembered something. "Oh, grandma will never let me quit school. She'll have my head for only suggesting it." Neville looked miserable.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." Said Romendacil with a kind smile over his face. He gave the two teenagers a letter each. "This letter is for you father" he said motioning towards Luna "and this one is for your grandmother." He added looking at Neville. "I give them an explanation about this whole thing. I'm telling them the same thing I have told to Mrs. Weasley: that before dying, Albus has sent me a letter in which he asked me in case he died, to take you under my wing and teach everything I know. In reality he has always admired the six of you. You showed great strength and courage that night in the Ministry." The old man looked at them proudly like they were his own grandchildren. His statement made the six teenagers flush.

"I have to agree with grandpa. What you did was extraordinary. You had become a kind of idols for me and my friends." Said Monica sincerely.

"Oh my, it's getting late. Your families are probably worried about you. Neville, Luna it has been a great pleasure for us to meet you. Monica will take you back at the Leaky Cauldron. As for the four of you I trust that you know your way back and we'll see you again tomorrow." Said the old man.

"Tomorrow?" Monica asked confused.

"We are moving at the manor." Said Hermione somewhat cheerful.

"Great!" was Monica answer.

They all said good bye and left on their separate ways.


	14. If I were you, I'd put that down!

Sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy, and also this is a really long chapter. I hope to post the new chapter sooner. The only thing I'm going to tell you about the next chapter is that is going to be filled with action and that it's going to be long.

I also want to say that I'm sorry for the confusion I made when I called Harry and Ginny lovers. The thing is that I was too lazy to look up in the dictionary. Anyway, that's it. Hope you like it although the end is kind of rushed because I got bored of writing this chapter and also because I didn't know what else to write.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

14. If I were you, I'd put that down.

The sun had risen and its rays played on Monica's face. Mumbling she covered her face with the pillow but unfortunately D'Artagnan had other plans for her. He started hitting her softly on the hand. She covered both her hands so she wouldn't feel D'Artagnan's touch but when doing this the pillow felt off her face and the light entered in her eyes. She mumbled tired:"Leave me alone!" and hided under the covers. Just then she heard the door from her room open and someone entering it. She kept her eyes closed hoping her grandfather would leave. The old man came to her bed and sat on it. He put his hand gently over the girl and whispered: "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Oh, do I have to?" asked Monica reluctantly.

"I'm afraid you have. Our friends are coming today and we need to get ready."

"Oh right." Monica said totally unhappy. She got of bed and went to bathroom to clean herself.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Said Romendacil leaving.

Monica turned on the shower. She didn't know why, but she wasn't feeling too well. She was a bit dizzy and she felt like vomiting. "Just great, now that I have a lot of things to solve I have to get sick." She thought bitterly entering the shower.

After she finished she dressed into a pair of black jeans and a black crewneck sweater that once had been dark red, but she had changed the color after Radu and Madalina died. The reason was that in her country it was a custom to wear black clothes for a year after someone dear died, although not everybody did it. She used a bit of eye liner and mascaras (her daily make-up) and went into the kitchen. When she saw the pancakes her vomiting sensation got worse.

"Are you alright?" asked her grandfather worried when seeing her disgusted look.

"I feel like vomiting. I think I ate too much last night. Do you mind if I eat an orange?"

"No problem. Do you want anything else?"

"No." Monica said taking a sit and peeling off an orange.

"If you're not feeling well we can postpone your visit at Hogwarts." Said the man looking her in the eyes.

"No, I'm going today. I hope they'll want to come with me. I really don't feel like going there by myself." Said Monica thoughtfully.

"Yes, I also hope that." Added the old man.

After they finished breakfast they both took their wands and daggers and went to the new apparition site because in the place of the other one now was a road.

They apparated at The Burrow and found everyone waiting for them. After half an hour of saying good bye to a crying Mrs. Weasley they finally managed to apparate in the wood next to the manor.

"Now that we are here, I think it is time for me to tell you the two golden rules of the house." Said Romendacil very serious. His statement made Ron chock with his own saliva and he was coughing violently. Hermione started patting him on the back but because he was still coughing she started hitting him harder until he finally stopped. His face was red and said with a croaked voice: "Honestly Hermione, were you trying to kill me?"

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"I'm a human not a sack of potatoes to hit it like that." Said Ron.

"Well, excuse me! Next time I'll let you chock to death." Said Hermione visibly offended.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were looking at Romendacil with surprised faces. Both the old man and Monica could hardly stop themselves from laughing.

"Rule number 1: Never call me Mr. Romendacil or anything like that. I'm Argeleb for you. Who ever calls me mister will have to wash the dishes for a whole week without magic. Rule number 2: as long as you live in this manor you won't have to contribute with money. I will pay for all the expenses." Said the old man very serious although he could hardly stop himself from laughing of the surprised faces the four teens had. Monica was giggling pretty hard. "What else did you think I was going to say?" asked Romendacil with an innocent look on his face. Both he and Monica went ahead of the shocked teens. They suddenly came to a halt. The four friends looked surprised at each other for they couldn't see any manor from there.

Monica and Romandacil took out their wands and daggers.

"Now, this might shock you but unfortunately it is inevitable if you want to be able to go in and out of this place whenever you want." At this the man put a paralyzing spell over his left hand and with the dagger he made a cut in his left palm, blood dripping over the ground. Monica did the same thing and then went to Hermione and took her hand and put a paralyzing spell over her hand, but just when she was about to cut it, Hermione withdrawal her hand. At the same time, Crookshanks hissed from his cage.

Monica smiled adding: "I swear this doesn't hurt." And before Hermione could object Monica had taken her hand and made a cut. After this she put her bloody hand over Hermione's. After a few seconds she withdrawal her hand and put a healing spell over the girl's hand. "Did it hurt?" Monica asked. Hermione nodded. "I didn't feel anything."

"I told you." Monica added smiling.

"What's the point of all this?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said the old man with a mysterious smile over his face as he took Harry's hand and did the same thing as Monica. After they did the same thing to Ginny and Ron, Romendacil spoke once again:

"Without what we just did, you would have never been able to come here without me and Monica. This place is surrounded by very powerful magic that no one can break. Now, I would very much appreciate if you would learn by heart the following things I'm going to say: Panta i' ando, Tel' tura naa sinome." And the man started waking ahead, followed by Monica. The four friends followed them quickly with their levitated luggage hitting each other.

"Wow." Whispered Hermione when seeing the manor.

"This is bloody wonderful." Added Ron.

Harry and Ginny remained silent both holding each other hand. They quickly let go of their hands as Romendacil turned around to look at their faces.

"You can hold your hands in my presence, you know. I won't bite you." Said the man smiling. "Monica can assure you of that, after all I did catch her and Radu kissing once." At this he stopped abruptly. It had been very stupid of him to mention that. He looked worried at Monica expecting her to burst or something. Instead Monica smiled.

"It's true, you didn't bite him but you did menace him that if he would ever hurt me you'd hex him so bad that no one would be able to recognize him"

"I was joking!" said the man in his defense.

"Yeah, well poor Radu panicked. It was the second time he was threatened because of me."

"Indeed Andrea is someone to fear." Said the old man thoughtfully. And they both started to laugh while walking to the house.

"Who's Andrea?" asked Ginny curious.

"She's my best friend. We know each other since I was one year old and she was two. We practically grow up together. She's not the kind the person you'd want to annoy, I mean, she did break a boy's nose twice. She had been classmate with Radu for eight years, and although she did know him well, she still menaced him to beat him if he broke my heart. Every time I see pissed off I'm glad she's not a witch." Answered Monica. By now they had arrived at the house. They all entered into the hall. The four friends gasped when seeing how beautiful the house was. Monica and her grandfather waited for their new friends to regain themselves. Romendacil was the first one to speak.

"Before Monica shows you your rooms, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Yes, sir." Said Harry politely.

The old man changed his attention from Harry to a fly and didn't say the question. Harry looked confused at the man. Monica moved her lips motioning _Argeleb_.

"Eh, yes Ar…Argeleb." Said Harry.

"That's much better." Said the man smiling. His smile faded quickly as he became once again serious. "I know that you are very anxious to start the search for the Horcruxes, but unfortunately there still are some things that Monica and I need to solve before anything else. That is why I would very much appreciate if you would go with Monica today to Hogwarts. There is no point in worrying about what Minerva might say about you for I have a letter for her in which I explain her why you quitted school. The explanation is the same one I have given to your parents."

"I don't think there's any problem." Said Harry looking at his friends to see if they had any objections. No one said anything.

"Wonderful. I'll talk right now with Minerva. Meanwhile you go and settle your luggage." Said the man as he went through the right door.

"Follow me." Said Monica climbing up the stairs. They went at the first floor and to the right. They were greeted but a lot of murmurs from the paintings. Monica pretended not to hear them and talk.

"The first two rooms are mine and grandpa's. You can have any room you want except the last one." They chose their rooms as following: Ron took the room next to Monica, then Harry, Ginny and Hermione. They were all surprised about the rooms. They were really big and beautiful. After they put the luggage they went towards the staircase. Monica had to stop telling her friends that they could arrange their rooms however they liked it, because someone suddenly shouted:

"WHO ARE THEY!"

Monica turned around and smiled innocently at a very angry man from a painting: "Did you say something?" she said with a false polite voice.

"We asked you who they are!" asked the same man still angry.

"You'd like to know that, don't you? Well first learn to answer my questions." Said Monica turning her back at the paintings and leading the group to the ground floor. From behind, they could hear the angry protests of the paintings.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Just a bunch of stupid paintings." Said Monica disgusted.

"How can you call them like that? They are relatives, aren't day? Shouldn't you show more respect towards them?" said Hermione in her know-it-all characteristic way.

"Hmphh. Respect! I'll show them respect when they'll start to show it to me."

"Judging by all the noise, I guess you got into another argument with the paintings?" Said Romendacil with a note of amusement in his voice.

"What else?" said the girl simply.

"What was it this time?"

"They asked me who are our guests and I told them that I will only answer their question when they'll start to answer mines."

"Good. You'll see that soon they'll start to respect you."

"I sure hope so for their own good or else I'll forget that we are relatives and set them on fire." Said Monica with a dark tone.

"Anyway, I talked to Minerva and she will be meeting you in forty-five minutes at the front gates." Said Romendacil.

"In that case I'll go and change." Said Monica going towards the stairs.

"Why?" asked Ron confused.

"Because today is a big day." Said the girl in a mysterious way. And she disappeared from their sight. The others went into the dinning room.Fifteen minutes later, Monica made her appearance. She was dressed very strange even for a witch. She had a pair of black elegant trousers. She was also wearing a pitch black long coat. The sleeves of the coat were quite large and in had silver buttons and borders. Only the upper half of her hair was caught into a ponytail, the rest falling freely over her shoulders. She also had and elegant leader purse. She looked eerie, like she wasn't from this world.

"Are you ready?" asked the girl at the bewildered faces of the people in the room.

"Yeah." Said Hermione standing up. The rest followed her and after 5 minutes they were all at the apparition point.

"This is the letter I want you to give Minerva." He said giving Monica the letter. "Are you sure you took all the papers?"

The girl opened her purse and checked if she had everything. "Yap, it's all here."

"Good, now go and good luck."

"Thanks. Bye!" She said and disapparated. The others also disapparted, Harry helping Ginny.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were close to the gates and could see a lonely silhouette waiting for them. They quickened their paces. Their arrival in Hogsmead didn't pass unnoticed. For the first time that Harry could remember, he was not in the center of attention but Monica was. Everyone looked at her with great curiosity. Harry had to admit that they indeed had a reason to look at her like that. It was like she had changed completely. Her once boyish moves were now full of grace. She walked like she was floating and had an aura of mystery.

"Good day." Said Monica politely to McGonagall

"Good day professor." Said the others in a chorus.

"Good day to you too." Answered the professor. She looked much older. "Who are you may I ask?"

"I am Monica Popescu ."

The professor looked surprised. "You are the girl from Romania!."

"Yes. I'm sure that there are a lot of questions that you want to put me, but I think we should go somewhere private." Said the girl politely.

At this the professor nodded and walked to the school in a perfect silence. When they came to the floor where the headmistress' office was, they came across Peeves. He started throwing water balloons into them from behind.

"Peeves go away!" Shouted the professor.

"Make me!" shouted the poltergeist. The professor turned around, and so did the others. She raised he wand and yelled _Stuppefy_ but missed the poltergeist.

"Poor old Minerva, can't Stuppefy even a poltergeist." Said Peeves ruddely.

"She told you to stop." Said Monica angrily.

"And who are…" Peeves stopped dead. "I'm so sorry young mistress." Said the poltergeist suddenly as he started to bow. " I did not know that you are here. I am most sorry. I am your most humble servant…"

"Oh, shout up! You wouldn't talk to me like that if you didn't fear me."

"Why, young mistress, that thought is far from. I can assure you…" started Peeves to talk quickly, visibly afraid of the girl.

"I can assure you that even if I look like a naïve person, I'm not. You are afraid of me because you know that I can send you on the other world. I would advise you to start listening to Mrs. McGonagall, that if you don't want me to put a tiny little spell on you that I'm certain you won't like." Monica told this to Peeves in a very calm way. She even smiled at him, a smile that made him tremble.

"I am so sorry; never did I intend to anger your majesty."

At this Monica laughed. "This is the first time someone calls me majesty. I feel most flattered, but I have to tell you that I'm not even a princess. Anyway, go and find something better to do with your time." Without waiting to be told twice, Peeves disappeared.

"You can send him on the other world!" asked Ron incredulously.

"Theoretically speaking, I can, practically, no, because I don't know the spell."

"But you told him that you could!" said Harry surprise.

"Actually I advised him to leave if he didn't want me to put a spell on him, I never mentioned what spell." Said Monica winking.

The professor was once again surprised. "But the only ones who can do that are…"

"Please Mrs. McGonagall, I'd rather discuss this in your office." The professor nodded and proceeded to the statue of a griffin.

"Bumbling baboon." Said the professor to the statue of a griffin which moved aside revealing a moving stair. The rest followed the professor.

Monica remained shocked when seeing the large circular room, but soon she was horrified when seeing the large number of moving paintings. She cursed in her mind.

"Eh, professor…"she said going next to the old lady and whispering her last words "could we go into a free of paintings room?"

"My dear Monica, I can assure you that my friends can be trusted." Said an amused male voice. Monica looked around surprised and then saw the painting of Dumbledore sitting on the table.

"Oh, good day Mr. Dumbledore. I'm sorry but I didn't see you." Said Monica sheepishly.

"Yes, I can see that by myself." The man's voice became serious. "How are you feeling?"

Monica shrugged. "As anyone would feel if he would see his best friend and his love die." Answered Monica sadly. Her statement was followed by an awkward silence.

"I know you'll hate me for this, by why did Voldemort attack you and your family." Said the old man serious.

"I don't hate you for putting this question. The answer is quite easy. Since you first saw me you knew that there was more about me than Mr. Romendacil was telling you. Indeed I am, as you have always suspected, Ancalime's and Keanu's daughter."

At this McGonagall gasped and looked incredulously at Monica then at Dumbledore and back at Monica.

"You mean you…but that…I saw the body and…" The professor had lost her words. Finally she managed to regain herself and speak even if it was a small proposition. "I thought you were dead."

"Everyone thought that. The only ones who knew that I was alive were grandpa and my adopting parents."

"Indeed that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Yes it does." Whispered Monica to herself. She noticed everybody looking at her curiously. She could read on everyone's face the question _What did you mean by that?_

"I have a letter for you." She said taking out the letter from her purse and giving it to McGonagall. Hopefully that would help her change the subject.

The old lady took the letter and started to read it. Her eyes narrowed. After she finished she put down the letter suspiciously asked. "Albus, is this true?"

"If you don't tell me what you want to know, then I won't be able to answer you question." Answered the man politely. At this Monica's heart froze. _Shit, this was not in the plan. _Thought Monica desperately.

"Is it true that you asked Argeleb to teach Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom after your death?" asked McGonagall with a harsh voice. The man didn't look surprised about the news or if he was surprised, he was an excellent actor because he didn't let anyone see that he didn't know about the arrangement. "Yes indeed I have asked Argeleb to do that." Said the painting eyeing Monica. "I haven't told you that before because I wasn't sure if this was the reason our young students had quitted school."

"There is a favor my grandpa and I would like to ask you, Mrs. McGonagall." Continued Monica.

"And what would that be?"

"We would like to know when the next meeting of the order will take place."

"And why would you want to know that?" asked the professor curiously.

"My grandfather would like me to become a member of your Order of Phoenix."

"What! But you're too young!" said the professor surprised. Monica could feel the paintings staring at her. She tried her best to ignore them. "Albus, this really can't be possible!"

"I'm afraid, my dear Minerva, that Monica is right. It's almost an year since she became a member." Responded the painting of Dumbledore in a very calm way.

"You can't be serious! She's only a child. She can't possibly have enough knowledge to fight against the Death Eaters." Said the professor ignoring the girl. At this remark Monica clenched her fist and talked as calm as she could. She hated when people treated her like she was a child.

"I can assure you, that even if I'm not even eighteen yet, I have enough knowledge to fight against a Death Eater. Both Madalina and I have worked for the order as spies since we were only fifteen. I know very well that this is not a game. And another thing, Madalina and I were not the only ones of our age, although we were the only ones accepted in the order. The tasks we had to pass for that, make the final exams of the Auror training seem a child's play." Surprisingly even to her, she had said all this like she was talking about the weather. McGonagall looked at her in shock and then she changed her gaze at Dumbledore.

"Professor, are you OK?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"Yes Ms. Granger, I'm fine. Just a little surprised that's it."

"How did Voldemort find out about you?" asked Dumbledore.

"We don't know. The only ones who knew about my true identity were my parents, Radu, Madalina and I think Feanor." Answered Monica simply.

"How did the last three found out?" asked Dumbledore alarmed.

"Madalina was with me when I found out. After one of ours first missions, we went to grandpa to tell him what we had found out. When we wanted to open the door we heard grandpa arguing with someone. We believed that the second man was Feanor who we hadn't seen in a year. Although we were very excited about seeing him we waited. That's when I heard Feanor saying something like: _Monica needs to know._ This caught both mines and Madalina's attention. Grandpa replied angrily that he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do about his granddaughter. That's when I forgot about manners and knocked at the door, opening it before I got my answer. When we got in, the other man had disappeared. Grandpa had no other choice but to answer my questions. Radu knew this from me, because after all he was my boyfriend." Monica finished her story sadly. She could feel the eyes sting because of the tears but managed to control herself.

"Are you sure they didn't tell anyone about this." Dumbledore asked.

"Very sure." Was Monica's answer.

Suddenly the voice of two men arguing could be heard outside the doors of the office. Everybody turned his head toward the doors. Just then the doors opened letting in a very short man who was talking very fast and another tall one who reminded Monica of a lion. The tall man looked like he couldn't even hear the other one.

"McGonagall, I heard you have some interesting guests." said the man in a false polite voice.

"Scrimgeour, what are you doing here?" Said McGonagall standing up and visibly unhappy about it.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, I tried to tell him that you are busy." Said the short man apologetically.

"It's alright Filius. You may leave us." Said McGonagall to the short man without taking her eyes of the Minister. She looked like she was going to kill the man in front of her.

"I don't recall inviting you here." Said the professor putting a strong accent on her every word.

"I don't need your permeation to come here. After all I am the Minister." Responded the man forcefully.

"I will not have you put your nose into my business!" Said the professor, her voice more hysterical.

"What you do here _is_ my business!" countered the man.

"The Old Rules said that no one outside the school can get involved in the way the school is run. When the founders made that that rule were right. Last time the Ministry tried to intervene, the result was a total chaos." This time it was Hermione the one who spoke. The professor looked proudly at her all-time favorite student. Scrimgeour gave the girl a dirty look but then he smiled pleasantly.

"I've heard about you. You must be Ms. Granger, am I right?"

"Yes." Answered the girl surprised.

The man didn't pay attention to the girl. He turned his head towards the two redheads.

"You must be Arthur's younger children. I hope you will take after your parents and always stick to your believes." said the man smiling, but once again, he didn't wait for their answer.

"Ah, Harry. Long time, no see. I trust you have considered my offer over the summer."

"Actually I didn't. My answer is still no. I will never become the Ministry puppet."

"To bad, you lose." Said the man ignoring Harry's last comment. "I don't think I know you." He said the finally looking at Monica. The way the Minister had behaved annoyed her greatly so she decided to make a little fun of him. She stood up and stretched her hand towards the man. "My name is Morwen Silverwhite. Friends call me Monica, but you can call me Ms. Silverwhite." Everyone, accept Monica and Scrimgeour, giggled at her answer. The man looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. Monica continued to hold her right hand in front of the man until he finally managed to regain himself from the shock and kissed her hand. At this she withdrawal her hand and continued. "You might know me as Monica Popescu, the girl who had been attacked in Romania."

The man's eyes glittered when hearing the name. Monica could almost see how his mind was working in developing a plan. In the end he said: "May I have a word with you in private?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, my parents taught me that it is very rude to whisper things in front of other people or in this case to go into another room and discus. I'm sure that whatever you want to discuss with me, can be said here." Monica said this in an innocent voice. The minister wasn't happy at all about this.

"Please miss, it won't take long."

"No, I'm sorry but good manners are very important to me." Said Monica kindly. This only annoyed more the man.

"Yes, well if you insist. I know that you want to become an Auror. I want to offer you that job." Said the man pleasantly. This only made Monica more suspicious.

"But I haven't even started my Auror training." Said the girl cautiously.

"I know that but I'm sure you don't need it. After all you're Romendacil's granddaughter, I'm sure he trained you well. With this war we need as much help as we can get."

"A correct translation of what you just said is that you need a front puppet. Someone to use as a mascot." Said the girl seriously.

"Where did you get this idea from?" asked the man with a false innocent voice.

"Stop pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about. You hate my grandfather's guts. You only want to use me. I warn you, you're not the first one. Many others have tried to do this and no one succeed. The ones who thought they did it were just a bunch of fools, because I let them intentionally to take advantage of me." Monica said this in a very dangerous voice.

"You'll regret talking to me like that!" yelled the man angrily. "I'll send you back to that stupid country of yours. As far as I'm concerned, Ludovic can wipe his ass with you." This made Monica angrier, but she managed to keep her cool. She knew that if she behaved like she didn't care about what he had just said, he would only make a worst fool of himself.

"As much as you'd like to do that I'm afraid you can't send me back." She took some papers from her purse. "As you see, I have a muggle passport, a wizard passport and most important, I have a paper signed by you in which you make me an England's citizen."

"What!" he asked surprised. He couldn't have possibly signed that paper recently. He took the said paper and looked at it. His heart stopped. It was dated ten month ago. Romendacil had outsmarted him again.

"Grandpa was right. You are a very good auror but when it comes to politics you have, like my father would say, the grace of an elephant in a china shop." Monica had said this with a mocking voice.

"Why you little…" said the man angry taking out his wand and pointing it at Monica. The girl didn't even blink. She gave the man a look that would freeze ones blood. She looked very much like her father and Harry wasn't the only one who noticed that. Dumbledore and Ginny also did.

"If I were you, I'd put that down." Said the girl as she took out a small rectangular black box with many buttons. She pushed one of the buttons and then another one and a strange sound could be heard. Then she pushed another one and the voice of Scrimgeour could be heard:_…of yours_. _As far as I'm concerned, Ludovic can wipe his ass with you._ Monica pushed another button and the voice stopped. "This is a muggle recorder. Grandpa bewitched it so it would work here. I'm sure that the Romanian Minister of Magic will be more than glad to here what you think about him and about his protégé. Imagine what a scandal it would make. Although I'm sure the newspapers would be gladder to hear it. This would permanently damage your already suffering public image. One year and only two innocent people caught so far. I don't know how you can show your face in the public."

"Incendio!" yelled the man at the recorder but the flames never hit it.

"Do you think I'd be that stupid and not put a shield over the recorder?"

Srimgeour was red in the face. Monica realized that she had crossed the line and that she was waking on thin ice but it was too late. She had lost her calm. It was one thing when people talked bad about her and another when they talked like that about people she respected.

"You'll pay for this!" the man said spinning around and walking to door. With a quick move the girl locked the doors and spoke with a totally inhuman voice: "Stay in my way and you will pay for it." With another quick move she unlocked the doors. Scrimgeour stormed out of the room. The room remained quite. Only Monica's breath could be heard, as she was trying to calm down. After a couple of seconds Monica spoke again in her normal way: "Sorry about that. I exaggerated it badly. It's just that I hate when people talk bad the persons I respect."

"Yes, I understand that. You remind me of your father. " Said the man eyeing the girl. _He knows. Wonderful. I hated having to lie to him._ Thought Monica.

"But at the same time I'm very different to him." Said the girl. Everyone looked at them not understanding what they were talking about.

"Monica, you know, you really shouldn't have annoyed him like that. You may have a lot of troubles because of him." Said Ron wisely.

"I don't care. He can't touch me without starting an international scandal. It's true that I exaggerated but, at least I'll have the front page in tomorrow's Daily Prophet." Monica said with a satisfied look.

"And why would you want that?" asked Ginny.

"Because this way I'm sure that Voldemort will know that I'm here and he'll concentrate all his efforts in finding me thus leaving my family alone." Said Monica like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I believe that you and Argeleb do realize that you're playing with the fire." said the old man warningly.

At this Monica smiled: "That's what we've been doing for the past three years and I wouldn't change that. Now about our initial discussion, can you please tell me when the next order meting will take place? Asked the girl looking at McGonagall.

"The day after tomorrow at eight o'clock." She took a two pieces of paper and scribed something on them. When she finished she sealed them. "Harry and the others will take you at the place of the meting. When you get there just read what I've written." The girl took the piece of paper.

"Thank you very much for trusting me. You don't know how much it means to me." Monica said this very politely and stood up. "I think it is time for us to leave. I'm sure that there are a lot of important things you need to solve."

"You can't leave so soon. I insist that you stay here for lunch. I'm sure that there are many persons who would like to meet you not to mention that many of my colleges will be more then glad to see their ex-students." At this Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron blushed very bad.

"What do you think?" Monica asked them. They all nodded their heads slowly.

"Wonderful!" Said the professor. "Let's go."

"Wait." Said Monica as she opened the recorder taking out the tape and throwing it in the fire.

"Why did you throw it?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Because I can't risk Mr. Ionenscu or Ludovic if you prefer, to find out about this. Scrimgeour has enough enemies within the other foreign ministers and this would totally ruin him."

"Why? Is it because you're his protégé?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"But how come." Asked Ron.

"Because he's a very good friend of grandpa." Answered the girl simply.

They got out of the office and passed through so many corridors and doors that Monica soon lost track of the place. Finally they got to the marble stair and climbed it down. That's when Monica heard a strange voice call her in elfish. She looked around and saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her from behind a door.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me were the bathroom is. I really need to go there." Asked Monica.

"It's right there." Said the professor pointing her index towards one of the doors.

"You go ahead. I'll come after you." Said Monica pretending to go to the bathroom. After everybody disappeared behind the doors of the Great Hall she went to the door where she had seen those blue eyes. She opened the door slowly. She couldn't help but gasp when seeing how the room was decorated. It perfectly imitated a forest. She saw a centaur with blond hair staying with his back at the door and looking at the smoke of a small fire.

"Good day." Said Monica cautiously.

"Good day to you too, Morwen. Come in, I've been expecting you."

"You have?" she said before she could stop herself.

"Yes, all the signs indicated that the heir of the Dark Lord is alive." Said the centaur with an uncharacteristic concern.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl very concerned going next to the centaur. The centaur didn't answer her question but kept staring at the smoke. Monica looked at the fire. Her heart stopped. The silhouette of a bold man had formed. It reminded her very much of Voldemort and next to him it was…her. Monica closed and opened her eyes a couple of times to be sure that she had seen it right. Unfortunately the image didn't change. Also between them there was a baby crib with two new born children. A snake was coiled around her left arm and the man's right one like it was creating a bound between them. Monica took a couple of steps back. "Who are you?" she asked with a trembling.

"I'm Firenze, but my name is not important." Said the centaur trying to calm her.

"It's lying! It can't be! That's not who I am!" The girl said pointing towards the smoke and taking more steps back.

Firenze caught her arms and looked her in the eyes. "The smoke is never wrong and you know it. This is your destiny. You can't run from it forever."

"But I'm not like him." The girl said frightened.

"I know that although you do resemble him in a lot of ways. You should consider that maybe your mission is not to fight directly against him." Said the centaur with a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" the girl could feel the room starting to spin around._ This can't be happening._ She thought.

"The Dark Lord wants you very much and he will stop at nothing to have you and your children. The only way you can help The Light is by joining him and keeping him busy until they find a way to destroy him." Explained the centaur.

"What children? I don't have kids." Said the girl panicked.

"These children." Said the centaur delicately touching her abdomen.

"You mean, but…I'm pregnant?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes." She just looked at him in shock. _I'm pregnant. But how? We've always been careful. This is wonderful._ Though the girl and suddenly hugged the centaur and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for telling me this! This is the most wonderful thing that happened to me in the past few months." She kept jumping up and down around the room although she had a small problem about that: family. She didn't know how they would react.

"Could you please keep this a secret for now?" asked the girl pleadingly.

"Your secret is safe with me but you'll have to tell your family soon. You can't hide a pregnancy."

"I know, I just have to figure out when and how I'm going to tell them the news."

"You'd better go now. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Said Firenze.

"Your right, I totally forgot about them. Good bye." Said the girl making a bow.

"Good bye to you too." Said the centaur making a bow at the girl, which was a rare thing because centaurs didn't bow in front of anyone.

The girl reached the door. "Before you leave, I have two advices for you. First of all don't forget what I've told you. You will know when the time is right for you to join The Dark Lord. Secondly, I know that you had strong bounds with the centaurs from Romania but you will find that my brothers are not that social. If I were you, I would go to them

only if I had no other choice. They might forget who you are and hurt you because your friends offended them greatly when they took that Umbridge woman into the forest."

"Yes, Charley mentioned me something about the accident. What they did was really stupid." With this the girl left the room. Even thought this was no time to have two children Monica couldn't help herself from being very happy about it although if Radu had been alive she would have very angry about it. After all she was a bit too young to be a mother, but right now she didn't care anymore. She'd have something to remember her of the man she loved. As she walked deep into her thoughts she felt like somebody throw a bucket of ice-cold water into her.

"ARGH!" Monica yelled and somehow tripping into her coat and falling flat on her back. "Super!" was the next thing she said as she saw the enchanted ceiling.

"Are alright young mistress?" asked a ghost.

"What! I'm fine." She said removing herself of the floor. Just them a very strong hand tried to clean her. Monica felt like a train had just hit her.

"Hagrid I think that's enough." Said the worried voice of McGonagall as she came to check if the girl was fine.

Monica turned around and saw the half giant that Charley had told her so much about.

"Are you Ok?" asked the professor.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. They just scared me because I hadn't seen them." Said Monica.

"We're so sorry young mistress." said the phantom of a man that wore a high collar.

"It's nothing and please don't call me mistress. I'm Monica." Said the girl as she followed the professor and took the only free seat that was between her and Hagrid.

The five friends enjoyed their lunch. They had talked about a lot of things. Monica was congratulated by the entire staff for what she had said to the Minister. The girl also had an animated discussion with Hagrid about dragons and other "nice" and "cute" creatures. Apparently she too had a strange taste for dangerous creatures although she had said very clear that she hated insects. The girl had even given Hagrid a photo of her and Norbert although she had no idea how that picture got into her purse. Very soon it was five o'clock.

"Oh my! We should go. It's really late and I'm sure that grandpa is very worried about us." With this she stood up and so did the others. McGonagall and Hagrid offered to walk them to the school's gates. On the way there Monica insisted that she wanted to visit Dumbledore's grave and that was what they did. She conjured a bouquet of wild flowers which she knew they were the old man's favorite, and put them on the grave. She smiled sadly at the grave and left.

When they arrived in Hogsmead they were assaulted by journalists and photographs that wanted an exclusive interview with the boy-who-lived and Morwen Silverwhite. Monica smiled pleasantly all the way to the apparition point although she didn't say a word to the journalists.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What took you so long?" was the first thing that Romendacil told them when they arrived.

"Sorry, but we were delayed." And the girl started telling him what had happened that day although she didn't say anything about her meting with Firenze. The man laughed when he heard about her discussion with Scrimgeour. Monica and her Romendacil spent the rest of the day showing the house to their guests.


	15. Bad feelings

15. Bad feelings

The next two days Monica's mood dropped once again. The initial excitement of finding out that she was pregnant, now turned into fear. Only now did she understand the gravity of the situation. She was going to be an eighteen years old single mother with a life that she couldn't control. What was she going to do? What was going to happen to the children? If Firenze was right about her future, then what was she going to do with the children? She didn't want them to become evil. She needed to talk to someone but there was no one available. Andrea might have helped her in some other situations but this was beyond her because she had never matured. Deep down she was still a child. Olga? That was the dumbest idea she ever had. Her sister hated her guts and she hated her husband so the idea dropped. She didn't dare tell her family for now, because she had no idea how they were going to react. She remembered perfectly well how upset her mother was when Olga got pregnant even though she was 22. She still didn't trust Hermione and Ginny to tell them this. Charlie also wasn't a good idea because he would go and tell her parents about it. She didn't want to tell Radu's family about it because they would probably panic and tell her to come home immediately something that she couldn't possibly do. Things were going from bad to worst although deep down Monica was still happy that she was pregnant. She had always wanted children. Unfortunately her bad mood was doubled by the morning sickness that she had managed to hide for now. According to her calculations she was pregnant somewhere between six or eight weeks but she wasn't sure. She still couldn't explain herself why she started to feel sick so late, as for the late menstruation, it wouldn't have been the first time. Some of the potions she took when she wanted to disguise herself for the more challenging missions had this as a side effect. Of course her grandfather had noticed that something was wrong about her but concluded that is must had been the stress before a Order meeting and she didn't try to deny it.

As she expected, she had the front page in yesterday's Daily Prophet. People were now speculating about why she had returned after all these years and why had her grandfather hidden her. They were also wondering what did she and Scrimgeour talk about and why did he look angry when he returned from the castle. Also they were curious why she was in the company of the _Chosen one_ and his friends.

She was now standing in a lonely square somewhere at the edge of London. Together with her were Romendacil, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Outside it was dark although it was only eight o' clock in the evening. Monica hated the weather. It was a lot colder than it was normal for August. Harry told her that it was because of the Dementors that were free. The girl couldn't stop a shiver running up her spine. She hated them although she had been lucky enough not to meet one. She took two letters from her cloak's pocket and gave one to her grandfather. They both opened them and read the content and a house materialized in front of them. Monica couldn't help being surprised to see how the new house pushed aside two other houses. The house looked creepy just as Sirius had told her. They started walking towards the house. Her heart was beating very fast as memories of Sirius started to come back. She looked around her and even in the dim light provided by the street lamps, she could see Harry's sad face. Apparently he wasn't the only one that didn't want to be here. She guessed that this was a lot more difficult for him. Like this wasn't enough, she had a bad feeling about this meeting. Generally when she had a bad a bad feeling something bad happened. She had one the night her family was attacked but Radu and Madalina didn't listen to her when she wanted to go home earlier.

Meanwhile Harry was also lost in his own thoughts. He had hoped to never have to come here again although deep down his heart he always knew that this day would come. He remembered how miserable Sirius had felt in this house. He remembered how his god-father used to spend days if not weeks inside the house he had always hated, his only company being Kreatcher. He felt a new wave of tears stinging his eyes but he managed to stop them. He turned his head and saw Monica staring at him. She too looked miserable but he couldn't figure it out why. The girl smiled brightly, a false smile because it didn't reach her eyes, trying to encourage Harry.

They were brought to reality by the old man's knocks on the house's door. Hushed voices could be heard and somebody opened the door. It was Remus and Tonks.

"Remus!" said Monica happy hugging her ex-teacher.

"Hey, kiddo." He said smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here." Said the girl.

"I know." Said Remus smiling and letting her go. "Come in all of you."

"Are we late?" asked Romendacil.

"No. Not everyone could came. The meeting is in the kitchen. I think you should all go into the living room. " said Remus looking at the teens. They all nodded and went upstairs.

Romendacil entered the dim lighted kitchen. There were only like fifteen people there sitting around an old table. They all looked at him curiously. Many of them hadn't seen him in eighteen years. He was surprised to see Bill's wife there. He sat on one of the empty chairs.

"As you all know, we have gathered here because Romendacil wants to ask us something." said McGonagall.

"I'm sure that most of you heard about Monica Popescu, the girl from Romania." Started Romendacil. Everybody nodded. "Her real name is Morwen Silverwhite." At this many people, especially the older ones, started to murmur things. The old man was forced to raise his voice to attract their attention. "As you have probably realized, she is in fact, my granddaughter." Almost everybody was looking at him in disbelieve. "You're all probably wondering how could this be. The answer is simple. Ancalime died when she gave birth to Monica. I knew that the child would never be safe as long as Voldemort was still alive. He would come to take her. I was forced to mask the fact that my daughter had given birth and take the child to Romania. I had already arranged with a family of muggles to take care of her. And I must say that they have taken very good care of her." He stopped waiting for the others to finish murmuring. The first one to speak was and old wizard with a strange blue eye that moved in all directions. His face was filled with scars and a piece of his nose was missing.

"And what do you want Argeleb?"

"Actually is more like what she wants. She wants to become a member of the Order."

"How come does she want to come back? I thought she quitted?" asked Remus surprised.

"Come back? What do you mean by this?" Asked Moody.

"She's already a member of The Order of Phoenix in Romania."

"But she can't be! She's what seventeen, eighteen? She's too young for this." Said one of the women in the room. More people started murmuring loudly. Suddenly, there was a loud bang like an explosion and everybody shut up.

"I think that you should let Argeleb continue." Said Remus harshly. His wand was up. Apparently he was the one who produced the sound.

"Thanks Remus. I assure you that even if she's only eighteen, she knows very well what she's doing. She's better at dueling than many older wizards and witches that I have met. She's been and active member of the order for a year now, although she worked for us since the age of fifteen. She, together with Madalina and other friends worked for us as spies. It was a lot easier for them to infiltrate bars and restaurants and spy on Death Eaters. The information that they managed to collect proved to be always right and useful." Most of the persons there looked at Romendacil in disbelieve.

"What's the story with her quitting?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't ask her about it. During her last mission an accident happened. A ten years old child was killed and Monica thinks it's entirely her fault. What happened was that when she tried to curse the Death Eater that had the little boy, she didn't see a misfired curse that hit her petrifying her. She blamed herself for that and wanted to quit the Order although I didn't accept her resign."

"But is she ready?" asked Remus.

"More than ever. Unfortunately, the events of this summer made her hate Voldemort more than ever. She wants to see him and his Death Eater pay for everything they have ever done. She won't try to kill them if she has a choice." He added quickly when seeing the people's faces. This was followed by silence. The first one to speak was Fleur.

"I zink she deserves to be accepted."

"Now Fleur, I don't think you should…" started Mrs. Weasley.

"You don't zink I should say my opinion? I am a member just like everybody else! I can say what I want."

"You're too young to understand these things." Continued Mrs. Wasley fiercely. After the wedding their relation deteriorated once again.

"Mum, please, stop it." Said Bill in a whisper.

"I too vote for her to be in the Order." Said Remus thus breaking the argument.

"Me too." Said Tonks loudly. More people started saying that they accept her in the order. The last one was Moody. Romendacil was smiling happily.

"Let's call Monica and give her the good news." Said Remus.

"There would be another thing that I have to say." Said the old man with a small voice.

"What is it Argeleb?" asked McGonagall.

"There would be other three persons who'd like o join the order. They're all of age and proved to be worthy of it." He started feeling unease. Mrs. Weasley was looking at him pointedly.

"Who are they?" asked a short lady.

"Ah yes, well…eh… they're Harry, Hermione and Ron." He had said the last name with a low voice praying that Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard him.

"What!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley. "Under no circumstances will I let them join the Order."

"Molly please…"

"Arthur, don't you dare encourage them." Said Mrs. Weasley with a warning voice. Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and started cleaning them, thing that he always did when he was nervous.

"Well, legally speaking, they're all adults now and can join the order if they want. Also Harry and Hermione are not our children, so we can't stop them from this." He said all this without raising his gaze from the glasses.

"I will not have them put their lives in danger!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley hysterically.

"Molly, you have to understand…" started Romendacil.

"No, you understand. They're like my own children and don't want them to…to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. By now she had tears in her eyes.

"Nobody has to die." Said Bill with a dark voice. At this Mrs. Weasley jumped a little and started sobbing harder.

"I don't think that by joining the Order they would be in any more danger than they already are. Voldemort wants Harry dead and Ron and Hermione are his best friends. They will never leave Harry alone and I'm afraid that they already are on Voldemort's death list, especially after the Ministry accident." This time it was Remus the one who spoke. His face was very grave.

"But they're just children…" She was interrupted by a small bang produced by a green flame that had appeared out of thin air. The flame produced a letter that fell slowly on the table. McGonagall took the letter and read it. After she finished, her face was white.

"There will be another attack tonight." She whispered.

"How do you know that?" was the first thing Romendacil asked.

"Apparently, we have a friend among the Death Eaters. He or she keeps telling us important information about Voldemort's plans." Said McGonagall like she was in a trance.

"Where is it going to be?" Asked Moody. This made McGonagall return to reality.

"The Proudfoots."

"Let's get going!" they all stood up making a lot of noise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The five friends were sitting in the living room. Both Monica and Harry were really quiet. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were chatting happily. They had tried a few times to start a conversation with the other two but it was all in vane. They would only answer shortly to a question and then fall back in silence. For quite a long time Monica was looking at the wall in front of her. She noticed a crack were the wooden paneling ended and the wall started. It was only about 50 cm long and at it's both ends there were two other cracks that went down to the floor. She found it strange. She had to check it out.

She stood up and went closer to inspect it. Everybody looked at her surprised. She started knocking the wood like she was trying to detect something.

"Monica, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I thought…" she stopped gazing at the place. "It's just my imagination although…" She turned around and exited the room. The others followed her. She was now standing near the stairs and was knocking on the living room's wall. She only stopped when the sound changed. She put her hands on the wall like she was trying to measure something. She shook her head and murmured something in Romanian.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" asked Ron as Monica passed near him.

"Oh.!" She said like she just realized that they were there. "Sorry, it's just that I want to check something." She said as went near the door of the next room and started knocking on it.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Ah, yes." Monica said satisfied.

"Yes, what?" asked Harry annoyed.

"Follow me and I'll explain it to you." They all entered back in to the living room. Monica went at the wall with the crack. "This wall is a lot thicker than the one opposite to it."

"So!" asked Harry.

"The only walls that I know to be built so thick are the one made from stone or the ones of a safe." Said Monica.

"So it's made from stone." Said Ron.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Said Monica.

"Why not?" asked Ginny curiously.

"When you build a house using stone, either you make it al from stone like the case of Hogwarts, either you only use stone for the exterior of the building. It's not logic to make one interior wall from stone and the other one from bricks."

"And your point is?" asked Harry.

"You think that there's a hidden compartment." Spoke Hermione for the first time as she realized what Monica was thinking.

"Exactly! It should be right her, between this cracks." Monica motioned.

"Then let's open it." Said Ron taking out his wand. "Alohomora." Nothing happened.

"Harry, what's the password of the Marauders' Map?" asked Monica.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Said Harry but nothing happened.

"How did you know about the map?" asked Hermione.

"I knew Sirius." Said Monica with a small voice. She had forgotten that only Harry knew about this.

"How come?" asked Ron.

"After Voldemort returned, Dumbledore told Sirius to go to Remus. At that time Remus was still in Romania and Sirius couldn't stay at his place, so he staid with me and my family for a week."

"Why didn't he tell us about this?" asked Hermione.

"Because it was for the best. We were afraid that the authorities would find out about it."

Monica looked around the room and saw the tapestry with the Family Tree. That's when it hit her.

"Toujour pur." She said quickly before the others could interrupt her with more questions. The wall opened and they could see the hidden compartment. In it there was a big metal box.

"To you the honors." Monica told Harry. He took out the box opening it. Inside it there were many letters.

"These are mine's." Monica said taking out a bunch of letters with her hand writing. She opened one of them and read the content. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Harry also took out some letters with his writing. Ginny was the one to observe a small golden ball at the bottom of the box. As soon as she touched it, the ball shoot up. Harry caught it by reflex and stared at it.

"This is the snitch that my father stole from a practice." He said in a low voice. He was brought down to Earth because of some noise that was coming from down stairs. They quickly put everything back into the box, and the box back in the compartment. The wall closed back and they all ran down stairs to see what was going on.

"Perfectly. There's an attack." Said Romendacil when seeing his granddaughter. His voice was hushed so he wouldn't wake up the painting of Mrs. Black.

"This means that I'm in the order?" she asked.

"Yes, come."

"What about us?" asked Ginny.

"You're too little." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"But, mum!" said Ginny revolted.

"No buts, you're staying here and that's final!" She said exiting the house and disapparating. The others followed her. The only ones left were Monica and Romendacil.

"Argeleb, we want to come too!" said Ginny.

The old man shook his head and murmured. "Molly is going to have my head for this. We need to go to the Proudfoots." And with this both him and Monica dissaparated. The others followed them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are they doing here!" Bellowed Mrs. Weasley when seeing the four teens.

"Oh my, how did you get here?" Said Romedancil with a surprised voice.

"Argeleb!" she said menacingly. Before he could say anything, a scream could be heard from the house across the street.

"Oh stop it." Said Monica as she ran towards the house.

"Hey, what she's doing! She's going to blow our cover." Said Moody.

"I don't think it matters anymore." Said Romendacil as he too ran for the house. The others followed them immediately.

Monica brusquely opened the door . A surprised Death Eater turned around but Monica stunt him before he could react. She went to the room to her right from where she could hear noise. There were about twenty Death Eaters gathered around a lifeless body.

"Oh shit." She said as she ducked behind a large sofa. By now the others had arrived and the fight had started.

She stood up and tried to curse a Death Eater that was in front of her. Unfortunately the Death Eater was faster and blocked the spell. By the voice, Monica guessed that it was a man.

The man laughed cruelly as he tried to curse the girl but, she managed to stop the spell.

From the far corner of the living room she could hear Harry battling with a man that had an arrogant voice. By the way he shouted she realized that he needed help but unfortunately she couldn't give it to him. She paid for her moment of inattention as she felt something like a metal stick hitting her over her head. She fell on her back and she started seeing tiny white starts. Her head hurt like hell. The girl heard the man coming closer to her and laughing manically. Finally her vision started to clear up and she saw the man with his wand up preparing to kill her. She raised her right hand but to her shock she discovered that she had lost her wand. She then did the only thing she could: hit the man between his legs. Fortunately this worked and now the man was on the floor in pain. She crawled to her wand taking it and petrifying the wizard. By now her vision was once again clear.

"She saw Harry still battling with the man with an arrogant voice. Apparently the guy knew very well Legimancy because he blocked all of Harry's spells and he would curse Harry back who couldn't block all of them. Monica went closer to the place were the two were because she wanted to hex the man without coursing someone from the order. She raised her wand and just when she wanted to say the spell someone gripped her hand. To the girl's shock it was a Death Eater. She tried to push him aside with her free arm but the person was more powerful than her. He wasn't even paying attention at her as he was looking around. Suddenly he threw himself to the ground thus taking down Monica just in time as a green light passed where they were staying a moment before. His mask fell and Monica could see his pale face with platinum blond hair and grey eyes.

"Damian?" she whispered.

The boy didn't answer. Instead he tried to get up but Monica stopped him just in time as a spell passed near by.

"Even?" she asked.

The boy nodded a bit and then he stood up pretending to be fighting with the girl. She understood what was going on and also pretended the same thing. Suddenly she heard a woman voice yell:

"Draco, come." The boy turned around and ran to the person that had yelled for him. By now Ginny was there helping Harry, and they seemed to be doing alright. She looked around. It was a total chaos. Spells flew all over the place. Between the shouts she heard a child scream that was coming from upstairs. She ran out of the room putting a shield spell over her. When she got to the stairs from the hallway, she became more cautious. She noticed that the stunt Death Eater had disappeared. She slowly climbed the last steps and saw a man dragging an eight years old girl who was screaming from the tops of her lungs. The man seemed to be annoyed about it and raised his left hand and tried to hit her but Monica yelled.

"Hey, pick up on someone your own size!" Before the man realized what was going on, Monica managed to put a shield spell over the child. This made the man let go of the girl like he had fire in his hand. Monica moved her wand murmuring another spell but before she could finish it, a woman's voice came from behind yelling _Avada Kedavra. _ The spell hit Monica in her back and she fell on her tummy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muahaha! I'm so evil. This is the perfect cliffhanger. If you tell me what Boxing Day is, and how you make porridge and pancakes, I'll update sooner. I'm curious about the pancakes because we too have them but ours are different. Please review.


	16. Doing what is right

16. Doing what is right

"Amycus, stop fooling around and take the child." Bellatrix said.

The man just stood there. He seemed to be in shock.

"Come on!" yelled the woman annoyed.

"You, you… killed her." Managed the man to say with great difficulty.

"So, it's not the first time we do that." Said the woman impatient.

"What is going on?" said Snape from behind with a drooling voice.

"He killed his daughter!" Yelled the short man with a desperate voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Snape concerned. The other man didn't answer. He was in shock. Snape made a step towards the girl's body but was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Where do you think you're going, _coward_?"

Snape turned around. He looked at Harry and Ginny with deepest loath. "Apparently you still haven't learned your lesson." He screeched.

"Just kill them!" said Bellatrix with an amused voice.

"No matter how much I'd like to do that, I can't kill Potter. He's The Lord's pray. But, I could kill the girl."

"Monica!" Yelled Ginny suddenly. "What did you do to her?" she asked trembling. Only now did Harry notice the girl's body.

"You mean the Dark Lord's daughter?" Asked Bellatrix panicked.

"Yes." Said Harry. A smile curled on his lips. "Apparently someone is going to be in big troubles. I doubt Voldemort wanted you to hurt her." His voice was very strange. Bellatrix ran to the girl's body while Snape was keeping an eye on the couple. She carefully turned the body face up and jumped like burned as she recognized the girl. Her eyes were close and her face was deadly white. Suddenly there was a red light and Bellatrix fell on the floor. Monica opened her eyes and rolled back on her tummy sending a spell towards Amycus but missed him by an inch. This brought back to reality the short man and he ran pass the girl but when he tried to pass near Ginny she tripped him up. He fell down the stairs making a lot of noise.

They noticed that the other Death Eaters were retreating. Snape murmured the counter curse and Bellatrix woke up.

"Move!" he yelled at the woman who quickly stood up and went towards the staircase.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Harry at the two Death Eaters.

"It's time that you two learn where you belong. Crucio!" said Snape. His curse went towards Ginny, but Harry jumped on her thus making the spell miss her. While they were on the floor, the Death Eaters went past them. The young couple stood up and tried to follow the other two but were stopped by Monica's groan who was desperately trying to stand up. They went and helped her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked giving Monica her glasses that had fallen on the floor.

"Yeah." Answered Monica although she wasn't feeling Ok at all. Her head hurt like hell and she felt the floor moving under her feet.

"You're not OK! You're so pale! I fought you were dead!" said Ginny panicked.

"You're right. Eh…is it me or is this floor moving?" asked Monica with a lost voice.

"It's you." Answered Harry.

"Oh." Said Monica nodding her head but she stopped. When she moved her head she felt like someone just hit her on it with a metal bar.

"What is it?" asked at couple at the same time.

"My head hurts." The girl answered simply. She slowly moved her head to look around. She could hear the noise from down stairs. Suddenly she realized that something was missing. She completely forgot about her head ache. "Where's the girl!"

"What girl?" asked Ginny.

"There was a small girl. She was here a minute ago!"

"Monica, there's no girl here." Answered Harry kindly like he was talking to two year old child.

"She was here." Monica said with a panicked voice and she went to the first door opening it. It was an empty bathroom. She moved to the second door which was a bedroom. She started searching fanatically for the child under the concerned looks of her friends. First of all she looked under the bed, and then she opened the wardrobe. Nobody was there. She noticed a great pile of soft toys. She went there and lifted up a huge Teddy bear. Suddenly she felt a toy duck collide with her face. With the corner of her eye, she noticed a small silhouette trying to run but she caught it. The little girl started to scream on the top of her lungs.

"SHHH, little girl. I don't want to hurt you. We've come to save you."

The little girl stopped and looked at Monica. She had long dark brown hair and curly. She was tall for her age and her white face was filled with freckles. "Aren't you dead?" asked the girl with a small voice.

"No." answered Monica kindly.

"You're an infer!" said the girl panicked taking some steps behind and raising a wand. "Stay away from me."

"I'm not an infer. I'm just a friend. They're also friends." Monica said motioning towards Harry and Ginny that were at the door. Both were shocked of seeing the little girl. "My name is Monica, and they are Harry and Ginny. What about you?"

"I'm Eli." said the little girl putting down her wand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Monica bowing. This made the little girl giggle. Harry and Ginny approached the little girl. Suddenly they heard voices calling their names and Monica shouted where they were. Romendacil, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stormed in and were quickly followed by the rest of the order. Romendacil hugged his granddaughter. "What were you thinking when you left the room by yourself?"

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were hugged by a crying Mrs. Weasley. "You scared us so badly. When I didn't see you I thought you…you…"

"We're alright mum. Sorry for going away like that, but we wanted to catch Snape."

"Sorry grandpa. I heard Eli scream and went to help her." At this everybody turned their heads at the little girl. Romendacil smiled. "What a beautiful name. I'm Argeleb." He took the girl's hand and kissed it. This made the small child smile, but she hided behind Monica.

"It's alright. Nobody will hurt you." Said Monica kindly. The girl came next to Monica and eyed everybody. "Where's nanny?" she asked.

Everybody looked at each other.

"She's dead, isn't she?" asked the girl surprising everybody.

"Yes." Monica answered hugging the little girl.

"She tried to protect me. She told me to hide in here. I should have stayed with her." The little girl said with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't have helped her by staying with her." Hermione said with a kind voice.

The girl looked at Hermione with her big brown eyes. "Do you really think that?"

"Eli!" came the shout of a panicked woman.

"Mummy!" said the girl running towards a young woman and a young man.

"Are you all right?" asked an equally panicked man. They all hugged tightly before speaking again.

"Monica saved me. She put a spell on me and the Death Eater let go of me and then another one came from behind her a sent a green light to her and she fell on the floor but she's not dead. Why isn't she dead?" the little girl said this very quickly. Everybody looked at Monica surprised. The girl started to feel unease and her mind was desperately trying to find a lie.

"It wasn't a Killing Curse. It was a Body Biding but it didn't work very well because I had put a shield charm over me." Monica hopped that people would believe her lie but doubted it because it was the most pathetic lie she had ever said. She was surprised that no one tried to fight back her explanation.

"Thank you very much for saving our little child. She's everything for us." The girl's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Is there anyway we can repay you for this?" asked her husband.

"There's no need to thank me. I only did what was right." Her head started to spin again. She felt the whole floor move under her and gripped her grandfather's arm.

"Are you alright?" asked the man panicked.

Monica opened her mouth to answer but only managed to let out a cry of pain. She felt to her knees clutching her tummy.

"Monica!" cried everybody. Remus and Romendacil bent down next to her.

"What is it?" asked Remus.

Monica slowly murmured in Romanian something about her babies. A shocked Romendacil asked her in Romanian if she was pregnant and she slowly nodded as a response. Remus scooped her up in his arms. By now the pain was gone.

"We must go to headquarter." Said Remus. "Thomas and Marry will know what to do."

With this everybody left accept McGonagall, Moody and other two members of the order who remained to explain the Proudfoots what had happened.


	17. Dark thoughts

17. Dark thoughts.

They had apparated back at Grimauld Place. Monica was still between Remus' arms. She had put her arms tightly around Remus' neck because she was dizzy and every time the man took a step she felt like she was going to fall. He laid her carefully on a bed.

"Molly, call Thomas and Mary." Remus said urgently.

"I'll do it." Romendacil said. "Where can I find some Floo Powder?"

"I'll show you." Mrs. Weasley said. The only ones left in the room were Monica, Remus and the four friends. Remus made to leave the room but Monica took his hand.

"What is it?" he asked kindly.

"Don't go." she said weakly.

"I'll just go and take a glass of water." He said reassuring.

"Don't." she said again. The man looked at her and he felt his heart break. He could read on her face that she was scared like he had never seen her before. He sat on the bed next to her and started to caress her on the head.

"Harry, please bring her a glass of water." Harry made to leave the room but he realized that he was a wizard and that he could conjure the glass and the water, and so he did.

"Oh, I didn't think about it." Remus said as he took the glass from the boy's hand. Monica made a small smile.

"Maybe Harry should give you some tutoring." She said in a whisper.

"Maybe he should." Remus said thoughtfully. Monica tried to sit up but her body was too weak to do that. Harry motioned Ron to help her. Together the two boys managed to help her to sit up. She had rested her back and head on Remus' chest. Somehow she felt safe between her ex-teacher arms. She had always had a great respect for him.

Hermione took the glass from Remus' hand and put it to Monica's mouth. The girl drank the water with greed. "Thanks." She said. Her voice was stronger.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Remus.

"Not anymore." The girl answered.

"All bad things happen to you." Remus said half joking.

"Actually to Radu and I." The girl added sighting. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I don't know. What happened? What kind of curse was it?" asked Remus worried.

"It was Avada Kedavra." The girl said sadly.

"What? But you're…" Ginny opened her mouth.

"Not dead. I know. I have no idea why." The girl continued bitterly. Her statement was followed by silence. Remus was the first one to speak.

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago. Firenze told me."

"Really?" asked Remus surprised.

"Find out what?" asked Ron confused.

"Oh…" said Monica worried. " eh, yes…well I suppose I should tell you. It's not like I'll be able to hide it forever. I'm pregnant."

"Ohh!" was the general reaction. After this they all remained silent as they didn't know if they should congratulate her or not. Fortunately they were saved by the arrival of three persons. Romendacil came followed by a tall thin young woman with dark red hair and big blue eye. Next to her was a man about her age with short dark hair and a beginning of a bald. Monica presumed they were Thomas and Mary.

"Monica, these are Thomas and Mary. I want you to tell them everything that happened tonight and by this I mean absolutely everything." Romandacil said while taking his granddaughter's hand. Monica gave him a surprised look. "We'll talk later bout it." He continued. He let go of her hand and motioned to the others to leave. Monica watched them leave with pleading eyes that clearly said that she didn't want to be left alone with the two healers. Remus saw her.

"Don't worry. We'll come and see you as soon as we can, alright." Monica sighted but didn't object.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How is she?" asked Romendacil as soon as the healers entered the living-room where everyone had gathered. They had stayed there in silence for almost and hour. The only moment the silence had been broken was when McGonagall, Moody and the other two members returned. There had been a short talk about the attack.

"She'll be fine. She is a lot stronger then she looks." The woman said with a smile.

"What about the child?" asked Hermione.

"What child?" asked Mrs. Weasley surprised.

"Monica is pregnant in two month." Said Thomas. His statement was followed by many gasps of disbelieve. "She will have twins." Everyone let an "Ohh!" escape their mouth except Romendacil whose face was blank.

"So, how are the children?" asked Remus impatient.

"The problem is very complicated. There has never been a case like this one in the entire wizard history." Said Mary somewhat concerned. "Never has there been a case of a pregnant woman surviving a killing curse and thus we can't say what will happen to the children. So far they seem to be okay." By now nobody was paying attention to the witch. Everybody was eyeing Romendacil.

He looked concerned and tired. It remembered Harry of the day they had met. The man looked like he was going to faint any moment now. He put his head between his palms and murmured some things to himself that no one understood. After some moments he razed his face and looked around the room. He sighted and shook his head.

"You must understand that what we talk here _must_ remain between these walls."

Everybody nodded eagerly wanting to know what the old man was going to say.

"You also have to understand that if the information I'm going to divulge is found out by someone else it will bring Monica more enemies and also her destruction. The only reason that I'm telling you this is because I trust you all." At this the man stopped like he was trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know why she survived the killing curse. I can only guess. It's more than clear that the shield charm isn't the one who saved her. I think that it worked so well in combination with the elf blood that runs through her veins and with…" the man stopped once again and sighted deeply. " the powerful dark spells that have been passed to her from her father. Although this is the only explanation I can come with, I still don't understand why it only worked with the killing curse. She has been once hit by Crucio and the shield charm didn't work at all. It's strange." Everyone that didn't knew about the girl's father looked more confused than before the explanation.

"The girl's father?" Moody asked.

"Voldemort." Answered Romendacil miserable.

"Wow… You mean to say…but…but I thought Keanu was her father." McGonagall said with a lost voice.

"That's what we wanted people to believe. We thought that it was for the best. Monica was worried that you'd judge her by it and that you wouldn't allow her to join the order."

"Telling the truth would have helped a lot more." Moody said accusingly.

"Would it, Moody? You want to say that you wouldn't have judged her by it?" Romandacil asked fiercely.

Moody's face went red and mumbled something that no one understood.

"I don't zink it matters anymore. Monique has proved zat she deserves to be a member. I saw 'er fight a Death Eater and all I could see in 'er eyes was absolute loath." Fleur interrupted. Mrs. Weasley was about to contradict her but she stopped when she realized what her daughter-in-law had just said.

"I agree with Fleur. I know Monica and her family for a long time and I can't possibly imagine her hurting someone intentionally."

"Wow mum! I can't believe you finally agree with Fleur on something." Bill said sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley 's face turned red and she looked at her son opening her mouth to fight back, but sensing the danger Fleur managed to distract her.

"What measures should Monique take to prevent any complications?" she asked.

"Ah yes…" said Mary trying to remember what she had o say. " She must stay in bed for a week and she must drink at least two liters of liquids per day. Also she should eat a lot of fruits and vegetables and take these vitamins. We noticed that she's a bit anemic." After finishing she gave Romendacil a piece of paper.

"These are muggle medicines." He said a bit surprised.

"Yes, they are. We think that they are better then the potions, not to mention that they taste ten times better." Thomas said smiling.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. She said she wanted to see you, but please don't stay too long. She must get some rest and don't get into an argument with her."

"Thank you for everything!" Romendacil said.

"It was our pleasure." Thomas and Mary answered at the same time.

Romendacil left the room. He was greeted by a worried Monica.

"Are you angry?" was the first thing the girl asked.

The old man scowled. "To be honest, I'm disappointed. I thought you were smart enough not to complicate you lives like this."

"I don't know how it happened. We've always been careful."

"When are you going to tell Michaela and Adrian?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid to tell them." Monica answered miserably.

"You will have to do it eventually." The man said warningly.

"I know." Answered the girl annoyed.

"Are you going to keep them?"

"Of course I will!"

"You do understand the responsibilities that come with this." Romendacil said with a business-like voice.

"Yes, I do understand." Said Monica nervous. "What on Earth is wrong with you? Why are talking to me like this?"

"What is wrong with me!" Romendacil shouted. "You know damn well what is wrong with me!"

"What did I do so wrong that you shout at me?" Monica screeched.

"Tell me, did you do some magic lately?"

"What!"

"Stop taking me for a fool." Romendacil said bending over Monica. He looked dangerous.

"If you don't tell me what you're talking about, I'll start to think that you are a fool." The girl answered back. The man slapped the girl over her left check.

"GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT!" Monica yelled furious.

"Tell me, where did you learn to do it? Where did you find the spell!"

"You…you can't possibly think that I would…" the girl was in shock now. "I'd never do something like that! I'm not my father! I don't want immortality!" The girl was now red in the face.

"Then how come you're here!"

"I though you would tell me that."

The old man looked into the girl's eyes. Monica realized what he wanted to do and turned her head. Even so, the man managed to see that his granddaughter wasn't lying.

"Stop it!" said the girl.

"Monica I…"

"Get out!."

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care! How dare you compare me with him! Get out of here, now!"

Romendacil indeed looked like he was sorry but he didn't say anything else. He realized he'd be wrong and he felt his heart break. He left the room in silence. Just after he closed the door he heard the glass collide with the door. This only hurt him more. Once again he had jumped to wrong conclusion. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the stairs and felt hitting his head and blacking out. The noise made everyone run to the stairs.

Monica tried to get out of her room as fast as she could. Arriving at the stairs she stopped like she was petrified. She looked at her grandfather body surrounded by the members of the order. Thomas and Mary were no longer there. It was like a dream. She just looked and couldn't react. Slowly an internal battle started between her bad side who said that she should let him rot there for what he had said to her and her good side that said that she should help him. She couldn't even hear Mrs. Black angry shouts.

Moody was the one who saw her and whispered into Remus' year to take the girl away from there. The man ran up the stairs and took the girl between his arms trying to protect her from seeing the man while the others tried to wake him up.

"Come, let's go." He whispered into the girl's year. The girl didn't react at all. Her face was blank. Remus tried to force her to walk but her legs just refused to make any moves.

"You must rest. We'll look after him. There's nothing you can do to help him."

These last words brought the girl to reality.

"No, I can help him." the girl said with a croaked voice breaking from Remus' hug. She climbed down the stairs as quickly as she could pushing aside everyone.

"Monica, what are you doing her?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Monica didn't answer her question. Instead she took the wand from her hand.

"Lumos." She whispered. She opened her grandfather's eyes and saw that his pupils reacted to the light. "Nox." She said again. With the wand still in her hand she took her grandfather pulse. She made a frown and put her year on the man's chest. She couldn't hear anything because of the noise the painting made.

"Somebody, make her shut up!" Fleur and Bill left the group and after a few seconds there was silence. The girl put her ear on the man's chest. After a few seconds she lifted her head swearing under her breath.

"Accio cloak." After some seconds a rustle could be heard as a dark shadow approached. Monica quickly caught the cloak and started searching for something. She sighted in relief as she took out the small vial with the blood-red potion and poured a drop of it into the old man's mouth. She waited a little more before checking the man's pulse and once again sighted in relief.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Asked Hermione panicked.

"He'll wake up later." Monica answered.

"What happened to him? Why did you give him that potion?" Harry asked.

"His heart beat was chaotic. The potion helped it calm down."

"We heard you yell earlier. What happened?" Tonks asked. Everybody looked at Monica curiously.

"We…had a small misunderstanding." The girl said.

"It sounded a lot more important to me." Mumbled Moody more to himself

"Well, it's not!" The girl said with a lot more force than she intended. There were a few moments of silence in which all they could hear was the steady breathing of the old man.

"Let's take him into a room."

Remus conjured a stretcher and the old man was carried in one of the rooms from upstairs. Monica carefully covered the man.

"Where can I find some potion ingredients?" asked Monica.

"In the kitchen, but why do you ask?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.

"I need to brew a potion for grandpa."

"No way. Right now you'll go in your room and get some rest. Thomas and Marry left clear orders that you should sleep. Tell us what you need and we'll do it." Mrs. Weasley said determined.

"I'm the only one who can do this potion."

"And why is that?" asked McGonagall.

"Because you don't know it." The girl said simply.

"Monica, I can assure you that we know how to brew a potion." McGonagall said offended.

"It's not that you don't know how to brew a potion, but you don't know this potion and it would take to long to explain you how to do it." Said Monica annoyed.

"What's the name of the potion?" Hermione asked.

"In English would be something like Bringer of life." Monica said tiredly.

"I know it!" came a voice from behind. Everybody turned their faces to look at Fleur.

"You do?" asked the girl.

"Yes. My mother used to do it for my grandmother." Said Fleur. "She was a Veela." the young woman added when seeing Monica's lost look.

"Ohh."

"I can help you if you want. "

"Of course I want!"

With this, the two young women left the room leaving everyone looking at each other.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour had past since the girls were in the kitchen brewing the potion. Hermione and Ginny had come to help them.

"Monica, come quick! There's something wrong with your grandfather!" Ron said with a panicked voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Monica concerned.

"He's wriggling in his bed and murmuring things that we don't really understand."

"Damn it." Monica said standing up. "Bring it as soon as you finish it." She followed Ron up the stairs to her grandfather's room.

"What are you doing!" she yelled as she saw Remus and Mr. Weasley shaking the old man.

"We're trying to wake him up!" Remus said.

"No. Leave him alone." The girl said as she pushed aside the two men.

"It's alright, I'm here." She gently said taking the old man's hand. His face twitched.

"No, please. Not her. Please…I'll do anything…please. No, leave them…no. I don't want it…"

"It's only your imagination, there's nothing to be afraid." The girl said trying to calm down the man. This was what she feared most. This nightmare kept haunting him. He relieved the night in the cave.

"Please, not Monica…Ancalime why? Please let me go. I don't like it…Don't…don't make me drink it…please…" he started pleading like a small child obliged to drink an awful medicine.

"It's all right…" The girl said once again, her voice kind of high pitched as tears started to form into her eyes because of the memories of the night in the cave. Impatiently she razed her head looking around the room for the three girls. She couldn't help by notice that Harry face had become paper white as he looked at the old man.

"Water please…I'm thirsty…give me water…" The old man said once again grapping the girl's arm without opening his eyes. With her free hand, the girl conjured a goblet filled with water and put it to the man's mouth who drank it greedily. After this, he seemed to calm down a bit. Shortly after the girls came with a glass filled with a smoking silkily black potion. Monica took it from Ginny's hand and whispered her to take Harry out of there. A few seconds after she administered the potion to her grandfather, he woke up.

He looked around the room:

"What happened?" he asked with a lost voice.

"You felt down the stairs." Answered the girl, her voice had a trace of coldness. She hadn't forgiven her grandfather. "We'll leave you to rest." With this she turned around but the man caught her hand. They remained silent until everyone else left the room.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." The old man said. At these words, the girl's eyes became cold. She was an almost perfect replica of her father.

"Stop lying." She said between her teeth.

"I'm not lying…"

"Then why do you keep telling me this?" the girl said trying very hard not to raise her voice.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

"Oh, so you're sorry." She said with a mocking voice. "And for how long are you going to be sorry? How much time will it pass until you accuse me of this again? Why do I always have to be like him? To you I've always been and always will be Voldemort's daughter." With this she moved aside her hand freeing it from her grandfather grasp. The man opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the girl as she marched to the door.

"I don't want to hear any more sorry excuses. See you in the morning." The girl hardly managed to suppress herself from saying something that she knew she was going to regret later.

"You forgave Charlie." Romendacil said accusingly. The girl stopped with her hand on the door knob and said with a cold voice without even looking at her grandfather.

"He only said it once as for you… I lost count of the amount of times you accused me of this. Nothing you'll ever say will make me forgive you for this." With this she exited the room. After closing the door she rested her back on the door trying to calm herself. After a few seconds she took a happy smile and went into the kitchen where almost everyone had gathered.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a concerned Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

"What was that all about?" asked McGonagall.

"What do you mean?" asked Monica with a frown.

"Why was he wriggling like that and what did he meant by all those things he said?"

The girl's frown was replaced by an expressionless look as she shook her head. "This is his own problem. If you want to know more, ask him. I'm not answering in his place."

"But…" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry; this is all I can say. If you please I would certainly do well with a bit of rest."

"Rest… Yes of course. You must lie down." Said Mrs. Weasley as she took the girl's hand and trashed her out of the kitchen.

"Good night everyone and thanks a lot Fleur! And you too Hermione!" The girl yelled as she exited the room. On her way to the bedroom, she past next the living room where she saw a livid looking Harry sitting on the couch and Ginny next to him, trying to comfort him. She couldn't help to fell sorry for the boy. Without even realizing what she was doing she started hissing in parseltounge telling Harry to come with the others to her room after everyone went to bed. She perfectly managed to hide the hisses with a loud coughs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour had past until the door to Monica's room was opened. The four friends entered in. Harry's face was still pale and his friends kept giving him worried glances. Monica frowned as she saw him.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked worried.

The boy just shrugged without saying a word.

"Sit." The girl said. Everyone sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." She added putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's hard, I know." She said sighting deeply.

"It's just like in that night. Dumbledore behaved just like that and I kept giving him that stupid potion." The boy said angrily.

"He made you promise to do it." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"He drank it for nothing! That was not the real Horcrux!" Yelled Harry angrily as his bottled rage finally got out. His words hurt Monica more than her grandfather's had. She hated herself for what she had done, or better said for what she hadn't done. She knew the real reason why she hadn't insist on convincing Romendacil to tell Mr. Dumbledore about the Horcruxes, but she was too ashamed to admit it.

"No Harry, it's not your fault. It's mine as I already told you before. I'm the only one guilty of Mr. Dumbledore death." Monica said taking her hand off Harry's shoulder and looking away from them.

"It's Snape fault! Mr. Dumbledore trusted him! I hate him! He told Voldemort about the Prophecy that made him hunt down my parents!" By now Harry was so angry that he completely forgot that in the room there were two persons that had no idea about the Prophecy he was talking about. His eyes sent lightning bolts and made him look like a very powerful wizard. No one dared to stop him. "And after all that Dumbledore had done for him, he betrayed him. You should have seen the look on his face when he killed him. He's eyes showed deepest loath and repulsion. He and his stupid vow!" Harry was breathing quickly trying to calm down little.

"What vow?" Monica asked without realizing.

Hermione was the one who answered because she didn't want Harry to burst out again. "Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, convinced Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow. He promised her that he would look after Draco and that if he wouldn't be able to do the task that Voldemort set him to do, he would do it for him."

"Yes, I did hear something about this. What I can't understand is why Voldemort would send a 17 old boy to do something no one else has been able to do. Not even he had been able to kill Dumbledore and everybody knew that he feared him."

"He never meant for Draco to succeed." Harry said darkly. "In fact, he wanted him to fail and die. He is very mad on his father for failing to bring him the Prophecy from the Department of Mystery and because he gave Ginny one of his Horcruxes."

Harry's statement made Monica frown. Suddenly she was finding out things that either her grandfather didn't know or didn't want to tell her.

"It doesn't make any sense." She muttered. "None of the Death Eaters I know has ever shown that he cared for the others. In their world is more like everyone for himself." She sighted. "Why would Snape agree to protect a boy? Unbreakable Vows are not something to joke about. Either way, I'm sure that Voldemort is not to happy about it. Draco didn't do as he was told to and Snape interfered thus blowing up his cover. Something tells me that they'll die. Voldemort will never accept the fact that a boy found a way to bring the Death Eaters into the school right under Mr. Dumbleodore's nose and that one of his servants managed to kill the man he feared most. He is too proud to accept it. He'll fear that the others will lose their respect in him."

"I don't know and I don't care why. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm going to make him pay. I have nothing against Draco because he is not a murderer. He is just another Voldemort's victim." Harry said darkly.

"Harry, what's with this Prophecy you keep mentioning." Ginny asked. Harry sighted deeply. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and mention it.

"It's a Prophecy that Trelawney made before I was born. I sounded like this: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _T_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …" Harry's statement was followed by silence.

"Birds of a feather flocked together." Monica said smiling sadly.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Remember the strange writing on my mother's grave?" Every nodded. "I lied to you. What it really said was:_ You shall be revenged by the one the Dark Lord created_. We're both caught into this war whether we want it or not. Speaking of which, do you have any idea why the Death Eaters wanted Eli?"

"Her father is chief of the Department of Mystery. He refused to join Voldemort, so he sent his minions to kidnap his daughter and force him to join them." Harry answered the question. Just when Monica opened her mouth to make a comment about it, the door opened letting in a red faced Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you doing here!" She didn't wait for an answer. "Everybody go to bed." The four friends quickly left to room murmuring good night to Monica. "And you young lady, should learn to be more responsible. For God's sake you're pregnant. You must rest." With this Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room closing the door loudly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N: Sorry for making you wait for so long but as you can see this is a really long chapter (17 pages). I hope you like it, and please leave a review even if you don't like it.


	18. Discovering a friend

I know that you are probably really angry at me for not posting this earlier but things have been a total chaos lately. All the professors decided that we need to work more and the fact that exams are approaching fast isn't helping either. I wanted to post it last week but my Windows crashed twice and I couldn't format it. I had to take it to a service .It's a miracle that dad didn't kill me because generally when the computers dies I'm held responsible for it. (My dad also uses this computer for editing documents that he needs for his projects.)

18. Discovering a friend.

A week had passed since the attack on the Proudfoots. Harry and co. had returned to the manor where they enjoyed a rather quiet time. Things were still not really good between the two Romendacils although both pretended to be in really good relations in front of the others. Only someone really good could observe the annoyance in the girls eyes whenever the old man was in the same room with her. Only after Neville and Luna had come did Monica start to relax a little and little by little her anger started to disappear.

Their arrival was filled with fun. Romendacil was the one who went to pick them up. He returned from Luna after an hour in which he had discussed with Mr. Lovegood about the existence of the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Much to Monica's delight, Luna had brought her a large pile of Quibblers. To Hermione's horror, the girl declared that she liked the magazine because it was great fun but she rarely had the chance to read it because you couldn't find it in Romania. Her favorite editions were the ones about the singer called Sirius Black and the one with Harry's interview.

They laughed a lot when Romendacil returned a little drunk from the Neville's house. The shy boy told them that his grandmother invited him to a drink and that she wouldn't stop pouring wine into the old man's glass. They were too caught into a discussion about Neville and his parents to notice how much they had drank. She still thought that her grandson was not as good as his father but, after much deliberation, Romendacil managed to make her see what a remarkable grandson she had. This really made the boy's day. Once again Romendacil was saved from a huge headache by his granddaughter who prepared him another potion. When he asked her from where she knew it she simply asked him how did he think that he never found the boys drunk although the other professors complained about it. He was a bit shocked about it and told her that if caught she would have had a lot of problems.

Unfortunately, telling her parents about her condition wasn't a happy thing. Her mother had reacted really bad saying that she never thought they would be so stupid. Her father seemed to take it slightly better. He had managed to calm down his wife although Monica knew perfectly well that he was disappointed in her. She could always tell when he wasn't happy about her, fortunately that didn't happen to often. In the end they understood her situation and accepted her decision although at the moment they were not thrilled about it. Monica knew that their anger would vanish and that they were going to love the children. She had also decided in not telling Radu's family about this for now. They were enough worried for her, they didn't need to worry about the children too.

At the same time Harry was getting more and more impatient to start the Horcrux hunt. Although he was scared he wanted to go and look for them because the waiting was a lot more stressful. He's wish was granted on a Monday morning after breakfast.

"Well Harry, I know that you are impatient on starting our search. Unfortunately we've been delayed for several reasons, but I think that the time has come. First of all I want to ask you if there's anywhere you'd like us to go first." Romendacil said.

Harry had been taken by surprise. He remained quite for a moment before answering. "Godric's Hollow. I want to see my parents' graves."

"Ok then, everybody should get dressed. We are leaving in half an hour." Romendacil said.

"We're going now?" Harry asked surprised and a little worried.

"Yes. Of course, if you want."

"Eh…yeah." Suddenly Harry felt his mouth dry.

"It's alright to be nervous. I'm always nervous when I visit my mother's grave." Luna said in her normal way. Unfortunately her words didn't help Harry much. He couldn't even remember when he dressed up. He was lucky that Ginny chose the cloths for him because otherwise he risked in dressing like hell. He had found himself trying to put his hat instead of the socks. The last time he remembered being so nervous was during the Triwizard Tournament.

They all left without speaking a word. Romendacil created o Portkey and they all arrived on a little street outside the town. The old man leaded them into the small town and from there he went on different streets until they finally arrived in front of the graveyard's gates. They were quite all the way. Harry was very nervous. It was true that he was the one who wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, but now that he was there he just wanted to run away. He wasn't ready to face that place. He had always believed deep down his heart that his parents were not dead and he knew that if he would see their graves that hope would die . He didn't want to let go of his hope, it was all he had. He stopped for a moment and looked at the gates. No, he had to do it. He forced his legs to walk under the worried looks of the others.

Once again Romendacil leaded the way. They passed numerous graves until they finally came to a halt. There it were: Lily's and James' Potter graves. Both gravestones were made from white marble. Lily's was engraved with a beautiful lily while Jame's had a stag. Harry just looked at them like transfixed. He couldn't bring himself to read the engravings. Romendacil backed away and motioned the others that they should let Harry alone. Only now did he notice that Monica was no longer with them. He desperately looked around for the girl but she was nowhere in sight. He motioned Ginny to stay and watch Harry.

The others followed him in his quest to find the girl. They looked for her all over the place but she was nowhere to be seen. The man slowly started to panic although he knew that she was a big girl and that she knew how to look after herself. As they approached the front gates they finally saw the silhouette of the girl. Romendacil walk quicker towards her.

The girl was standing like numb in front of the gates lost into her own thoughts. She didn't even notice the others approaching her.

"Monica, are you all right?" Romendacil asked worriedly. The girl didn't answer. She kept starring at the entrance. Luna waved her hand in front of the girl's eyes. That's when she finally snapped from her thoughts.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Her grandfather asked again.

"Yes…I'm fine." She lied.

"Are you sure? You kept looking at the gates and didn't even notice us." Ron said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Really I'm fine." The girl said once again.

"I don't think you are Ok. Something is bothering you." Romendacil kept insisting.

"I said I'm fine." The girl screeched between her teeth. She took a deep breath like she was trying to gather all her courage and marched into the graveyard. After a few steps she started to slow down until she finally stopped. Her heart was beating very quick and she felt like she was suffocating. She was scared. She hated graveyards and she had all the reasons in the world for that. Many people that she knew were now dead. _Move!_ She mentally yelled at herself, but her legs would not move. _Come on. This is stupid. There's no reason to be scared by a graveyard. Dead people can't hurt you. _Just then, the image of the inferi surrounding her and her grandfather in that cursed cave came to her mind. She closed her eyes and left her head hung into her chest. It was pointless for her to try to walk anymore. She was scared by graveyards and that was it.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked shyly.

"I'm fine!" Monica said exasperate. She immediately regretted raising her voice to the boy. He was just trying to help. He had no fault that she was scared of the place.

"Sorry about that." She said in a low voice. "You go ahead. I'm hungry. You'll find me in the pub across the street." She turned around to leave.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you coming with us?" The old man insisted.

"I said I'm hungry." The girl answered without turning her head.

"Stop lying. There's something that bothers you."

"Please, I don't want to have another fight with you. For once accept my answer as it is."

"You can tell me."

At these words the girl turned around with a disgusted look on her face. "So I noticed." She said sarcastically. "Only three people can say that they know me, and none of them is here. No offence, but although I like to consider you my friends …" she looked at the youngsters "…you will see that I'm the kind of person that rarely opens her heart and talks about her own problems. It's something that I took from my daddy, and by that I don't mean Voldemort." She had said this by putting a strong accent on her last words and looking pointedly at her grandfather. The man couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Well, see you later. I'm starving." She had said this with a cheerful voice like the pervious discussion had never happened. She turned around and left for the pub across the street. The four friends remained surprised about the discussion, even Luna. They really didn't understand what it was all about.

The old man watched the girl crossing the street thinking if he should go after her or not. In the end he decided on letting her be. He sighted deeply. _She's becoming more and more like her mother. _ He shook he's head trying to push away his thought. _No, she's not like her._ With this he turned around and fallowed the path to Harry and Ginny.

They found them sitting on the ground hand in hand. After a couple of seconds they stood up.

"Where's Monica?" asked Harry.

"She's in the pub across the street." Hermione answered.

"Why?"

"She said she was hungry." Romendacil answered.

"I think she is scared of graveyards." Luna said in her dreamy way as she took her eyes off a butterfly.

"She certainly looks like she is." Neville said blushing badly as he realized that he had spoken his thought loud.

"No…She's…"Only now did Romendacil realize that the children were right. That night in the cave had marked her more than he thought. He still remembered the look in her eyes when she saw the inferis.

"How did you know where the graves were?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yes well,… I knew Harry's parents."

"You did?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. I've been their professor. They were very smart. And so were Remus and Sirius as for Petigrew…" at this the man clenched his fists "he was an idiot and a coward. Only God knows how he became a Gryffindor."

"What did you teach?" Hermione asked.

"Charms."

"Argeleb, there would be another place I'd like to see." Harry said.

"What place?" asked Argeleb although he already knew the answer.

"My parents' house."

"Harry, the house has been destroyed. Seeing it will only cause you more pain." The old man said kindly.

"I know, but something tells me that I must go there."

"Very well, if you're sure… First we should go and get Monica."

They were all silent as they walked to the pub. The place was small and was filled with ten tables. They noticed the girl sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. She was playing absentmindedly with the remains of an omelet sighting from time to time. She razed her head to look around and saw them. She quickly put on her black jacket and went to them. An old man from another table turned his head and carefully examined them

"Aren't you paying?" Hermione asked outraged.

"I already paid."

"Oh… sorry."

"So, where are we going now?"

"To Harry's old house." Romendacil answered. At this the girl raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They now stood in front of the ruins of the old house. The place emanated a lot of power that everyone could feel. It made them feel powerful but at the same time it scared them. Only Monica seemed fascinated by the place and made a few steps forward while the others stepped back. It was like the place was calling her. She knew what laid between those ruins because she had had that feeling before.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Came a male voice fro behind.

Everybody turned around and saw an old man. Although he was in his late sixties, he was tall and well built. His white hair was messed up because of the soft wind. One of his hands was in the pocket of his brown jacket and the other one was holding a cigar. He took the cigar to his mouth and inhaled some smoke and exhaled it. His dark blue eyes were studying each of them.

"What do you mean?" Romendacil asked with a frown. From some reason that man seemed familiar although he couldn't remember where had he seen him before.

"People say that this place is cursed and although I don't believe in such things, I'm forced to think that maybe they are right."

"Why should it be cursed?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes. An interesting story, that deserves to be told over a cup of tea. That if you'd like to come to my house."

The teenagers looked at Romendacil who was now trying to decide if they should go or not. In the end, curiosity won:

"We'd be honored."

The other man smile dropping his cigar on the cold pavement. With the tip of his shoes he extinguished it. This gesture earned him a dirty look from Hermione. He approached the group and stretched his hand.

"I'm Richard."

"Argeleb." The other man said shaking his hand.

Richard turned to Hermione.

"And what is your name?"

"Hermione." She answered a bit unsure.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." He kissed her hand making her blush.

"And yours?"

"Ginny."

"I trust that it comes from Ginevra." The girl nodded.

"You know that she was a powerful woman." Once again he kissed the girl's hand making her blush. He now faced Luna.

"My name is Luna." The girl said in a dreamy voice.

"What an interesting name. Did you know that in some languages it means Moon?" The girl nodded. On the contrary to the other two girls, she didn't blush when the man kissed her hand.

He gazed in Monica's eyes. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"My name is Monica."

The man smiled and bent to kiss her hand. "I must say that you have beautiful eyes." The girl couldn't help but blush. He stretched his hand to Ron.

"I'm Ron." The boy said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Neville."

"And I'm Harry." At this the man stopped and looked at the boy like he was measuring him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Harry asked worried.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. It's just that you remind me of someone. Oh well, now that we've presented ourselves it's time to go to my place." He motioned the others to follow him.

They only had to cross the street. His house was modest with ground floor and an attic. The garden was planted with beautiful roses. As Luna bent down to smell one of them the man said with a sad voice.

"My wife planted them. They were her favorite flowers."

"Where is she now?" Luna asked.

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry said the four girls at the same time."

"You shouldn't. Wherever she is I'm sure her sufferings have ended."

The seven teenagers couldn't help themselves not to look curious at the man.

"She died of cancer two years ago." The man added. The teenagers blushed ashamed of their curiosity but the man didn't seem to be bothered. He took out a key and opened the door. He leaded them into the living room. The man excused himself for he had to prepare the tea.

The teenagers sat on the large dark blue sofa while Romendacil sat on one of the armchairs. The room was simple and it wasn't very big. The walls were covered with sheleves and drawers that contained books. Many of them were medical books. On the small tea table there were sheets of paper with strange writings and also a book called _The Sindarin Dictionary_. Monica looked at it in disbelieve.

"Grandpa, do you think…" But before she could finish her question, Richard had entered the room with a large trail filled with nine tea cups, a large teapot and a plate of home made scorns. He put it down on the table.

"Let me get this first." And he started to gather the papers. "I don't think you heard about Tolkien."

"I know the author and I read his books." Monica answered quickly.

"Congratulations. Anyway, you might think I'm nuts but I started to learn elfish. It's a good way to kill your time." He said while putting his things on a shelf. "But this is not why I invited you here." He took out from his pocket another key and opened a drawer taking out a red file. He finally took his place on the other armchair putting the file on the floor, next to him. He started pouring tea in each cup.

"It all started when a young couple moved in the house across the street. They were a wonderful couple. My wife and I became friends with them immediately. They didn't have too many friends. The only ones who came to visit them were an old man with long hair and a really long bear, a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes and another short man with brown hair and watery eyes. My wife and I got along very well with the first two but we didn't like the last one at all. We both had a feeling that he was hiding something. We tried to tell Lily and James, these were the names of the young couple, about this but they said that Peter was their friend and that they were sure he wouldn't do anything to them. We never opened the subject again but I stared to do some research on Peter. I didn't find anything about him except a birth certificate. As a matter of fact, I didn't find anything about none of them except Lily. I found her school files until she was eleven but after that it was like she had evaporated."

"But how did you find all these information?" Hermione asked unable to refrain herself.

"I used to be a detective. Anyway, I realized that something was wrong and now I as sure that they were hiding something. I decided on not telling them anything about what I had found out. A reason why I decided on this was that at the time Lily was pregnant in seven months. Then, one night, James came to our house late in the night to ask my wife to help Lily at giving birth. My wife said that he should take her to the hospital but James said that she is scared of that place and that she wants to give birth at home. My wife took her medical set and we both went there without believing his lies. The woman gave birth to a beautiful son." At this Harry shifted in his seat.

"Is everything alright?" asked Richard.

"Everything is ok." Harry lied. Everybody looked at him. Everyone except Luna and Richard gave him pitiful looks. Luna was looking at him with her dreamy eyes. Nobody noticed the twinkle in Richard's eyes or his tiny smile.

"Oh my, we're out of scorners and tea. I'll go and get some more." With this he stood up and took the trail. When he arrived in the kitchen he put the cattle with water on the fire. He smiled sadly. _To bad you're not here my darling. You would have loved to meet their son._ A whistling announced him that the tea was ready. He took the cattle and poured the tea into the teapot. He took some scorners and put them on the plate and went into the living room. Once again he carefully put the trail on the table and poured the hot drink into cups.

"As I was saying, that night I confronted James. I told him what I knew and ask him to tell us what was going on. After careful consideration he finally decided on telling us the truth. When my wife came into the room he told us that they were hiding from someone that wanted both of them dead. I offered to help him but he refused saying that there was nothing we could do to help them except keeping their secret. We never opened the subject again."

At this the man stopped and drank from his tea his eyes looking at each of his listeners. They all seemed quite nervous but none of them was more nervous then Harry. Without noticing, the boy was playing with a scorn. The old man smiled into his cup: he was the prefect replica of James although he had the same green eyes as Lily. He finally put down his cup.

"Everything went well until the night of Halloween. My wife and I went to attend a small party. When we returned next day their house had been destroyed. Nobody could understand what happened. It looked like a huge explosion had taken place there but the bodies of James and Lily were intact. Also their son was missing. I was designated to investigate their deaths. During the autopsy the doctors didn't find any cause for their death. It was like they were killed by magic."

The man's last statement had a clear effect on the group. Everyone stared at him in disbelieve. Neville even dropped his cup which fortunately didn't break.

"I know about your secret society. James told me about it the night you were born." Richard said looking at Harry.

"You knew who I was?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. I knew who you were since I first saw you in the pub. Although I must admit, I was sure only after I saw Argeleb."

"Now I remember you! You and your wife were at the funeral." Argeleb said, finally realizing who the man was.

"Exactly. I'm so glad to see you. My wife and I often wondered about where you were and if you were treated right. Albus told us that you were sent to live with Petunia. We tried to convince him to let you stay with us because we knew about Petunia's and her husband's hatred towards magic, but he refused. We last saw him at the funeral. He never wrote to us and we didn't know how to contact him. We wanted to know what you were doing."

Harry kept starring at the man unable to apprehend so much information.

"I'd like to know if they found Voldemort." Almost everyone jumped at the name.

"It's more like he found us." Monica answered darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's back. And he is stronger then he was before." Romendacil answered.

"Oh my…"Richard gave Harry a worried look. "I must admit that I started to think that something was wrong in the wizarding world. So many owls flying in day light, the mysterious murders Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance, the collapse of the Brockdale Bridge not to mention the hurricane that hit the west of the country." Everybody looked at him in surprise. The man raised his shoulders.

"After I found out about your society I started to pay more attention to what happened around me. To be honest, I'm surprised that nobody else discovered your society until now."

"Actually some did find out about us but their memories have been erased." Romendacil answered.

"That explains a lot. I'd like you to send Albus a message from me."

"Mr. Dumbledore is dead." Hermione said. The man's eyes widened with shock.

"Dead? When and how?"

"He was murdered two month ago." Harry answered darkly.

"Did Voldemort kill him?" Once again people jumped in surprise.

"He was killed on his order by a traitor." Harry answered bitterly.

"Did you catch the traitor?"

"He managed to escape." Ron intervened. They all fell silent for some moments before Ginny finally spoke.

"What message did you want us to send Mr. Dumbledore."

The man snapped from his thoughts.

"It's about the house in which Harry lived. There's something really strange about it. About a month after the attack the mayor decided that the house should be rebuild and sold. My wife and I were against his decision saying that the house belonged to their only son. He said that their son must be dead and that no one claimed the property, and so the work began. When they tried to clean the place they came across a Teddy bear. One of the workers tried to pick it out but as soon as he touched it, an invisible force threw him ten meters away. He felt on his back and hit a stone with his head dieing on the spot. There has been a huge investigation about it, but they didn't find any plausible explanation. The work began once again. Unfortunately that wasn't the only accident. Another worker died also because he touched the toy. Apparently he had died because of a heart attack. Whenever one of the machines got near the toy they stopped functioning. Slowly people started to fear that place and soon the work had to stop due to the lack of workers. People now fear this place and avoid it, saying that it's cursed."

"How do you know that a toy is the cause of these?" Neville asked.

"I talked to some of the employers and some of them claimed to have seen their colleagues touching the toy." They fell silent once again.

"Richard, I'd advice you not to tell this to anyone else." Romendacil said slowly.

"Do you have any idea what the cause of this is?"

"Yes I have but I'm not going to tell you. You already know too much. If Voledemort would found out about you he would kill you. Please, don't tell anyone else about this."

"Hmph!" Made the man disgusted. "If I'd tell anyone what I know they'd probably lock me into a sanatorium. And I'm not afraid of being killed. I already have enough enemies between the families of the ones I arrested."

"I'm sure about that, but I don't want to be responsible of your death. Children, I think it is time for us to leave."

"Are you going to check the place now?" Richard asked.

"No, not now."

"But why?"

"Voldemort has many spies even in the skies." The other man looked at him perplexed.

"Dementors." Luna whispered her voice no longer dreamy.

"What?" asked the other man.

"Dementors. They are awful creatures that feed themselves with people's desperation. They're definitely something that you wouldn't want to meet." Ron answered.

Romendacil stood up and the others followed him.

"There's another thing I want to ask. I know that Sirius escaped prison. He was all over the news. Did they catch him?"

"No." Harry answered and the man sighted in relief. "He was killed during a duel with his cousin." Once again the man's eyes widened with shock. He remained quiet for a moment before asking with a low voice.

"Was he innocent?"

"Yes. It was Wormtail the one who betrayed my parents, I mean Peter." Harry added quickly as he saw the confused look on Richard's face.

"So we were right about him." Richard said bitterly.

The man bent down and picked up the red file from the floor and gave it to Harry.

"It contains pictures of your parents and also of you when you were a baby. I think you need them more then me not to mention that I have a feeling that my time is up. I don't think we'll meet again, dear Harry."

"But you don't look old to me!" Luna exclaimed.

"But I am and I'm tired of this world where all we do is hurt each other."

"But…"

"You are too young now to understand all this."

With this the man leaded them to the front door. They all went outside and Richard picked up four beautiful red roses and gave one to each girl.

"Four beautiful roses for four beautiful ladies." Monica, Hermione and Ginny blushed once again before taking the flowers.

"Why, thank you kind knight." Luna said bowing while holding the hems of an invisible dress. After this she took the flower and put it behind her right ear.

"Thank you very much for the pictures." Harry said.

"It was my pleasure."

"Well, good bye." Romendacil said shaking the man's hand.

"Good bye" said the others.

"Good bye and good luck on your quest."

They left the place under the careful watch of Richard. Once they were out of sight Harry asked:

"Argeleb, do you think that the toy is a Horcrux."

"Yes, but an unfinished one. I think Voldemort wanted to use your death to create the final Horcrux but he never got to finish the spell." Monica's heart started beating very fast and her face went white: she had been right. It wasn't all her imagination.

"When are we going to destroy it?"

"First of all we are going to come at night and secondly we'll have to wait a little because we need to make some preparations." He turned towards his granddaughter. "Do you feel up to brewing some potions?"

"Yes, but it will take a few days for them to be ready. I also need some special ingredients."

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her seeing her white face.

"Ah yes, it's just this stupid morning sickness that wouldn't go away."


	19. Parcea and Horcrux

Sorry for the really long wait but I have a lot of work to do because my exams are approaching (only two month left). Also every time I wanted to write something happened: dad needed the computer, the computer wouldn't work properly, I got ill etc. Anyway I finally finished this chapter! Well BAGGE you should be happy because I finished it sooner than I thought. You'd be surprised if you knew the original idea about it. I don't know why, but every time I sit down to write it, I get new ideas.

I hope you'll like this chapter. It is packed with action.

Disclaimer: No need to say that I'm not J.K.Rowling. What I want to say is that The Parcea belong to the Greek mythology.

19. Parcea and Horcrux

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had found Monica and Romendacil having a hushed argument in the kitchen. The girl had told her grandfather that they would have to go to Knockturn Alley for some of the ingredients. The man had refused saying that they would not go there. Much to the girls pleasure they did go there because just as she had predicted, they didn't find all the ingredients on Diagon Alley. At some point Monica regretted not going there alone because she had seen a book called _The history of Dark Magic and the best spells ever created_ by Ignatius Darksoul, and she really wished to buy it.

The first day of potion brewing proved to be disastrous. Monica was very stressed about the making of the potions, not just because they were very important but they were also very difficult. Her nervousness had escalade to the point in which she left the laboratory and locked herself in her room crying in frustration. She couldn't believe she could be so unlucky. After a whole day of refraining herself from snapping at Ron and Harry who kept laughing about God knew what and disturbing her thoughts and Hermione that kept asking her if she had put all the ingredients in the right order, D'Artagnan found that scarring Neville was something funny. The poor boy tripped and dropped butterfly wings into one of the cauldrons. This was followed by a big bang and a lot o smoke that Romendacil quickly vanished showing a melted cauldron and yellow-green goo. Monica took some deep breath and exited the room trying not hex her bird for ruining a most difficult potion. She only got out from her room fifteen minutes later and Ginny and Luna managed to make her smile and even laugh about the whole situation. Hedwing on the other hand wasn't as calm as the girl. She completely refused to look at D'Artagnan for the rest of the evening.

After this accident, Romendacil decided to let Monica do the potions by herself and kept the others busy by teaching them some spells and arranging the garden, an activity in which Neville proved to be the best one. He had no idea how grateful his granddaughter was for this.

Ten days later they found Monica in the laboratory checking many bottles of potions and a long list:

"That's it. I've finally finished them."

"Do you feel up to go on a mission tonight?" Romendacil asked the girl.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, due to your condition, you should be more careful."

The girl waved her hand. "I'm fine. Morning sickness is gone. I'm in perfect shape."

"You should rest more." Ron said.

"Don't you start with that. It's enough that mum and dad keep telling this to me every time I speak with them. Olga and Charlie also started telling me to be more careful. Not to mention the letters from your mother and from Remus. Six persons are more then enough. And I haven't talked to Gaby yet but, when I will, God have mercy on me because she'll talk for hours about how I should take care of myself. "(After Olga, her sister, had found out that Monica was pregnant, things returned to normal like nothing had happened.)

"If you're sure…" Romendacil added.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two in the night as our group approached the ruins of the old house. They were all tensioned and trembled slightly none of them knowing if they were trembling because of the unusual cold or because they were nervous. Except Monica, they all came to a halt. The girl kept taking small steps towards the house. Her eyes were pointed towards a place on the ground and once again felt like the place was calling her.

"Monica!" Romendacil said with a hushed voice. The girl snapped from her thoughts and retuned to the others.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes." Romendacil looked into her eyes. The girl realized what he wanted to do and tried to close her mind. The last thing she wanted was him to know about her strange attraction to that place. Apparently it worked because he didn't say anything.

"We'll go and search the place together. We will stay in one group and don't touch the toy, alright. We don't want any accidents." Romendacil said and everyone nodded in understanding. "Good. Follow me." He lighted his wand and so did the others.

They entered the place but soon Monica went in front of everyone and was quickly followed by Harry. They both went towards the end of the house and gazed towards that place. Before Romendacil realized what was going on the two teenagers had come to a halt.

"Don't touch it!" The man shouted panicked but before he could reach them they already bent down and touched the Teddy Bear. Suddenly there was a great white light that blinded all of them. It seemed like an eternity until the intensity of the light started to diminish until it disappeared. Harry and Monica were laying on the ground their hands still on the toy.

Everyone rushed to them but they all hit an invisible barrier.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, tears in her eyes. The boy didn't answer to her call. "Argeleb what is going on!" In the dim light provided by the man's wand they could all se that he was scared. Suddenly he looked so old.

"Morwen, Harry…" He whispered slowly. "You're not going to take them!" He yelled in the night and started to hit the invisible barrier with his bare fits.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Hermione and Ginny were crying while the boys just kept looking at the unmoving bodies of their friends.

"Argeleb do something!" Ron pleaded. His eyes started to water as he hugged to two crying girls. The man took a step behind and started waving his wand murmuring under breath. Different colored lights flew from his wand but nothing happened. His voice started to tremble more and more as he saw that his spells didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" Neville asked his voice also trembling.

"I don't know, I don't know…" The man started mumbling as despair started to take control over him. "I failed again…"

"You did not fail!" Luna said suddenly. Her voice was half dreamy, half serious. Hermione was on the point to snap at her for her calmness but she was interrupted.

"The Parcae are visiting them." Luna added looking at the two children with her big blue eyes.

"Luna, this is not the time for your stupid believes! The Parcae do not exist! They're just a stupid old legend." Hermione yelled at her.

"But we do exist." Came a woman voice and suddenly three beautiful young women materialized out of no where. They all look the same, with very pale skin, long straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. Their dresses were made from a strange material that changed it colors at each of their moves. Everyone except Luna was shocked.

"Hermione when will you…" said the first woman.

"…learn that just because something…" the second one continued.

"…isn't in your books it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." The third one finished. They talked like they were singing a most beautiful song that made everyone think of the phoenix song.

"How did you…" Hermione started.

"Know your name?"

"We know everything..."

"…about the past and the present."

"We know you're deepest fears…"

"…and you're lusts."

"We give life…"

"…and we take it."

"I won't let you take their lives! I swear on…" Romendacil yelled suddenly.

At this the three women changed suddenly. They were no longer beautiful. They were old and had fangs and claws, their voices no longer melodic but harsh.

"You mortal fool!"

"Don't make the same mistakes as your ancestors."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

"Only He tells us what to do."

"They're not here to take them." Luna said serious.

The three women returned to their original shape and smiled at the girl. "It has been a long time since we last saw you Luna." One of them said.

"Luna, you…you know them?" Neville asked worried.

"Of course." The girl answered simply.

"But if you don't want to take them, what do you want from them!" Hermione asked hysterically, big tears falling down her checks.

"I think Luna should answer this question."

"Harry and Monica hold to tight of their past. They don't want to leave it behind and look to the future. It's like they're afraid that if they let go of it, something bad will happen." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Everybody looked at her dumbfounded. In the end Ginny managed to ask:

"How do you know this?"

"Because they visited me when I was ten."

"Why?" asked Ron still hugging the two girls.

"After my mother's death I isolated myself from the rest. I used to spend hours closed in my room and look at her pictures." There was a slight note of sadness in her voice. But it quickly disappeared as she asked cheerful.

"How are they doing?"

"Hmm…not that well…"

"…they still hold on to their past."

"They must overcome they're fears."

"But why!" Romendacil snapped once again. He couldn't stand to just wait for something happen.

"Argeleb, we thought…"

"…that you were smarter than this."

"You must have figured it out by now."

Romendacil frowned for a moment before realization hit him. His eyes went wide as he looked to the women hoping that they would say that he guest wrong, but the women just nodded. The man started to shake his head like he was trying to push away a bad memory.

"You can't be serious. Not them… they're too young. e is much to powerfull for them.

He is much too powerful for them."

"He is powerful indeed…"

"… but they also are."

"Harry has the power…"

"…and Monica can help him."

"They must learn to let go to their past…"

"…and trust each other."

"Only if a bound is formed between them…"

"…will the good have a chance to win."

At this words Ginny's mood changed from desperation to anger. She had waited too much for Harry to see her as the girl she was and she wasn't going to let go of him that easy. Like reading her mind, one of the Parcae spoke again to Ginny.

"Do not worry Ginny. Harry loves you. The bound we talk about is a different one. Monica loves only one person and we doubt she will love another man." Suddenly Ginny felt ashamed of her behavior. How could she be so stupid to think something like that?

"Ah… they're waking up."

"We will go now."

"Good Bye!" With this the three women disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly Harry found himself on a long corridor with walls covered with mirrors. Hundreds of surprised Harrys were looking at him. _What is this place?_ He asked himself. _And where are the others? _ "GINNY!" he yelled but no one answer. "RON, HERMIONE!" Still no one answered. "ARGELEB! " He was now starting to become desperate. Suddenly he heard a weak voice calling his name. It seemed like it was coming from the other side of the mirrors. "MONICA?"

"Harry is that you?" the voice was a lot more clear now.

"YES!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, I can't hear you to well. Put the Sonorus charm." Harry did as he was told.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yes much better. What is this place?" asked the girl worried.

"I have no idea." Harry admitted. "I'm in this long corridor with walls covered with mirrors."

"So am I." This was followed by a moment of silence that to Harry seemed like an eternity. Monica was the one who spoke first.

"I suppose we should find each other first before we figure out where we are and how to get out of here."

"I think you're right. Hmm…but how will we get to each other?"

"Good question. Maybe walking along the corridor? It must end up somewhere." The girl didn't seem to be too convinced about it.

"I have a better idea." Harry said as he thought of a way. "Stand aside far from the mirrors. He waited for a few moments before raising his wand and murmuring. "Reducto." The mirror cracked where it had been hit by the spell and for a wonderful moment Harry thought that he had solved their problem but, he was wrong. The mirror repaired itself. The boy cursed loudly.

"Did you try do blast it?" the girl asked from the other side.

"Yes, but it repaired itself." Harry said angrily.

"Maybe we should say the spell together. Knock on the mirror in front of which you are so I know on which one to put the spell." The girl said.

Harry did as he was told and soon received a knock. "On my three, we both say Reducto, al right?" The girl said.

"OK."

"One…two…three…"

"REDUCTO!" they both bellowed. A big hole was formed into the mirror. Harry made to pass thru it but he hit the solid glass losing his balance and falling on his back.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked panicked.

"Yes I'm fine." The boy rose rubbing his right elbow that hurt badly.

"Bad idea, I think we should stick to my first plan."

"Al right."

"We should keep talking to each other so we don't go on the wrong ways."

"I guess you're right." The boy stared walking along the corridor.

"This place gives me the creeps. " Monica said, her voice trembling slightly.

"I know what you mean."

"Don't you have the impression that someone is watching you?"

"It must be our reflections."

"I don't know…" The girl stopped.

"Monica, is everything al right?" Harry's voice had a note of panic. He gripped his wand tighter ready to try to blast another mirror.

"Yes…I just had the impression that someone called my name."

"There's no one else here except the two of us." Harry said frowning. _This is not good._

"I heard it again! It's Radu…he's calling me!"

By now Harry was totally panicked. "It can't be him. He's dead."

"But I hear him! He's calling me! Can't you hear him?" Her voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"I don't." To his horror, he heard the girl's pace quickened. It was strange how well her paces could be heard.

"Monica wait!" his heart started to beat very fast. He received no answer and so he started to run along the corridor. "Whatever it is it's not Radu!" He yelled panicked but he received no answer. Suddenly he heard her call Radu and then a scream followed by incoherent words. He started to run even faster. Surprisingly, quick enough the corridor took a turn to his right. He went that way and found Monica standing with her wand raised up. Her face was pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost. She was talking in what seemed to be Romanian and it seemed that she was trying to protect herself from someone or something that he couldn't see. Harry made to go to her but he suddenly felt cold.

He looked around himself and then he saw them. At least a dozen Dementors were approaching him. Slowly, they took of their hoods and showed their hole like mouths.

Harry raised his wand and just when he wanted to say the spell, his wand transformed into a rubber mice. He looked at it in disbelieve as the Dementors approached him. Everything started to blacken and voices filled his ears. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against them without his wand. His legs weakened and he felt on his knees. Just before he fainted he saw Monica also on her knees covering her ears with her palms.

Slowly the darkness started to fade and Harry could distinguish a dark silhouette in the distance that approached him. He stood up.

"Who are you!" He asked panicked. The person didn't answer but kept walking. Slowly, Harry started to see the person figure. A shiver passed thru his spine.

"Ce…Cedric?" He asked with a low voice. It couldn't be him. He was dead.

"It's your fault." Cedric said with a low dangerous voice. By now he had reached Harry and was pointing his finger at Harry.

"What?" Asked the other boy still shocked at the sight.

"You're responsible of my death." Cedric said accusingly.

"I…" Harry found himself unable to speak. Guilt started to take control over him.

"You should have taken the cup! You made me take it with you and took me to my own death!"

"I didn't know it was a Portkey!"

"LIAR! You knew that Voldemort wanted you. You should have guessed." Cedric's eyes burned with rage. Out of nowhere two more figures appeared. They were Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Mrs. Dumbledore?" Harry asked unsure. There was something wrong and he knew it.

"Murderer." Was all the Sirius said.

"Si…Sirius"

"You and your obsession to play the hero. I only came there because of you and died defending a stupid boy that doesn't know the difference between reality and imaginary!"

"You made me drink the potion that weakened me." Dumbledore said with a deep menacing voice.

Harry was out of words. This couldn't be. They would have never said this to him. Dumbledore made him swear to give him that cursed potion, Sirius would have never accused him to have put his life in danger and Cedric would have never said… Voldemort. Now it hit him. It was all in his imagination. As soon as this thought came to his mind the three persons disappeared and he was once again on the corridor with mirrors. Monica was still on her knees covering her ears and mumbling things in Romanian. Their S_onorus_ charms had faded away.

Harry approached her slowly. He touched her shoulder and called her softly but she didn't seem to have heard him. The boy knelt next to her and took her hands off her ears. She started to fight against him trying to liberate her hands. Apparently she couldn't see him. Harry gripped her hands tighter and started to speak to her softly.

"Monica whatever is going on it's all in your imagination. The things you see are not real. You must wake up." After a few tensed seconds the girl finally looked him in the eyes.

"Harry?" she whispered unsure. When the boy nodded she did something that surprised Harry. She hugged him tightly and started to cry. Not knowing exactly what to do, Harry decided to hug her back.

"Oh, Harry. They were so real. You were right: I should have never run like that on the corridor but I really thought it was Radu." She let go of the boy and wiped her tears. "I saw a figure in the distance that I thought it was him because he had his back turned at me and he was wearing a T-Shirt that I bought him for his Birthday and when I got to him and touched his shoulder he turned to me but he was… he was a Infer." The girl stopped for a moment before continuing. "And others appeared: Madalina, Christian, Andrew, Alex, Helena. They were all inferi. They kept blaming me for their death. There was also that little boy, the infer from the cave. Do you know him?" Harry nodded and shiver passing thru his spine as he remembered the child. He didn't know who the other persons were but it was clear that they were dead and that the girl had somehow played a part in that like had played in the deaths of Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore.

"I must look so stupid to you. No realizing that it was all in my mind." The girl added sheepishly as she looked at the ground.

"You're not stupid. I too thought that I had been attacked by Dementors and then I saw Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore and they all accused me for their deaths."

"Really?" said the girl unable to refrain herself. Her face turned bright pink.

She was saved from further embarrassment as three beautiful women appeared.

"Congratulations."

"You overcame your fears."

"You are now ready to face the future."

The two teens just looked at them in disbelieve. They were still on their knees. Harry stood up helping the girl and asked with his wand raised:

"Who are you?"

"We are the Parcae."

"Who?" asked Harry. Monica's eyes widened.

"But…"

"We're just a legend?"

"It's that what you were going to say, Monica?"

The girl's eyes went even wider if that could be possible. Harry turned his look from the Parcae to Monica and then back to the Parcae.

"What do you want from us?" Harry asked with a frown.

"We want nothing from you."

"We just came to help you."

"The faith of the world rests on your shoulders."

"Only you can finish this war."

"But first you had to overcome your fears…"

"…and learn to trust each other."

Harry's head started to spin a little from changing his gaze from one woman to the other. Before he got to understand what they were saying, Monica asked:

"You mean that we'll win this war?"

"We never said that…"

"…you will win."

"But I thought that you decided people's destinies." Monica said.

"Oh no,…"

"…only He does that."

"We just give and take life." This was followed by an awkward silence as Harry and Monica tried to digest the news.

"Ah Harry, before we leave…"

"…we have a message for you." Harry frowned worried.

"Richard sends you his…"

"…best wishes."

"What do you mean by _sends you_?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer.

"He died." Both teenagers felt an emptiness in their stomachs. He had been a nice man.

"It is now time…"

"…for us to go."

"No! Wait. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Monica asked quickly.

"Go to the end of the corridor." One of the women gestured towards the end from which Harry had come.

"There you will find what you are looking for."

"Destroy it, and you'll return home." And with this they vanished.

"Oh, that was explicit." Monica commented bitterly.

"Come on. Let's find what we are looking for. I hope we don't miss it because we don't know what we are _looking for_." Harry was really mad. His comment made the girl laugh nervously.

They started walking in silence. Harry was red in face from anger while Monica was pale and lost into her thoughts.

They walked like that for some minutes before Harry broke the silence.

"This is odd."

"What's odd?"

"This corridor: when I came I found you really quick and now it's so long."

"What is that?" The girl said pointing towards a small light in the distance.

"I don't know but I think that's what we were supposed to look for."

They walked further and what they found sent shivers up their spines. It was a huge dark grey silhouette that seemed to be made from thick smoke and instead of legs it had a large snake tail. It had two red eyes filled with hate.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked. They quickly jumped aside as the phantom tried to hit them.

"I think…" the girl stopped trying to avoid a fist that was coming her way. "…this is a part of Voldemort's soul."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked while avoiding being hit by the tail.

"Destroy it." The girl managed to jump aside just in time.

"Oh, I would have never guested." The boy's voice was filled with sarcasm. If things wouldn't have been so serious he would have laughed because they were both silly jumping around and making funny moves to avoid being hit. At least he was lucky. He only had to look out for the tail while Monica had two fists that wanted to smash her.

"Ah, this is stupid. _Stupefy_!" The only thing that the girl gained from her spell was an angrier creature.

"Oh, good move!" Harry yelled at her. His voice made the phantom turn its face towards him.

"I didn't see you coming with a better ideaaa argh!" She hadn't moved fast enough and the tail managed to hit her a little, making her lose her balance but fortunately she didn't fall. "Ouch! This really hurt." She said angrily while rubbing her left arm and ducking.

"_Reducto_!" Harry yelled. If possible, this made the phantom even more violent.

"You were saying?" It was the girl's turn to be sarcastic. The tail missed her by an inch and hit one of the mirrors breaking it into a thousand pieces that quickly repaired themselves. "Oh shit. We must do something quickly. I'm starting to get tired."

"Let's try _Stupefy_ at the same time. One…two…three." They both yelled the spell and for a wonderful moment the phantom stopped but then it started to move again.

"Why can't things go well without complications at least once in my life?" Monica asked bitterly. She was starting to breath with difficulty because of the effort.

"The same thing I ask myself."

"Let's try _Reducto_ although I doubt it will work. One… two…three _Reducto_!" This time nothing happened.

"Come on die already!" Harry yelled angrily.

"That's it Harry! Avada Kedavra is the answer!"

"You can't be serious!" Harry yelled outraged. His moment of distraction could have cost him dearly if he hadn't seen the fits that came rapidly at him. Still he didn't manage to avoid it completely and was hit in the side. He felt on the floor and his ribs hurt like hell.

"Hey, you idiot!" The girl yelled at the monster making him turn towards her. This gave Harry enough time to stand up. "Harry, I'm not glad about it either but either we kill him or he kills us. Personally I'd go for the first version."

"Alright." Harry said reluctantly.

"First of all we must want to kill him." The girl's voice trembled slightly either because she was tired or because she was afraid of what she was going to do.

"One…two… three. _Avada Kedavra_!" Green lights flew from their wands and hit the monster. The monster froze for a moment before the smoke scattered.

"We did it?" The girl asked unsure. Suddenly things started to go black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two teens opened their eyes. It took them several moments before realizing where they were. Suddenly they both found themselves hugged tightly.

"Are you alright?" More voices asked at the same time.

"Yeah." That's when they finally realized. They turned their heads to each other and yelled.

"We did it!"

"Did what?" asked Romendacil.

"Destroy the Horcrux."

"But how?" asked Ron.

"Not now. First we must go home for you to rest. You'll tell us this later."

Harry and Monica were really happy about the idea. None of them wanted to speak about it now.


	20. Confessions and letters

You can't believe how sorry I am to update after such long time. The thing is that I had a lot of work to do because I had exams (Kind of NEWTS). I also found this chapter hard to write because it's a fill in and I hate writing this kind of chapters. Anyway, I managed to write it although I should have been working for my physics. Unfortunately I won't be updating until the middle of august because I'm leaving Monday to Bucharest where I'll be taking a new series of tests, this time for University and after that I'm going to another town for my nephew's baptize. Wish me luck with the exams because I'll surely need it. Now, read and review :D

20. Confessions and letters

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry without his glasses. He could feel someone holding his left hand and as he looked down he saw a mess of red hair and presumed that it was Ginny who had fallen asleep on a chair. On the opposite side of the bed he noticed another mess of bushy brown hair and short red hair. They must have been Ron and Hermione. He forced himself to remember what had happened. Harry felt his heart sunk as he remembered using the Killing Curse. Suddenly he felt himself dirty and that he didn't deserve to be in the same room with his friends. He wondered if Monica felt the same. He remembered her saying that she had tried this spell once before but it hadn't worked although now it did. His thoughts were interrupted by Romendacil's voice.

"You woke up!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny immediately opened their eyes. Ginny caught him in bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Harry. You got us so worried. For a moment we thought you were… But then those women appeared and told us that you were fine and…"

"I'm alright…" Harry said in a whisper. The girl was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe well. Ginny let go of him but instead she kissed him passionately. She stood up and whipped her tears. Now it was Hermione's turn to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well mate, you really scared the hell out of us." Ron said while giving Harry his glasses. The room came into focus and he could finally see everyone properly. They all looked tired and their faces had red wrinkles from sleeping on covers. Romendacil looked tired like he hadn't slept at all.

"Good morning, Harry." Came a cheerful voice. Harry was surprised to see Monica sitting there and smiling like nothing had happened. Suddenly he felt deepest disgust towards the girl. How could she be so cheerful after all that happened? They had used a Killing Curse after all and if that wasn't enough, it even worked.

"Why aren't you in bed? You should rest." Said Romedacil frowning.

"Stop treating me like a baby. I'm perfectly fine." Of course this was a lie. She wasn't fine at all. She hadn't slept all night because she kept thinking about what Harry and she had done. They had used Killing Curses. She had decided that it was better if her grandfather didn't know about this. After a lot of thinking she had come with the perfect lie and hoped that Harry wouldn't contradict her.

"We tried to tell her to stay in bed." Added Neville.

"I'm hungry." said Monica. Romendacil eyed her suspiciously but he didn't manage to find evidences of her lying.

"Yes, well... go in to the fun room. I'll bring you breakfast there." He finally said.

"I'll help you!" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Thanks."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said making everyone turn his or hers head to him.

"Harry, you have to eat something." Ginny said worried.

Monica started coughing and everyone turned to her as she was coughing more and more violently. It took Harry several seconds to realize that she was actually telling him in Parseltongue to come in to the fun room with them. He wasn't happy about the idea of being in the same room with her but had to comply.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked worried as he gently beat her on the back.

"Yes." She said with a lost voice perfectly imitating a person that just chocked. "I chocked with my own saliva." She even smiled sheepishly. Harry was surprised to see what a good actress she was. For the first time he considered the possibility that maybe she was just pretending that nothing bad happened. _Nobody can be that good at acting._ A voice in his head said.

"Ok." He said reluctantly. He got off bed and followed the others. He didn't feel like changing from his pajamas and besides, Monica was still wearing them. They went in the fun room and sat on the couches. Hermione conjured two blankets with which they carefully covered Harry and Monica. Ginny sat next to Harry and embraced him. For a moment Monica face saddened but she quickly smiled again. Romendacil and Luna left for the kitchen leaving the others. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. In the end Monica called the small arrows from the dart game and started throwing them at the target always hitting very close to the center although she was more the twelve feet away from it.

"How do you do it?" Ron asked in the end.

"A lot of boring hours to kill." She answered as she threw another one that now hit the center.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny.

"The summer after my fourth year was the most boring holiday ever. It was after my OWLS, which meant that I didn't have homework, Madalina was out of the country the whole summer, my muggle friends were in high school, which meant that they had new friends and new interests. In conclusion: I was pretty much alone. And trust me, at some point you do get tired of reading books and watching TV all day."

"You take the OWLS in your fourth year? Neville asked surprised.

"Yes, well the educational system in my country is very different from yours. For example: we take OWLS at the end of our fourth year. Other differences are that we aren't sorted into houses. We are randomly divided into three classes with the possibility of moving from one to another. We don't have a common room and common dormitories. We sleep in rooms of two and we can go home every weekend if we want. If you are over fourteen years old you may go home whenever you like and even sleep there but with the condition of coming to classes."

"Why fourteen?" asked Hermione.

"Because that's the age when we are aloud to apparate."

"At fourteen!" They all said amazed.

"Yeah, well rules are not so strict. But mind you, if you brake them without a really, really good reason, you're out of school. There has been a case with an older student that was expelled from school two months before NEWTS because he had hexed a muggle."

"And what did he do after that?" Neville asked worried.

"He had to learn by himself for the NEWTS and also his parents had to pay a huge tax so he would be aloud to take the exams."

She had to finish here because Romendacil and Luna came with the food. After giving everyone toast and gem, they sat down. Monica looked at the food and suddenly felt like vomiting, but feeling her grandfather's eyes on her, she forced herself to eat. She tried to eat as slow as she could because with each mouthful she took she came nearer to the moment when they had to tell about their adventure, story that would surely end up with a huge fight between her and her grandfather. But still, no matter how slow she tried to eat she still finished in fifteen minutes. Her heart started to beat very fast but her face looked calm as before. She looked at Harry who was glaring at her. His face was white and he had barely touched his food.

"Well…ehhh, I believe that you are interested about the whole story." Everybody nodded. She started telling how they woke up on the corridor with mirrors and how they tried to break them, about how she heard Radu call her, and here she started talking very fast about her experience like she feared that they would ask question about the persons she had seen. She told how they found the creature and how they tried a variety of spells but none worked and that in the end she came up with the idea of using a combination of a light creating charm and one of complete darkness. Her statement was followed by a loud shout like when you turn up the TV and it was at maximum volume.

"YOU WHAT?" Romendacil shouted furious.

"I used a darkness creating charm." She tried to say like it was something normal but failed miserably, because although she had expected this reaction, it didn't mean that she was ok with it. The others kept looking at them, surprise and fear on their faces, as they didn't understand what it was all about.

"You used…you used dark magic!" Romendacil practically spitted the last two words.

"Yes." Monica said calmly this time looking defying into the old man's eyes. "And I'd do it again."

The man's face turned red from rage and would have made anyone run away from fear, but not Monica. She was now on her feet and still looked into his eyes.

"You know damn well that this is a minor spell."

"You used dark magic just…" The man screeched between his teeth but the girl interrupted him.

"Let me guess: you wanted to say 'just like him'. Tell me: did you prefer us dead or to use Killing Curses?"

"There were other ways in which you could have destroyed it."

"You're unbelievable! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" She turned to leave the room. She looked at Harry for a moment like she wanted to yell at him too but apparently decided against it, and left. Romendacil stayed several seconds before he too left the room furiously.

Neville and Luna sighted making the others look at them.

"I see what she meant when she said that they aren't in such good relations." Said Neville.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron.

"Monica told us before that they didn't get along as well as we thought."

"You talked to her?" Harry asked. He was starting to feel ashamed of his previous thoughts.

"Of course! You don't talk too much with us. You like to spend your free time between yourselves and so we spend it with Monica. We didn't want to bother you." There was nothing accusing in Luna's voice, but she made the others feel uncomfortable and ashamed. They realized that they hadn't exactly been friendly.

"We're sorry." Ginny said with a low voice.

"What for?" Asked Neville.

"For not talking to you that much." Hermione said.

"There's no problem." Luna said. Her statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Harry you should go and talk to her." Luna said.

"Me?" He asked surprised.

"Because you're the only one who can really understand how she feels."

"But I… what should I say?"

"You'll know then." Ginny said as she gently pushed him up. Harry looked at her surprised.

"Really, you should talk to her. I think she is angry with you too judging by the way she looked at you when she left. You better apologies to her. Especially after she lied about what you did." Ginny continued.

"But she didn't lie." Harry said quickly.

"Harry, I studied you all morning. You looked at her hatefully and when she said the story you were as surprised as we were which meant that she lied about they way you destroyed the Horcruxe. I'm sure that whatever happened must have been serious if she decided to say something that would bring another fight."

"Another fight?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah. I've heard them fight before but never like this. I didn't understand what they were about until now. Apparently Romendacil fears that she might become like…Voldemort." Ginny forced herself to say the name.

"Monica likes dark magic." Harry found himself saying as he remembered the discussion he had had with her. "She told me when we meet. She likes to study it because this way she can know what curses hurt her and what to do."

"Oh Harry, please go an talk to her." Hermione said.

"And what if she hexes me?" Harry asked worried. "I surely deserve it."

"We'll find a counter spell. If not, I can always find another good looking boyfriend." Ginny said grinning and pushing him harder to stand up.

Harry finally stood up but Ginny caught him by his hand and pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately.

"Ehm, ehm."

"Sod off, Ron." Ginny said as she let a bewildered Harry, bread.

"What was this for?" He asked.

"I wanted o give you a final kiss before she hexed you." She said grinning.

"Ha, ha. Really encouraging." Harry said sarcastically.

"What about this?" she said as she kissed him more passionate then the first time. They could hear a muffled sound and people giggling. They stopped and looked around and suddenly started to laugh for Hermione had both her hands over Ron's mouth who had probably wanted to say something.

"Now go." Ginny said between laughs. Harry left unwillingly because he wanted to share more kisses with his one love.

As soon as he left the room, he felt sad and somewhat scared of the idea of apologiesing to Monica. He didn't even know where to start. The murmurs of the paintings didn't help either. He slowly knocked on Monica's door.

"Enter." Came a low voice. He slowly opened the door and found Monica sitting on the window box with D'Artagnan next to her. She was carefully caressing him.

"Oh, it's you." She said with a disappointed voice as she turned her head looking outside the window once again. "What do you want?"

Harry closed the door behind him an approached her. His heart was beating very fast and felt his mouth dry. "I'm sorry." His voice was no more then a whisper.

"Yeah, right." She didn't even look at her.

"Really, I am sorry. I didn't realize that you were pretending."

"Well, you should have!" She spat turning her head to him. The furry in her eyes started to diminish as she saw that he was truly sorry. Finally she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"Please don't cry." Harry said desperately stretching his hand in an attempt to caress her, but had to withdraw his hand quickly for D'Artagnan tried to bit him. Monica took away her hands revealing the large tears on her face and whispered something to the bird. D'Artagnan flew on the bed but continued to stare at Harry. The boy sat now next to her. He was desperately trying to find something nice an intelligent to say but had no idea. In the end it was Monica who spoke again.

"I hate him! I hate this place! Why can't he leave me alone? Why can't he accept me for what I am!" She had said this quickly.

"I'm sure you don't mean it. I bet he loves you a lot." Harry quickly realized he shouldn't have said that. Her eyes were flaming now.

"Loves me? If he does then he has a strange way to show it. He lies to me. He never speaks about mum. Whenever I ask him about her he changes the subject or says a few words, which I start to doubt, were true. If I weren't seeking revenge so much, I wouldn't be here! Sometimes I just wish I could leave this damn place and seek revenge by myself but now I can't!" She said this touching her abdomen. Only now did Harry realize that her belly was larger.

"But if you hate him so much, why did you come?"

"I came because I wanted revenge and because things were not like this. We used to get along well but apparently we're not made to stay under the same roof. He likes to be in control. He wants to control me and I hate this. My parents never controlled me, never asked if I did my homework, they never came at school to check my grades because they trust me and the fact that he doesn't, is slowly killing me. All he sees in me is Voldemort's daughter. I'm starting to think that he never really loved me."

"Even if it would be like you say, you still have your parents and your sisters who love you. Look at me, I was raised by my aunt and uncle and they hated me. They made my life miserable hoping that this way they would kill the magic in me. They, too, didn't want to talk about my parents and when they did, they would always talk bad about them. When I was little they used to say that my parents died in a car accident, and after I found out the truth, they even had the guts to tell to that idiot of Marge that at the moment of the accident, my parents were drunk!" It was now Harry's turn to be angry.

"But you have Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. They threat you like you were their own child." Monica said trying to calm him.

"I know, but is not the same thing. There are a lot of things about this family that I don't know and even though I've spent a lot of time at the Borrow, I still feel like a stranger there. You have no idea how happy I was when Sirius asked me if I wanted to move with him but that filth of a rat had to ruin everything." Harry had clenched his fists breading fast.

"Do you have photos of Sirius?" Monica asked taking him by surprise. He was happy that she didn't start saying things like I'm sorry for you and other things like that.

"I have one."

The girl stood up and went to her desk, which was covered with a great pile of books, parchments, pens, ball-pens, a quill and all sorts of other things. Only now did Harry notice that her room wasn't at all as he imagined. He couldn't believe that a person who was so organized when it came to potion brewing and cooking could be so untidy when it came to her own room. There was a pile of cloths on the back of her desk chair, make up sets on the table by the mirror, three soft toys on top on her unmade bed, muggle posters of different rock bands were on one of the walls, the books in the shelves were in a total chaos and another pile of books on the floor by her bed.

He was stopped from looking around by a loud thud and by what seemed to be a passionate curse from Monica. She was holding the black album with the white tree that he had seen before. On the floor there was another album that apparently had fallen when she tried to pick up the other one. She bent down and picked it up and put it back on the desk. She returned to Harry and opened the album searching thru it.

A photo fell on the floor and Harry picked it up. The photo showed a group of teenagers and he noticed Monica among them although she looked younger and was slightly chubby. Some of them were waiving their hands, others made faces and Monica and Madalina were laughing. Apparently Monica was tickling the other girl. He turned the photo too look on it's back and found a date written: 15 06 1996. It couldn't be right Harry thought. Monica didn't look older then 15. Under the date there was something written and also a list of names. Three of them had a cross in front of them.

"Here you are." Monica said giving him some photos. "I have little photos of him without Madalina, Radu and I."

Harry took the photos. There were five in total. One showed Sirius in his dog form scaring some pigeons, another showed him in front of a computer while he was trying to figure out how the mouse worked, there was one of him and Remus in front of a muggle chess game, Sirius looking sulky because he was losing the game, another one showed him covered in flour and the last one showed him in his dog form with a ginger tobby cat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sorry I don't have more.Oh, you saw that picture." There was a note of sadness in the girl's voice.

"It fell out of the album." Harry said but Monica didn't say anything. "I know it's none of my business, but what does the writing mean?"

The girl smiled sadly. "The first line means _The Order of Phoenix Junior_ and the second line is our motto _One for all and all for one._ Not original but I liked it. It's from the Three musketeers by Alexandre Duma."

"You mean that all this…children were in the order?"

"No Harry, they were not in the order, but they all hoped that one day they would be in it. We just followed Death Eaters around. Nothing dangerous."

"Why do they have a cross in front of their names?"

The girl sighted before taking the photo. She put her finger on a girl with short dark hair. "She and her parents died the day the picture was taken. They had a car accident. A drunk teenager smashed into their car and killed them on the impact. She was only fourteen."

She raised her finger and moved it on the figures of a girl and a boy both with medium brown hair and green eyes. "Death Eaters attacked them at their house. They didn't stand a chance. It was four to twelve. They were tortured to death. Judging by the numerous cuts they had and by the way the house looked, they had put up a good fight."

"Were you friends?"

"Not really. I liked Erica." She put her finger on the girl with short hair. "But this two; they were a pan in the ass. Especially him. I was against him being in our group but grandpa was forced to take him. Their family was influential and had contacts in high places plus the fact that they contributed with large sums. He never listened to us or to the teachers, he never showed up at the meetings or at training. That was the reason I was in bad relations with his sister. She kept defending him even when he almost blew up Denisa's and Bercea's cover." There was a slight note of anger in the girl's voice now.

"What did he do?"

"Denisa and Bercea were forced to take him with them during one of the missions. It was a simple one. They had to follow a guy to Gringotts and put a microphone on him and find out his bank account number. It was easy, until John, that was his name, decided to interfere. He wanted to be the one to put the microphone but the others wouldn't let him and so he made a tantrum in the middle of the street and the guy recognized him and started putting awkward questions like what was going on and who were those persons with him. It's a miracle they didn't kill him on the spot and even a greater miracle that we didn't do that." The anger in Monica's voice was even more evident.

"Why did you need his bank account number?" Asked Harry confused.

"We knew that it was going to be almost impossible to prove that he was a Death Eater so we were trying to prove that he had made affairs with different dealers."

"And did you manage to prove that?"

"No. After that accident he became more cautious and always walked with someone else so it became impossible to put the microphone on him. The thing was that the arrest of this guy would have been a huge hit for the Death Eaters because he was their leader there." Monica finished bitterly.

"So things in Romania are as bad as here." Concluded Harry.

"Oh, no. The Death Eaters are not as organized as here because Voldemort is not there to control them. They waste their time and energy on personal revenges plus the fact that they don't have strong allies as here. Dementors are banned in my country and most werewolves are on our side because they are not persecuted as here. They have equal rights like all of us so they would have to be crazy to give up on them for something insecure like that."

"Wow. That's a wonderful thing. I thought that werewolves are persecuted all around the world."

"They're not persecuted all around the world but in most countries. There are few countries that give them equal rights. Some of them are: Romania, Bulgaria, The Moldavian Republic and Greece." She was stopped from further explication by a knock in the window. They turned their heads and saw two beautiful owls. One was black and the other one was gray. They stood up and Monica opened the window.

"Kali, Shadow! What are you doing here?" The owls didn't seem to notice her. They flew to D'Artagnan and started to hoo at him. Monica went to them and took two letters. As Harry noticed one had Monica's name on it and the other had Hermione's. He became curious about it.

"Harry, can you take this letter to Hermione?"

"Yeah. From who is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you. It's up to her to answer your question." Monica said in a mysterious voice.

Harry left the room. The girl went to her desk and pushed aside the books and parchments liberating enough space to put the letter. She opened a drawer and took out a small bottle with a colorless substance and a thin paintbrush. She opened the bottle and introduced the paintbrush in it and then she took it out and moved it over the writing, which started to vanish. She repeated the action a few times until the writing vanished completely. After this she opened another drawer and took out a candle and put it on the desk and lighted it with the tip of her wand. After this she took the letter and passed the back of it over the candle's flame. A new brownish writing started to appear. In short time the letter was covered with a new writing. She blew out the flame and moved to her bed, which now she shared with the owls. She didn't need to read the end of the letter to know that it was from Viktor.

_Dear Monica,_

_How are you? Why didn't you contact me after what happened? You know damn well that I would have come to you. No match is more important then you._

Monica smiled sadly. She knew that he would have come but she just hadn't found the power and the courage to write him about the tragedy. There was also the fact that she didn't feel like she could stand another person who would pity her. Charlie, Andreea and Denisa were more than enough. All she had wanted was to be left alone.

_I met Charlie and he told me what happened. _

Monica smiled again. She knew how their meetings ended up. For some reason there was a competition between the two of them over her friendship. She never understood them because she considered them both as brothers. She closed her eyes and imagined them at a table in the small pub from the town next to her school. They were discussing and each of them had three empty beer bottles and another new one. Their faces were red and were having a heated discussion. Although none of them liked drinking they always ended up drunk and putting their arm on the other's shoulder and singing horribly each in his own rhythm. The owner of the pub would send her a letter and Madalina and she would go and pick them up. As a revenge for their behavior, they would put them to sleep in the same bed and even took some pictures to show them how stupid they could be. They were so sweet in the morning when they woke up to find themselves in the other's arm. They would both fall off the bed and yell at each other. Monica returned to her letter.

_Charlie told me that you left to England. He also told me that Romendacil is your grandfather and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is your father and that you knew this for a long time. Why didn't you tell me? You know that you can trust me with anything. I would rather die then to betray you and Charlie (I hate to admit it) would do the same thing. Please tell me where you are. I want to come and help you with whatever you're doing. Charlie said that Hermione, Harry and other persons are with you. How can you trust total strangers to you and not us? Charlie also told me that you asked him to return in Romania to look after your family. Please tell me where you are. You know that I'd do anything for you, including givingup my seeker_ _career._

_Love,_

_Viktor._

_P.S. You can always trust Hermione. She's a really smart girl._

Monica put the letter on her bed. She would answer it later. She knew that Viktor wasn't going to like her letter but he would have to accept the situation. She stood up and changed her clothes. She realized that she needed new clothes badly, especially jeans. She took the only pair that fitted her. It was an old pair of jeans that she had worn when she had been chubby. Before she exited the room she turned to D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan, please go and check that grandpa is alright. Kali, Shadow there's a bowl of water and another one of food on the wardrobe. Help yourselves." With this she left the room. She planed to go to the kitchen and have a glass of water, when she met a confused Hermione.

"I was coming to see you. Can you help me with the letter because it's not making any sense? First of all it talks about a visit in Greece and how to make Tsatsiky and on top of everything is signed by Obi Wan Kenoby. The only person with this name that I know is a character from Star Wars. I tried to put a reveling spell on it but it doesn't work."

Monica started to laugh. "You can put a million spells on it and never manage to read it. Obi Wan Kenoby, ha, ha, this is a new one. He's nuts. Come with me."

Hermione followed Monica back to her room. There the girl repeated her actions forcing herself not to peak at the letter because she knew that it was really rude. After she finished she said:

"Lemon juice; the oldest invisible ink in the world."

"Stupid me! I should have thought of it!" Hermione said.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself."

"Monica, how come you know Viktor?"

"Long story. I'll tell it later. Right now I want a glass of water."

They both exited the room; Hermione went to her room and Monica to the kitchen. She took a glass of cold water and made her way to the fun room but found it empty and she went to the Armour room and there she found her friends. They were practicing defensive spells.

"Hi. What are doing?" Monica asked.

"We're trying to cast that spell Argeleb showed us." Neville said.

"And?"

"Nothing." Harry said disappointed.

"Not even a spark." Ron added equally miserably.

"Show me what you can." Monica said.

"What's the point? We said that can't do anything. Hermione is the only one who managed to produce sparks." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well Hermione is not exactly human." Ron continued bitterly.

Monica giggled at it. "Come on; show me what you can."

They all raised their wands screwing their faces in concentration. "_Eagis._" Said several voices but nothing happened.

"We told you." Ron said.

"That's because you're doing it wrong. You are trying to force yourselves to do the spell. You're also trying to concentrate too much and you're also thinking the Hermione already managed to create the sparks." Monica's explanation left everyone dumbfounded.

"Eh…How do you know that?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Because these are the mistakes I also made. It took me almost a month before I managed to perform it. But I don't understand why he's teaching you this spell now. He should have started with easier stuff like: _Stupefy, Protego, Diffindo_ things like that."

"We already know them." Luna spoke for the first time.

"You do?" Monica asked impressed.

"Yeah, Harry taught us two years ago." Ginny said proudly.

"Not really…" Harry started blushing.

"He also taught us the patronus charm." Luna continued making Harry blush even more.

"Really? Could you teach me how to do it?" Monica asked the boy who nodded.

"You don't know it?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, because there was no need for me to learn it. Dementors are banned in my country."

"How come?" asked Neville.

"Well, they revolted in the 18th century but were defeated. Since then, they have been banned. Any Dementor caught is immediately killed."

"You can kill Dementors?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, but it is very difficult. You need about ten very powerful patronus charms to do it." Just after Monica finished there where some quick taps in one of windows. She looked around and saw the three owls and opened the window. The owls entered and Monica asked D'Artagnan something. The owl nodded and the girl was relieved.

"Were where I? Ah, yes. If you want I can show you how to cast the spell properly but I advice you not to lose your patient with it. Also I don't advice you to use it if you are fighting more then one enemy. Sure it's a really strong shield that stops most curses but casting it needs a lot of energy and concentration. " Continued Monica.

"Here you were." Hermione's voice came from the door.

"From who was the letter?" Ginny asked curious.

"From Viktor." Answered Hermione blushing. Monica couldn't help notice that Ron's ears had turned bright red. She felt a pang in her heart as her suspicions were coming true, and if she was right about Ron and Hermione, then she had to do everything she could to keep Viktor away from them until she would be able to talk to him directly about the current situation.

"How come you know Krum?" Ginny asked Monica.

"Until some years ago, Durmstrang and my school, Deceneu, were in pretty good relations. The year I went to school, a group of students from Durmstang, leaded by the newly appointed headmaster, Karkaroff, came to visit our school. Karkaroff started behaving like he owned the place and making nasty comments about the muggle born students. It all ended with him and grandpa dueling, of course grandpa won, and that was the last time I ever saw him. But still they stayed with us for three moths and Madalina and I befriended Viktor. He was by far the friendlier one although Ivanco wasn't that bad either." Monica said caressing Shadow.

"I just remembered. You told us once that D'Artagnan has a son. Whom did the mother belong to?" Ron asked.

Monica smiled mischievous. " It was Karkaroff's owl, Kali." She said and caressed the gray owl.

"You mean that this is Karkaroff's bird?" Harry asked amazed.

"It _was_ his bird. Now it's Viktor's owl. Kali came to Viktor after Karkaroff was killed." Monica's voice was cheerful.

"You're happy he's dead?" Neville asked surprised.

"More then you can imagine. He was a bastard who liked to torture muggle kids. He even wanted to kill you, Harry, during the Triwizards Tournament."

"He what!" Harry exclaimed.

"He wanted to poison you. There is a really, really rare poison that doesn't kill on the spot, but after some time depending on the quantity of it that was administrated to the victim. If you manage to procure this poison you can kill whomever you want without being caught because it doesn't leave traces. He was really pissed off when Viktor refused his help for the first task."

"You mean that Krum didn't know about the dragons?" Harry asked surprised.

"He didn't know about the dragons and also solved by himself the clue for the second task. You'll never meet a person more honest then him. Anyway, Viktor was sure that Karkaroff would try to do something illegal to assure a victory for his school. Luckily enough, Viktor saw when a bird brought the small bottle with the poison. Karkaroff was stupid enough to leave it in his office and Viktor broke in and stole it before he got to use it." Finished Monica

Everybody was shocked about what they had just heard. They hadn't liked Karkaroff at all, but never had it crossed their minds that he would kill for the Triwizards' Cup. Harry just couldn't believe that he owed his life to Viktor Krum.


	21. Voldemort's memory

Sorry for the long wait.

21. Voldemort's memory

Monica had thought a lot over night about the events from the last weeks especially about the decaying relation between her and her grandfather. The situation could not continue anymore. It was bad to health for both of them. She had come with an idea that might solve the problem and had decided to tell it to her grandfather first thing in the morning after breakfast, but her idea had to be put aside for now as he had decided to show them something. They were all in the large wizard library sitting around a large round table staring at a Pensive.

"As I have told you when we met, during her captivity, my daughter had managed to collect memories of Voldemort about the places where he had hid the Horcruxes. This is one of the memories." With this Argeleb took out from his pocket a small vial with a silver substance. He opened the vial and poured its content in the Pensive. The silvery substance started to swirl faster and faster. He touched the substance with his right hand and was soon absorbed by it. Monica and Harry were the next ones and soon the others followed them.

They found themselves in the Square of an old deserted city. Old beautiful buildings all made from stone with pale colored façades surrounded the Square. Their entrees were in the shape of a broken arch and so were the large windows. The Square was decorated with a beautiful white stone fountain that had leaves carved all over it and there were also beautiful trees with bright colored flowers. The youngsters were brought back to reality as they heard someone walk. As they looked they noticed a tall person with a dark cloak. The man stopped and lowered his hood. They could only see his dark wavy hair as he had his back at them. The man looked around and then he turned his face at them. Harry, Ginny and Monica frowned and clenched their fist when they saw the man. It was Voldemort. He was still handsome although at a closer inspection you could notice that his features were beginning to fade. The man took a deep breath.

"So much power." He said to himself. He bent down and took a dried leaf and smashed it between his long fingers. Voldemort curled his lips in an unpleasant smile. " So much power wasted for nothing. And it was said that they were powerful… they were weak and cowards. Ah, if only I'd have their power…The world would be at my feet." He quickly turned around and continued his walk.

"Is that… Him?" Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes… That's Voldemort when he was still young. In this memory he was in his twenties. " Romendacil answered with a slight note of anger in his voice. "We should follow him."

"To who did he refer when he said that they were weak?" Hermione asked.

"Elves." He answered bitterly. At this Monica stopped dead. "Elves?" She asked with a trembling voice. "Is this one of the eleven cities?"

Romendacil stopped and turned to her. "Not any city. This is Imladris."

"Imladris! But…how. Nobody knows where it is. How did he find out about it?"

"I'll tell you later." Romendacil said as he started to walk quicker because the man in front of them had gotten far. The others followed him.

"Why is this city important?" Harry voiced the question that everyone wanted to know.

"This is one of the last eleven cities and also one of the oldest that have survived until today. Remember when we first met and told you about the two brothers that were given the possibility to chose between being mortals or immortals?" Monica answered. Everybody nodded their heads.

"Elrod chosed to be immortal and Elros to be mortal." Hermione said. Monica looked surprised at her.

"Wow. That's what I call good memory." There was nothing sarcastic in Monica's voice and this made Hermione flush. " Elrod built this place."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Well, it was more like…ah I can't find the words to explain it better." Monica frowned like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"This place wasn't a citadel although, because it was built in a narrow valley, it was a good defensive place. This was where people came to heal their bodies and their souls. Here you could find the best singers in the world and also there was a library that contained books about the history of every civilization in the world. There were also medical, biology books. Books with legends and song. There is no better library in the world that this one." Her voice was full of passion.

"Another bookworm." Ron muttered to Harry but the girl still heard him.

"Everyone in my family is a bookworm." She said smiling. At this Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Sorry, I was just joking."

"There's no reason to excuse yourself. I am a bookworm just like all my family. My apartment is filled with all kind of books."

"This is it children." Romedancil interrupted them. The man in front of them halted and was studying a large building, the most beautiful one so far. The architectural style was the same as the one from the other buildings but it was clear that the workers had put much more attention to details. You could have sworn that the leaves encarved on the columns were real. Voldemort who started walking once again stopped them from admiring the building.

They followed him in the building and up a great staircase. At the first floor they went right after him and entered a great room that looked like it had once been a library. On one of the sides it had large widows that let the light enter. Huge shelves covered the other sides of the room but they were all empty. Beautiful wood tables and chairs were neatly arranged in the room with oil lamps on them. It looked like time had stopped there because there were no spider webs or dust. Voldemort went to the left and passed thru a door into another room that looked just like the first one. He stopped and took out a leather box. He opened it and took out a beautiful cup and then everything turned black and after a few moments, Harry and the others found themselves in the library of the large manor.

"This is it?" Hermione asked disappointed.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"It would have been useful to see how he protected it." Neville commented.

"When are we going to destroy it?" Luna asked.

"This will be a problem. I need to find the person who still knows about this place."

"Who is it?" Monica asked curiously.

Romandacil looked thoughtfully at her and shifted on his feet before answering.

"Feanor."

"It can't be him! He wouldn't have told Voldemort where Imladris is!"

"I never said he did." Romendacil said bitterly. "His father is the one who told Voldemort."

"What!" Monica cried.

"He didn't do it voluntarily, that's for sure."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because he was killed."

They remained quite some moments. "Well, this being said, I'll leave tomorrow and try to find Feanor." Romendacil said.

"I want to come with you." Monica said quickly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…" Romendacil didn't know what to say.

"You don't have a good reason." The girl said triumphantly.

"I'll have to travel a lot especially by foot and you are in no condition to do that. " The old man said.

"But…" The girl didn't continue because she knew that he was right.

"Now, please go and get ready for our next lesson." Romendacil said.

All the children except Monica left the room.

"If you're trying to convince me to take you with me, don't bother; my decision is final."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"I've been thinking about the last weeks, and this situation can't continue. If we keep fighting like this with each other, we'll end up by killing one another." The girl said grimly.

"You're right." Romendacil admitted.

"That's why I think that we should make a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" The man asked curiously.

" I stop asking you about mother and you let me study Dark Arts." The man frowned and for a moment Monica thought he would start screaming, but to her surprise the man talked calmly.

"Fair enough. Deal?"

"Deal."

The girl turned to leave the room when Romendacil stopped her.

"Wait, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I won't be home most of time, that's why I want you to take the charge of the group."

The girl made a small groan.

"I know you hate it but somebody has to do it."

"Why can't Harry do it?"

"Because you are the one with the money. You will have to take care of the house and continue teaching them. Although, this doesn't mean that you can't learn from them. It's very important that you learn the Patronus charm from them."

"Alright." The girl answered sadly.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll do great." The man said smiling.

"If you say so…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it is short but there were no reasons to make it longer. Please review.


	22. Scrimgeour's revenge

Sorry for taking me such a long time to update. Newspaper articles were never my strong point so please forgive me for the really bad one that you are going to read. I hope that I'll update sooner although I have to update _Their worst mistake_ before.

I can't believe that it has been a year since I started writting this story!

22. Scrimgeour's revenge

Two months had passed since Romendacil had started his search for Feanor but he didn't find him. He was gone for most of time. The children weren't allowed to send him letters. They could only do that if there was an order meeting, that unfortunately were more and more frequent.

The seven friends started to concentrate more and more on perfecting their duel skills. Monica proved to be a good teacher and also knew some spells that would have taken them a lot of time to discover. The problem was that she was starting to lose her patience easily. The others didn't blame her because every time Romendacil returned he looked worse. They quickly understood that he wasn't taking his potions anymore. At first they tried to convince him to take them but he refused saying that he had never felt better. That's why they had decided to try to slip potions into his drinks but it proved to be impossible because he always refused them. Ron's and Hermione's bickerings didn't make things better. Monica would always make a strange face between sad and amused and sometimes her eyes became glassy and that was when she would leave the room. This made Ginny snap at the two friends saying that they were annoying. The truth was that Monica didn't find them annoying. On the contrary, they reminded her of Radu and her. They would bicker most of time driving their families crazy who found it hard to understand that that was their way to say I love you.

D'Artagnan had tried to cheer her up by scaring her, which only annoyed her, so he started to scare the others, although his favorite victim was Ron.

At the moment, the seven friends were gathered in the entrance hall waiting for Romandacil to arrive. They hadn't seen him for ten days and they were becoming more and more concerned. He was late and nor did D'Artagnan return from his trip.

"Monica, we should go." Harry said in a low voice.

"No, five more minutes." The girl answered.

"You said that half an hour ago." Hermione added.

"They're right. We're going to be late." Ron tried to convince the girl.

"I know, but we can't go without him."

"Maybe he's already there waiting for us." Ginny tried to assure her.

"That's a big maybe, don't you think?" The girl snapped.

"If we are late, the others will start worrying." Neville answered.

"Fine!" She stretched her arm for Neville to help her stand up. Her belly was quite big and she already started to find standing up difficult. Luna was helping her putting her coat when she bent slightly.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked a little worried. The other girl smiled.

"They moved! I felt them move!"

"How does it feel?" Ginny asked curious.

"I don't know how to describe it. They did it again!" The girl was positively grinning as she caressed her belly. "Olga told me that this is one of the most beautiful feelings in the world but I didn't really believe her until now." The girl closed her coat and put a thick scarf around her neck. It was really cold outside. Much to cold even for the end of October.

As soon as they exited to warm house, they regret it. A cold wind blew which made them put their hats on. They crossed the garden with their wands lighted because it was dark and apparated.

"Is it me or is it even colder here?" Monica said shivering. Suddenly she stared to have an odd feeling. She felt frightened.

"Dementors." Harry whispered. At hearing the word, they hid in the shadow of one of the buildings and put out their wands. The only light that they had was the one of the street lamps, which wasn't much.

"We should destroy it." Neville proposed.

"No." Hermione objected. "We need at least ten powerful patronusus. We don't even know how many they are!"

"I don't think that three persons make such a big deference." Ginny added fiercely.

"Don't count on me. I don't feel capable of conjuring a good patronus." Monica said weakly as she rested her back on the wall.

"Are you alright?" The others asked concerned.

"Just a little dizzy."

"Harry, we must do something." Ron insisted.

"No. We must wait. If we show ourselves they'll go to Voldemort and tell him where we are. I positive that they are more than one."

"But what if they see us?" Ginny asked.

"Dementors can't see. They only feel us." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"We must close our minds." Monica said weakly.

"But we don't know how to do it perfectly." Ron said panicked.

"It mustn't be perfect. Try as best as you can. No matter what happens we must stay focused." Her voice was turning into a whisper. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. The others followed her example trying to concentrate. There was total silence when something made their hearts jump and forget for a moment about concentrating. A Dementor had passed in front of them. Apparently he had felt their moment of weakness and stopped. Another Dementor came. They lowered their hoods and started smelling noisily the air around them. Monica let a small cry as she saw the figures.

Immediately the figures stretched their hands trying to find them. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry took out a chocolate frog that he had in his pocket and threw it. The noise made by the chocolate hitting the cold pavement was enough to distract the two Dementors. They left to the source of the sound. After five tensed minutes, the Dementors went further.

"Monica." Harry said in a whisper.

"W-what?" The girl asked trembling.

"Nothing." He had wanted to ask her to unblock her mind and say if she could feel the Dementors presence. The blockage of their minds worked as a way to hide themselves from the creatures but also made them unable to feel their presence. Praying that he would be able to do it again, Harry unblocked his mind. He could still feel them somewhere far. He managed to block his mind once again and only tried to feel them again five minutes later. It was now clear that they were far away.

"It's alright. They're gone." The others breathed in relief. They started walking trembling slightly. Monica was the one who seemed to take it worst. She could hardly move her legs and had to be helped by Ron and Neville. The big house finally materialized in front of them and Harry knocked at the door. The door opened showing a worried Remus.

"Where have you been? Where's Argeleb?"

"Grandpa is sick." Monica said weakly.

"What on Earth happened to you? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

"It's close: Dementors." Monica tried to say sarcastically.

"Dementors!"

Remus took them to the kitchen.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Cried Mrs. Weasley as soon as she saw them.

"They had a close encounter with Dementors."

"Oh my! Did they hurt you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and started to check if the children were ok.

"We're fine mum!" Ginny tried to say in an exasperated way but failed because her voice was trembling.

"Where were you attacked?" Remus asked as he gave a large piece of chocolate to each of them.

"Here, in the Square." Harry responded and ate a piece of chocolate. He suddenly felt his body warm and his slight tremble stopped.

"But I can't believe it! Dementors here?" McGonagall exclaimed now that the first moment of shock had passed.

"Why not?" Moody asked darkly.

"But why here of all places!" McGonagall exclaimed exasperated.

"I think it's only a coincidence that they were here. Surely they were looking for food." Bill answered calmly.

"But how many were they?" Mr. Weasley finally asked.

"Just two of them." Luna replied dreamily. She seemed to have recovered perfectly after the encounter.

"You were really lucky. These days they walk in packs of five or six." Mr. Proudfoot said. After Monica had saved their daughter, Eli, he and his wife had joined the order. He proved to be a valuable member because he was chief of Department of Mysteries and had a good reputation in the ministry and had access to information that otherwise would be impossible for the other ministry workers to have to access to.

"Lucky!" Moody yelled suddenly standing up and hitting the table with his fist. "We now have to find another meeting place! If they tell him about what they felt tonight, he will send his people to ambush us!"

"They don't know we were here." Hermione said quickly. Everybody looked at them not understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, Monica told us to close our minds." Neville added.

"Close your minds?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Good thing we didn't have to do it perfectly, isn't it Monica?" Ron said cheerful now that they were safe. Everybody looked at him like he was mad and Monica made a strange sound from her throat.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked suspicious.

Monica smiled slightly as she hadn't fully recovered from the meeting. "We closed our minds perfectly, otherwise it wouldn't have worked."

"We what!" The other teenagers asked surprised.

"But you said…"Ron started.

"I know what I said. It's just like when you climb a cliff and someone tells you not to look down and that is when you do it. If I had told you that you had to do it perfectly, you wouldn't have been able. Besides, I had to convince my self too. I really didn't think that I would be able."

"Can anyone tell us what exactly 'appened and where is Argeleb?" Fleur asked in the end. Only now did the others notice that the man was missing.

"Grandpa is home. He has flu." Monica answered.

"But that is easily treated." Mary said.

"I know, but he's old and it takes longer."

"How old is he, by the way?" Tonks asked.

"One hundred and fifty two years." The girl answered simply.

"But he doesn't older than fifty!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I know. Anyway you wanted to know what happened. Harry do you want to say it 'cause personally I don't feel up to." Monica notice the way that Fleur glared at her but, she hoped that the young woman would keep her mouth shut. The last thing she needed right now was to try and find a good lie for why her grandfather was missing. She mentally thanked God that the other members didn't know too much about people like them.

Harry started telling what happened. Everybody agreed that it had been close.

After this Luna and Ginny stood up. "We better go now. Eli is in the living room, isn't she?" Luna asked dreamily. Because the girls were still minors, they hadn't been received in the order.

"No, this time you can stay." Remus said seriously.

"We can?" Ginny asked unbelieving her ears. She looked at her mother waiting for her response.

"Yes you can stay taking in consideration that this is not about tactics and things like that." Mrs. Weasley confirmed. "Would you like a tea, Monica?" She continued a sympathetic voice. That was when Monica started to think that something was wrong. Whenever Mrs. Weasley talked like that, it was clear that something bad had happened.

"No thanks. What is going on?" she asked suspiciously. The adults gave Proudfoot a worried glance.

"I know the chief editor from Daily Prophet and he sends me every evening the next day edition. I think you want to see this one." Proudfoot said as he gave Monica a folded newspaper.

The girl took it and unfolded it. What she saw made her heart stop. On the front page there was a muggle picture of her with Radu and Andreea. The picture had been taken two weeks before Radu had died. Everybody looked at her worried as they saw her pale.

"Alexandra!" The girl suddenly yelled scaring everyone. "I'm going to kill her! I told her that we didn't want any pictures. She and her stupid camera!" The girl was positively fuming as she continued swearing in Romanian, thing that she normally didn't do in front of adults.

"You should read the article." Remus said. The other children were now behind Monica trying to read the article.

Above the picture there was a large title written with bright green ink _HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS A DAUGHTER_

"Turn to page 2 and read the rest." Remus said grimly. The girl turned the page and found a full-page article about her. There were two other pictures of her from the time when she had visited Hogwarts and another one of her when she was twelve.

_In an article published two months and a half ago, we have informed you about the visiting of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by a young mysterious woman. The young woman refused to answer to the questions of the reporters. The only thing that we knew at that time was that she had had an encounter with Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, and that she had befriended The Chosen One and his friends. _

_A week ago, Rufus Scrimgeour contacted Roger Wave, chief editor of Daily Prophet, saying that he had important information about the mysterious girl. The girl is none other then Monica Popescu, the girl from Romania who's family had been attacked by HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED in person, or so she tells. You are probably asking yourselves why we doubt her story so be patient and you'll see why._

_Most of us are familiar with the tragedy of nineteen years ago, when Ancalime Silverwhite, daughter of Argeleb Romendacil, was captured by Death Eaters. She was kept prisoner for two months when she managed to escape. Soon after her escape, an anonymous letter informed us, that Ancalime Silverwhite was pregnant. Argeleb Romendacil didn't deny this. His daughter died before giving birth to her child. Her father refused to tell us the cause of death and left the country next day after the funeral._

_We all assumed that the father of the child was Keanu Silverwhite and that Romendacil left the country because he was in pain after the lost of both his daughter and son-in-law. _

_And now, after eighteen years, the truth is finally told. Rufus Scrimgeuor discovered the truth behind this story and has decided to tell it to the whole world so we will know to be careful and not let ourselves be fooled by Monica Popescu. The girl's true name is Morwen Silverwhite, daughter of Ancalime Silverwhite and HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. Her mother died at birth and Argeleb decided to take the small child to a muggle family in Romania._

_From an early age the girl showed that she was capable of violence. Se would frequently get into fights with other children. Even when she was older she got herself into muggle fights and sometimes into duels. Taking advantage of her grandfather being Headmaster of Deceneu School (a wizard school in Romania), she broke school rules without getting punished. She always knew how to get what she wanted and all her professors adored her although she wasn't the best student in the school._

_We talked with people that knew her and they all agree that she is a difficult person and that she would often shout at people with out a reason. Most people envied her for the long relationship she had with Radu Baciu, a muggle from her home town, but things were not as good as people thought. During the last month before the attack, the two of them had many fights. We know that after one of their fights, Morwen Silverwhite was so angry with him that she wanted to get rid of him. She somehow managed to get in touch with HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED and offered her services if he killed her boyfriend. Unfortunately, things didn't go as she wanted and not only that her boyfriend was killed, but also her best friend and her family escaped by miracle._

Monica didn't need to read anymore. She felt her blood boil from the anger she felt. How could they write such filthy lies. She wanted to strangulate Scrimgeour for all the lies he had said. Ron had been right, she shouldn't have menaced him but now it was to late and her darkest secret was out. Suddenly she realized that something was totally wrong.

"How did he find out!" She asked desperately looking at the older order members. She could see that none of them knew.

"Maybe…" Fleur said slowly. "Maybe 'e knows a Deaz Eater zat offers 'im inside information in exchange of immunity in case YOU-KNOW-WHO is defeated."

Monica was thinking about this possibility when Tonks suddenly exclaimed.

"I know how he found out!" Everybody turned to look at her. "It was that bastard of Beeleaf!"

"The guy found drowned in the Wye river?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I bet he was dead before he got into the river and that he had the Dark Sign on his arm." Tonks answered with a strange light into her eyes.

"Tonks, you do realize what you are saying?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus."

"But we are talking about Scrimgeour's most faithful man. Beeleaf might have been a…pain in the ass…but he would never become a Death Eater." McGonagall said surprised.

"But what if Scrimgeour asked or better said ordered him to do that." Tonks replied.

"I believe him capable of that." Moody mumbled.

"We all know him. He's a very proud man and doesn't like when people make fun of him and that's what you did Monica. You really pissed him off."

"You mean that he sent a man to that lion's dean just to find something about me?" Monica asked worried. Tonks remained silent for a few moments.

"No… I think he had infiltrated sometime before you came here. That has to be. He probably became to curious for YOU-KNOW-WHO taste who ordered to be murdered. He must have found out and told Scrimgeour."

"But why would Scrimgeour say that Beeleaf committed a suicide? Why not say the truth?" Hermione asked.

"He was afraid of a scandal." Harry answered.

"Exactly. Imagine what a scandal would be if people discovered that an active Aurorer, who accidentally was Scrimgeour's most faithful man, was a Death Eater. People would turn against Scrimgeour. He couldn't say that he was a double agent because people would blame him for the death of an innocent man."

"God, I'm so stupid!" Monica suddenly exclaimed making everyone jump.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"I made the mistake I never thought I would."

"Could you explain us?" Neville asked.

"One of the things I learned from my sister's constant quarrels, is that there are always at least two sides of a story. I made the mistake to believe everything grandpa told me about Scrimgeour. The he talks a lot and does nothing, that he's full of himself, a poor wizard and so on. It is more than clear that he's not stupid and that he does take actions. _Tell it to the whole world_ … It's clear that this article will appear in many newspapers around Europe. The wizard from the other countries don't really care about Voldemort. I've never been more glad that my parents are muggles. This won't affect their lives."

"Have you any ideas where they got the picture on the front page?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They got it from a muggle neighbor of mine. I'm gonna kill that girl. We didn't want that photo in the first place." Monica replied frowning.

"Well, what is done is done. Now you have to be extra careful. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody finished yelling, making everyone jump.

"Mad-Eye, stop doing this." Tonks said angry.

"Yeah, yeah…" Monica replied with a bored voice.

"Monica! You should take this more serious." Mrs. Weasley said reproachfully.

"I am taking this serious. Tomorrow morning I'm going to go to Diagon Alley with a big billboard on which I'll write _Special offer for Voldemort. If you come now, you'll get three in one._" Her voice was filled with sarcasm. Just when Mrs. Weasley wanted to answer back, the girl interrupted her.

"Speaking of three. The children moved today." She was talking to Marry and Thomas.

"That is wonderful!" Marry said.

"Zis calls for a drink." Fleur added smiling.

Mrs. Weasley moved her wand and bottles of butter beer appeared on the table and a big mug of tea for Monica. After finishing their drinks, the order members started leaving one by one. The only ones left now were the seven teenagers, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Thomas and Marry. Monica wanted to go home as soon as possible but because Mrs. Weasley started telling her stories about her children when they were little and also telling her what she mustn't eat or drink during pregnancy (it was like the thousandth time she told her this), she had to stay so she wouldn't make her suspicious. Mrs. Weasley only stopped when Ron gave a loud snore. He had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

"Oh my, it's late and you're tired." Mrs. Weasley said. Indeed it was eleven o'clock and they all looked sleepy. They stood up to and put their coats on and went into the hallway. While Mrs. Weasley was busy saying long good byes to her younger children, Thomas whispered Monica to come aside because they wanted to tell her something.

"I have a muggle cousin that is a doctor. I talked to him, and if you want, you can go tomorrow to him for an ultrasound. The children are big enough to see what gender they are." Thomas told her giving her a piece of paper with the address of the Hospital where that cousin worked.

"Thanks a lot." Monica said smiling and hugging them. "You have no idea how happy I am!" Just as she wanted to turn around and join the others, she heard Fleur whispering in her ear.

"Old? You make me laugh."

Monica turned around and looked at Fleur. "What do you mean?" She asked calmly.

"You know very well what I mean." Monica continued looking at her like someone who had no idea what was going on. "Very well. I'll play your game. Argeleb isn't old and hasn't got a flu. You forget what I am. He is still young in our years. What is going on?"

Monica had to admit defeat. Fleur was a very intelligent woman. " I admit I lied. The truth is that I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked surprised.

Monica shrugged. "He left to solve a problem and didn't return."

"Do you zink zat something happened to him?"

"No…yes…I don't know. I'm very worried about him. He doesn't look to well."

"Yes, I've noticed." Fleur said frowning. Monica bit her lips before speaking again.

"Do you by any chance know Feanor?"

"Oui!"

"Really? Do you know where he is?" Monica asked with a voice filled with hope.

"No. I haven't seen him in year. Why do you ask?" Fleur asked suspiciously.

"I just miss him." It was a half lie. She did miss him but also needed to ask him about Imladris.

"Speaking of Feanor. I have a letter from him." Fleur took out a letter from her pocket.

"For me!"

"Oui."

"Why didn't he send it to me?" Monica asked curiously.

"Because he wanted to be sure that you would get it."

"What?" the girl asked but she didn't found out the answer as Mrs. Weasley came to her and hugged her.

They left the house in silence. Monica was thinking about what she had discovered while the others eyed her suspiciously, waiting for a burst that didn't come. When they arrived at the manor, Romendacil still hadn't come. No one said anything about it and went into the kitchen for a late supper. The girl didn't talk too much, but the others did. When they finished. Monica was the first one to leave. She went into her room and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath before taking out the letter from her jeans pocket.


	23. Doubts

You're probably thinking :"Finally, she managed to write this darn chapter."

23. Doubts

She carefully studied the letter before opening it.

_Dear Morwen,_

The girl shivered. He knew her real name, but how?

I hope that the letter arrived in your hands and that you get to read it before it is too late. I do not want history to repeat itself, which is why you must stop fighting in this war. This is not our war and it does not do good to interfere in the humans' battles.

At this the girl stopped thinking that she hadn't read well. She reread the paragraph to be sure.

_In the past I have tried to convince both Argeleb and Ancalime to stop but none of them listened to me. They continued to fight and now Ancalime is dead and I know that you and Argeleb mixed up in something much more dangerous than you think. Stop before it is too late. You already lost Radu and Madalina. Stop before you lose even more. I've already buried a wife; I do not want to burry you too. During the four years that I've been your teacher, I've come to love you. You are still too young to destroy your life. Argeleb should have never let you join the Order, but I'm partly to blame. I always told you stories about courage and honor, waking up your ambition to prove yourself to the world, to show that you're not an ordinary girl. And indeed you are not, that is why you must stop proving yourself like this. There are a million other things that you can do to prove yourself. Even thought you hate to admit it, you're still a child. You must live your own life and stop thinking about what is good for the others. For once think about yourself. Just because your father is Voldemort, it doesn't mean that you must feel an obligation to the world and try to repay it by fighting him. Please, stop this. _

_Love, _

_Feanor_

P.S. Do not tell Argeleb about this letter.

Monica sighted deeply as she finished the letter. Feanor was right as always. She shouldn't have mixed up in this war but at the same time he was wrong. It was now too late to stop. Voldemort would not stop until he would put his hands on her. She stood up and went by the window box and sat there looking at the bright stars. Tears started rolling down her checks as she wished that she could have turned back time and never join the order, that she hadn't gone out with Radu and Madalina that evening. She should have stayed home where she could have protected her family better…or not. Maybe it was better that she went out that night. If she hadn't she would never have been able to alert the Order's members and maybe her family would be dead…But at the same time Madalina would have been alive and maybe Radu too. And even if she hadn't joined the Order it didn't mean that Voldemort wouldn't have found out about her. She wished she knew how he found out about her. It was so hard… This letter had brought back insecurities that she had buried deep inside her heart. And then it was her encounter with Firenze.. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just go and join Voldemort and pretend that nothing happened. And she didn't want too. She wouldn't be able to lie to him… Why did it have to be so hard …

A loud sound brought her back to reality. The window was broken and the stinging pain in her right hand made her realize that she had hit the window in frustration. From the corridor she could hear her friends' worried voices. They must have heard the window crash. Before she had time to do anything they came in.

"What happened?!" Harry asked alarmed.

"I tripped and broke the window." Monica lied.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, just a small cut."

"You call this small?" Neville asked as he took her hand in his. " This is a deep cut!"

"Really, it's just a scratch."

"But it bleeds a lot." Ginny answered back.

"That's because it is the hand. We have more blood vessels in this region of the body." The truth was that she was a little worried about it, but not because of the bleeding but because of the pain. She felt her whole arm throbbing like hell.

"I can heal it if you want." Harry said.

"Of course I want! But let me clean it first."

Everyone followed her as she went into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and put her hand in it but drew it back quickly. If possible, her hand hurt even more.

" Ron, could you please bring me the bottle with the yellow liquid from my bed side table?"

Ron went to her bedroom and took the bottle. As he turned to go to the bathroom he noticed the letter in her bed. He grabbed the letter as he saw it sign by Feanor. He tried to read it but he didn't understand a word. He went back into the bathroom and said accusingly.

"You know where Feanor is!"

Everybody looked surprised at him.

"Oh, you saw the letter." Monica finally said.

"When were you going to tell us?" Ron continued.

"Tell us what? What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"I received a letter from Feanor." Monica replied tiredly. "But before you start yelling at me I want to say that I have no clue were he is."

"Oh…" Ron said his ears turning bright red. "Sorry." He gave the girl the bottle with the yellow liquid. She took it without saying a word and opened it. She poured some liquid on the end of a towel and started cleaning her wound. She was trying to stop the tears from her eyes as she remembered the words in the letter.

"I'd greatly appreciate if you wouldn't say anything about the letter to grandpa." Her voice broke and she started sobbing.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

At this the girl burst out. "Yeah, everything is alright! My life is exactly as I always wanted!

My boyfriend and best friend are dead because of my stupidity, I'm going to be a single mother, that old goat ain't taking care of himself! Yeah, everything is alright!" Monica took deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not your fault that my life is a total disaster."

"Don't worry. We're used with people yelling at us, aren't we Ron?" Hermione said as she looked pointedly at Harry. Harry smiled guiltily.

"Oh, yeah!!! You should see Harry when he's angry. I'm surprised we still have our heads." Ron added smiling.

"Ok, I think she got the idea." Harry said blushing.

This made the girl smile for a moment but then her face turned sad once again.

"This letter was the last thing I needed right now…" Everybody held his breath afraid to make any sounds that would make the girl stop. It looked like she was finally going to talk about her problems. " Feanor is trying to convince me to stop fighting in this war. He says that my family should have never got involved in it. But it's kind of late now ain't it? I've been discovered and all I can do is fight. I can't hide forever. I want my children to have a normal life…although now, because of that bastard of Scrimgeour, people will always see them as Voldemort's grandchildren which is equal to evil…And there is also…" At this she stopped as she realized that she was about to tell them about her discussion with Frirenze. She already knew how they would react. "If only Radu was here… things would be much easier. He was always the optimistic one although he had his own problems that in some way were worst then mines. He always knew how to make me happy… And I look at you two…" At this she looked at Ron and Hermione. "…I can't believe that you can be so blind. It is obvious to everyone but you too, that you love each other."

At this Hermione and Ron turned bright red none of them being able to speak. Everyone started laughing.

"She got you!" Harry said laughing heartily.

"I can't believe someone finally said that!" Ginny added grinning like mad.

"I never expected Ron to see something this obvious, but you Hermione, you are supposed to be the clever one." Hermione was about to answer back when Luna continued. "I think that it was because of the Gornickos. They affect people that are in love and make them act stupidly." At these everyone except Ron and Hermione started laughing even more.

"Oh, I doubt that the Gornickos did this. I think it was their pride!" Monica added.

"You're right." Ron admitted.

"Oh, my. I can't believe this!!! For the first time in his life, Ron admits that he is a total idiot!!!" Ginny said.

"Hey, be careful how you talk about my boyfriend." Hermione finally said taking Ron by his arm.

"Uuuu…Is it me or is it getting hot in here." Monica said with a big smile on her face. Everybody burst out laughing once again.

"Oh, I forgot! Give me your hand." Harry said. Monica gave him her hand feeling truly happy for the first time since Radu had died. She had finally been able to open her heart to them and not feel like an intruder.

A.N. You probably hate me now. "What?!! All this months and she only managed to write 5 lousy pages?!!" Be my guests and flame me. I deserve it. I hope that I'll write the next one faster and also I hope it will be longer.


	24. Even more enemies

Sorry for the loooooooooooong wait. :(( It looks like every time a make plans to write, something happens. It's miracle that I managed to finish the chapter today, because first my niece started playing games on the computer and she kept asking me what she had to do and disrupted my thoughts, and then my boyfriend came and I could no longer write. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it although the fighting scene is pretty bad. Also to those who I know that they read the story, please review because it won't kill you. The more reviews I get the faster I update.

24. Even more enemies

Monica woke up with a start. Once again she needed to go to the bathroom. It was the second time that night. It was still dark outside so she turned on her bed lamp and looked at the watch. It was 6:30. She grumbled as she put her head back in the pillow. She stayed like that for a few moments and went to the bathroom. When she returned she sat on her bed. She knew it was pointless to try to fall asleep again. She was far to worried about her grandfather. Part of her wanted to go out of the room and check if he had retuned but the other part didn't want because she was almost sure he hadn't returned. In the end she stood up and went to search for him. Just as she expected it, she hadn't found him or D'Artagnan. Where could they be?

She was starting to feel hungry and so she went to the kitchen. She sat lonely at the table and ate some cookies with raisins that she had made the previous day in a desperate attempt to keep her mind busy, and drank a large mug of milk. After this she returned to her room. Feeling her lips dry and sour she put her hand in her coat pocket to take her lip balm and there she found a piece of paper. She remembered that Thomas had given it to her the previous night. She opened it and read it.

_Robert Smith. He works at St.Thomas's Hospital. Go to The Leaky Cauldron and from there you can take bus 344. Get down at Lambeth Road and from there you'll have to walk another fifteen minutes. He expects you at 11 o'clock so I advice you to leave at 10 to be sure you get there in time. You'll find him at the second floor, room 102._

She decided to go. She was very curious to know what gender her children were. She hoped they would be a boy and a girl. It was hers and Radu's dream. She already knew how she would name them: Eric and Kate. She looked at her watch again. It was only 7:30. She took a book and sat on windowsill waiting for the others to wake up. She didn't have to wait for to long as she heard foot steps on the corridor. Her heart started to beat fast as she hoped it was her grandfather. She closed the book and went out the room. There was no one on the corridor. She frowned and asked one of the paintings.

"Was there someone here earlier?" The painting decided to pretend not to hear her. Angrily Monica turned to another painting. "Has anyone been here?" Still no answers. The girl cursed the paintings in her mind.

"Have you no shame? The girl asked you something?" Said a grave woman voice. It was the painting of a lady named Mary-Elisabeth, that Monica had come to like. Her painting was in the living room and the girl would sometime go there and talk to her. But although the lady was nice and talkative she refused to answers the girl's questions about Ancalime, Keanu and even those about her grandmother who's name she didn't even know. Every time Monica would ask her about them, the woman's eyes would turn sad and she would murmur "One day you'll know…but not now."

"It was Hermione." The lady said. "She went downstairs." The girl's face saddened. "Thanks." She said disappointed as she went towards the stairs.

"I'm sure he's fine." The lady said trying to reassure her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 10:30 and Monica together with the rest of the group were walking slowly thru the busy street. They all decided to go with her to the doctor saying that they are all curious about the gender of the children, but the girl didn't believe them entirely. She was sure that one of the reasons for which they came with her, was the article in the newspaper. Like she was going to meet a wizard on that crowded street who would jump at her revealing what they were to all those muggles. But she didn't mind it. She didn't want to go alone. Their really short visit to The Leaky Cauldron didn't pass unnoticed. The moment the few people saw them, they started to murmur and give them suspicious glances.

Suddenly Monica stopped as she saw the figure of a young man. He was at about fifteen meters from her. She caught Luna by her hand, dragging the girl into a bookshop. Amazed, the others followed the girls. Monica stopped only at the end of the book shop.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing…" The girl answered distracted.

"Monica." Hermione said pointedly.

"I thought I saw someone…" She said in a low voice. She was attentive to whether the shop's door opened or not.

"So?" Harry asked.

"It's just someone I hoped I would never have to see again."

"Who?"

The girl didn't get to answer as the shop door opened.

"Shit!" She whispered as she took a random book in her hands. She could hear foot steps coming towards them.

"Monica…" Neville said.

"Not now." The girl answered back. Whoever it was, was now close to them.

"But…" This time the boy earned himself a dirty look from the girl. The foot steps stopped and a man spoke with a very bad English accent.

"Monica?"

The girl cursed in her mind. She turned around fainting surprise.

"Goran!"

The man gave her a dashing smile as he took off his cap, revealing his dark curls. At this all the girls except Monica, smiled admiringly. The boys on the other hand, gave him dirty looks the he chose to ignore. He reminded them of a dark haired version of Lockhart.

"How small is the world?" The girl said with a sweet voice, that didn't characterize her at all.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a tour guide."

"Really?" the girl asked with fake interest. "I though you were tour guide in Greece."

"Ah, yes… I decided to make a change. It was getting boring."

"Yes I understand." The girl said. _Tired of fat old age women, aren't you? Searching for some fresh meet._ The girl though.

"What about you?"

"Oh… I'm visiting some old friends."

"And who are these delightful young ladies?" He asked. The girls turned red. By this time the boys looked like they were ready to kill.

_You'd like them, wouldn't you?_ "They are Hermione, Ginny and Luna." She said pointing each girl. "And they are their boyfriends: Ron, Harry and Neville." The man looked disappointed for a moment. He looked at the book in her hand and a smile curled on his lips.

"So you're pregnant. I'm sure you'll learn a lot of things from that book."

Monica looked at the book and turned bright red as she realized what she had taken. The book was called "Sex positions for pregnant women". Before she had the chance to deny her pregnancy, he added.

"Now that I look at you I can't believe I didn't notice this before. It suits you perfectly." He added smiling. This was a lie because due to her thick coat, you couldn't see that His last statement angered her to no ends. She gave him dirty glares that he seemed not to notice. She forced herself to say thank you, although she could swear that wasn't meant to be a compliment.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Goran asked.

"He…he's home. He's sick." The girl lied lamely.

Feeling the tension growing, Harry decided to interfere.

"Errr…Monica, we should go or we'll be late."

"Ah, yes. I wished we could have talked more but we need to go." The girl said and turned around to put the book back into the shelf. As she turned to leave she felt a pair of lips touching her lips. She took a step back as she realized what had happened, and the next moment, Harry's fist collided with Goran's nose, which started to bleed.

The young man turned in anger preparing himself to hit Harry, but this time he got a painful slap over the face from Monica. The girl raised her hand to slap him again but this time he caught her hand. The next moment, everybody started to hit him, but the fight didn't last long as the bookshop's owner interfered.

"Stop! Everybody stop!" At this everybody stopped. The owner asked Monica. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes." She answered back angrily.

"I've seen everything, and if you want I'll call the police."

"No!" She answered back desperately. "Really, it's not necessary. " She continued trying to sound calm.

"But Miss, he…"

"Really sir, I'm fine. Thank you very much for your help. Have a nice day." With this, she stormed out of the shop followed by the others.

"Monica, we should have waited for the police." Hermione said.

"And what? What if they asked for my address? How do you think it would have looked if I gave them an address that doesn't exist?" Monica answered back angrily. The other girl bit her lip as she realized that she was right. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm could be heard coming from the bookshop. The noise gathered many passersby.

"It looks that you were right Hermione. Those muggle antitheft thingies are really good." Ron said with a satisfied face.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I put a small book in his pocket when nobody watched."

This brought a big smile on Monica's face. "Ron, you're a genius! He,he… I'm curious how he'll get out of this."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it seems that you're not that stupid after all." Ginny said smiling.

"Hey, be careful what you say to my boyfriend." Hermione blushed as she realized what she had said.

"I never thought you were stupid." Luna said dreamily.

"You did it, mate." Harry said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Errr…what exactly happened?" Neville asked confused.

"Well, dear Ron here, put a book in Goran's pocket and when he tried to leave, the antitheft alarm rang and now the police is going to come. He'll have a hard time to explain what the book was doing in his pocket." Monica explained smiling. As she said this, a police car passed next to them. "We should hurry, in case the shop keeper will mention about the fight."

As they walked Harry asked.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh that…" the girl scowled " I met the guy last year in Greece. He was the tour guide for the Serbian group and a ladies' _entertainer_ as my parents said. Although at the time he was thirty three, he managed to hook up with a fifteen year old girl." Everybody looked scandalized at hearing this. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked revolted.

"Because guys like him, once they get what they want, they leave the girl. And they were together until we left. Anyway, he managed to annoy me a lot because every time he had the chance, he started hitting on me and all because the first time I saw him, just like every other girl, I was mesmerized by him. I regain quickly after it, but it was to late as he had noticed that. He didn't dare to do that in front of my parents but my parents noticed that, but because they didn't know the whole story, they didn't take it serious. On the contrary, they used to make fun of me. Then one day, on a boat trip he came to me and we had a short talk and he bent over me and the next moment I felt his lips on mines. I remained paralyzed. I just couldn't believe that he had done that. Good thing that one of the girls came to me, saying that my parents wanted to talk to me. That was a lie. She had seen the whole thing and decided to get me out of there. Good thing she did or else I might have thrown him overboard. My parents never knew about this. My father is a peaceful person, and he doesn't get into arguments with people, but I think that if I would have told him about this, he would have gotten himself into a fight. Only once have I seen dad really angry, and trust me, it's not a nice sight."

"The bastard!" Harry concluded.

"Indeed, he is…" The girl agreed slowly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were all in a good mood as the doctor's news were good. The babies were healthy and just as Monica had wished, they were a boy and a girl. They were talking merrily as they opened the door of the old pub. Their smiles vanished as they saw the room filled with Aurors. Among them there was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was the one who spoke.

"Miss. Silverwhite, please follow us to the Minister of Magic, to answer some questions."

Without thinking, the girl took out her wand, and so did the others. She didn't like this at all.

"What kind of questions?"

"Miss, put that wand down and let the children go." This time spoke another Auror spoke.

"And what if we don't want to leave her?" Harry asked defying.

"It's clear that she has bewitched them. Imperius charm for sure." Yet another Auror spoke. Meanwhile Monica counted fifteen Aurores. It wasn't impossible to fight them but it was going to be pretty hard although, she hoped they wouldn't have to do that.

"Let's not jump to conclusion before we analyze this." Kinksley said calmly.

"Analyze what? She's his daughter!"

Monica was desperately trying to find a way out. They needed a distraction to run out of the door an disapparate immediately. There was no doubt that they had put an antidisapparating charm.

"Oh… I see… you're not here to take me for some questions, but to arrest me and send me to Azakaban without a trial. You chose the wrong day to do that." And just as she finished her words, Harry sent a charm that made the large wooden chandelier fall in front of the Aurrors, making the dust rise in a big thick cloud. Luna, who was closer to the door, opened it, but was surprised to see other ten Aurores outside who raised their wands menacingly, forcing them to back away. Suddenly, a binding spell flew pass Monica, hitting Hermione who fell to the ground unable to move.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!!" Ron yelled angrily and sent a stunning spell towards the Auror who had sent the previous spell, hitting him in the chest. With this the fight started. The teens were in a really bad situation. They were surrounded and had no place to hide.

"_Eagis!_" Monica shouted and a golden light surrounded the teens, protecting them from all the spells. "Think of something, "the girl whispered " I won't be able to hold them for long."

Hermione raised her wand (Ron had set her free.) and some of the large wooden tables flew to them, knocking down some of the Aurores, and arranged themselves in a circle around the children forming a shield. They all ducked behind them but Monica found it difficult because of her large abdomen.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked before sending a spell. No one answered her question. They were all to busy sending spells towards the approaching Aurores to think of something. It was clear that the wooden tables would not last for long. Already one of the tables started to smoke.

"You should have gone without me." Monica said ducking from another spell. She was getting really tired.

"No, we stay together no matter what." Neville said forcefully.

At this Monica smiled sadly at them.

"_Incendio!_' Someone shouted and one of the tables burst in flames.

"_Aguamenti!_" Luna, Neville and Ginny shouted extinguishing the fire. This gave Monica an idea. She scanned the room and saw Kingsley in the far corner of the room sending spells towards his colleagues, nobody noticing that because of the chaos. With a quick move of her wand, two tables flew towards him, forming a shield.

"Duck and after I say the spell, run!" Monica said to the others. "_Focusflagrum!_" A thin long flame burst from the tip of the girl's wand. She swung it and all the Aurores hit by it screamed and fell on their back in pain. At the same time Hermione sent the tables around them, flying liberating their way. The tables hit some of the still standing Aurores. With this they all ran towards the door. Just when Luna opened the door, Monica screamed as one of the Aurores had caught her and held her arms tightly. She was trying to fight back but she no longer had the power to do that. She could feel her head spin around because of the exhaustion.

Taking a good aim, Harry yelled. "_Sectusempra!_" The man let go of the girl screaming in pain as deep cuts ran over his body. His blood was all over the girl who stand there, too tired to do anything. Harry ran to her taking her arm and dragging her out where they disapparated to the manor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW!!!! (This doesn't go for BAGGE and MirandaTook as they always review without me begging them to do so.)


End file.
